Ode fugitive
by plume2pigeon
Summary: Potentielle suite à "Ode au lointain", qu'il vaut mieux lire en premier. SGA1 demande l'aide de Todd pour une enquête interne. Quel rapport avec la disparition de miss Travier?
1. prologue

Genre : science-fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K

Disclaimer : l'univers SGA ainsi que les personnages et scénars sont à la MGM, Solène Travier est à moi

Note : je ne pensais pas faire une suite, mais il paraît que ça intéresse o_o

**Ode fugitive**

Pégase

Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, un vaisseau ruche voyage à la vitesse lumière pour atteindre un lieu de rendez-vous. Le commandant du vaisseau est passablement agacé, sans rien en laisser paraître. Etre sommé ainsi de venir est déjà énervant pour un wraith, alors si en plus c'est Atlantis qui appelle sans raison apparente, il y a de quoi être agacé. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que ces humains le fassent mander ? Il n'y a plus de réplicateurs, plus de Michael, plus de super-ruche voulant détruire la Terre et surtout plus de second voulant le supplanter. Décidément, que se passe-t-il donc dans leurs têtes à tous?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il fut averti de la sortie imminente d'hyper-espace. Après avoir envoyé les instructions d'appontage, il s'en fut accueillir les nouveaux venus.

Le jumper se posa sur l'une des passerelles d'envol. Quand le petit vaisseau fut ouvert, que le commandant leur ai souhaité la bienvenue, que toute l'équipe ait fini par le suivre et qu'ils se soient retrouvés, puis installés, dans une pièce pourvue d'une table et de chaises, ils en vinrent au but de la visite;

« Alors, colonel, peut-on savoir ce qui vous a amené à m'appeler?

_Disons que nous avons des problèmes et que nous avons pensé à vous, répondit ledit colonel avec un de ses demi-sourires.

_Votre cas doit être bien désespéré pour que vous en soyez venus à cette solution. Et vous avez réellement songé que je vous viendrais en aide?

_Voyons, ça marche comme ça entre nous; vous avez une dette, vous la payez, puis on a une dette et on la paie…

_Soit. Mais à présent nous n'avons plus d'ennemis commun Sheppard. »

L'équipe Atlante se lance des regards entendus. Sheppard finit par reprendre;

« Et bien, en fait c'est tout les wraiths que ça concerne, ainsi que nos deux galaxies.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous concerne? Demanda le commandant intrigué.

_Pour ça, je laisse McKay vous expliquer. »

Le docteur McKay se redresse sur sa chaise à l'entente de son nom. Il pose un petit objet sur la table, de nature Lantienne visiblement, constate le wraith.

« Le programme Atlantis est sous la juridiction de l'ONU, l'Organisation des Nations Unis de la Terre. Seulement une petite partie de cette organisation connaît le programme, une poignée de personne en fait. Le problème, c'est que nous pensons que l'ONU est infiltrée. »

Le scientifique traficote l'instrument et un hologramme de serpent apparaît.

« Par ça.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande le wraith.

_Ceci, Todd, est le plus gros soucis que SG1 ait eu dans la Voie Lactée, répondit théâtralement McKay. C'est un parasite, il s'incruste dans le cerveau d'un humain et le manipule totalement. Le SGC pensait les avoir éradiqués, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Des infos nous sont parvenues selon lesquelles les Goa'ulds ont infiltré l'ONU aux plus hauts niveaux.

_Et en quoi une affaire terrienne concernerait les wraiths ?

_Mais vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda le scientifique en se relevant totalement. Si les Goa'ulds ont prit le contrôle de l'ONU, ils ont aussi prit le contrôle d'Atlantis, si ils ont prit le contrôle d'Atlantis, alors ils vont contrôler cette galaxie aussi !

_McKay, soupire Sheppard.

_Quoi? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Les Goa'ulds sont plus intelligents que nous, si ils ont la Cité, que croyez-vous qu'ils vont en faire? Les wraiths ne sont pas prêt pour une nouvelle guerre, alors ne parlons pas des humains !

_Alors voici donc votre problème. »

Tous se regardent, même McKay qui semble sorti de sa transe. Il se reprends, et poursuit;

« Oui, c'est notre problème, et le votre aussi. Les Goa'ulds sont là depuis la nuit des temps, ils ont appris très très vite à maitriser toute sortes de technologie, dont celle de nos chers Anciens. Quand ceux-ci sont revenus, ils n'avaient plus le contrôle sur rien, même la Terre était sous la domination de Râ. Mais c'était sans compter sur notre esprit rebelle à nous les terriens ! Le dieu-soleil s'est fait chasser, la porte, enterrée, et nous nous sommes développés à notre tour. Dans les années 20, la porte fut déterrée et, après avoir compris sont fonctionnement, le programme Stargate fut lancé.

_Résumé de l'Histoire de la Terre par le docteur Rodney McKay, souffla Sheppard.

_SG1 repoussa les Goa'ulds, repris le scientifique en ignorant le colonel, les réplicateurs et toutes les autres grandes menaces pour notre planète et notre galaxie. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait. Sauf que ces saleté de serpents se sont planqués sur notre planète, c'était à l'époque de la Confrérie. Le SGC a bien mené une enquête pour les remettre aux Tok'râ, mais ils avaient prévu le coup, alors ils ont créé une espèce de bouée de sauvetage pour leur permettre de revenir. Enfin c'est ce qu'on suppose. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'enquêter officiellement alors on vient vous demander un coup de main, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Demanda-t-il en tournant ses yeux pleins d'espoirs vers Todd

_Qu'il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir, répondit ce dernier. »

Sur ce, il se lève et après les avoir salué, s'en va.

Après quelques instants, Teyla entame la conversation ;

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

_Parce que vous croyez qu'il va accepter ? Demande Rodney.

_Ouais, ça finit par être une habitude, réponds le colonel.

_Ah.

_Et vous Ronon, vous en pensez quoi ? S'enquit le chef de troupe.

_Vous avez besoin de mon avis ? Lance le Satédien.

_Sinon je ne vous le demanderai pas.

_Je vois pas pourquoi on demande de l'aide à un wraith.

_Rodney l'a dit, on ne peut pas enquêter officiellement, alors on vient lui demander sous prétexte de venir le surveiller, comme ça, si on nous demande, on est couverts.

_C'est une idée à vous ? Siffle l'astrophysicien.

_Non, elle vient de Woolsey, étrange n'est-ce pas?

_ Ouais carrément bizarre, réponds Ronon, il aurait plutôt tendance à fuir qu'a venir les voir.

_C'est pour ça qu'il nous envoie, rétorque le colonel.

_Je crois que monsieur Woolsey est un peu plus courageux depuis qu'il a vu cette jeune femme nous amener le wraith que nous avons confié à Todd, dit l'athosienne.

_Ca c'est sûr, réaliser qu'une secrétaire de l'ONU trois fois plus que lui à réussi à maitriser un wraith, ça a du le secouer, se moqua Sheppard

_Secrétaire administrative, il me semble que ce n'est pas la même chose, corrige Teyla.

_Dites, s'inquiète soudain McKay, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est pu être… euh… parasitée ? Elle fait partie de l'ONU…

_Mais non, elle est trop bas sur l'échelle d'intérêt Goa'uld, le rassura le colonel.

_Ah, ouf, parce que Jennifer l'aime bien alors, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, j'en aurai entendu parler pendant des heures ! »

Les trois autres regardent le scientifique d'un air moqueur ou tendre, pour Teyla, puis la conversation s'arrête là.

Plus tard ils se retrouveront sur Atlantis, donnant un rapport oral et strictement confidentiel à monsieur Woolsey sur l'accord qu'ils ont passé avec Todd…

Terre, Nevada, un motel parmi d'autres

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, sac à dos et casque de moto, rempli un formulaire, signe et paie la somme demandée pour passer la nuit. Une clé lui est prêtée. Suivant les indications, elle entre dans une des chambres et, après avoir fermé à clé, pose son sac à terre et sourit.

« Je ne pensait pas revenir ici un jour… »


	2. Pancakes

Genre : science-fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K

Disclaimer : l'univers SGA ainsi que les personnages et scénars sont à la MGM, Solène Travier est à moi

Note : je sais, j'ai oublié un point à la fin d'une des tirades de McKay, utilisé le mauvais auxiliaire à une de ses questions et oublié un mot (« jeune ») à une réplique de Sheppard dans le chapitre précédent, vous m'en voyez désolée, j'étais bien fatiguée. Si vous voyez autre chose, dites-le moi…

**Ode fugitive**

**Une histoire de pancakes**

Terre, Nevada, un autre motel parmi d'autres

Dans la poudreuse de la montagne, nous courrons. Poursuivis à haute altitude par des braconniers qui ne s'offusquent pas de tirer sur une femme toute seule au milieu des tigres. Ils ne doivent pas me croire dangereuse. Ils ont raison. White Tiger se met devant moi, je comprends qu'il veut que je monte sur lui, pour que le groupe puisse aller plus vite. Je m'exécute et nous commençons à distancer les hommes armés. Je tourne la tête vers l'avant et commence à comprendre pourquoi nous les avons distancés si vite. En face de nous il y a le vide. Le groupe ne semble pas s'en inquiéter. Ils vont même encore plus vite. Je m'accroche plus fort à White, j'ai le vertige.

Je sais que c'est un cauchemar. Je sais que c'est aussi un souvenir. Je sais ce qu'il va advenir. Je ne risque rien, même si je l'ai cru. Ils sautent.

Soudain, il n'y a plus rien autour de moi. Pourtant je me sens tomber. Ce n'était pas dans le scénario, ça. Je vois une barre de fer semblant sortir de nulle part. Avant de la perdre de vue, je l'empoigne. J'ai bien fait. Me voilà suspendue dans le vide tandis que le soleil m'empêche de bien voir le paysage. Ne pouvant faire autrement, je regarde en bas. Ai-je déjà dit que j'avais le vertige? Je regrette mon geste bien vite, mais j'aurait au moins appris qu'il y a la mer sous moi. Très loin, sous moi. Je commence à mieux voir et aperçois des tours. Mon regard se fixe sur l'une d'elle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je la vois exploser…

Dans la chambre d'un motel, une femme au longs cheveux bruns se réveille en sueur. Il semble qu'elle ait fait un cauchemar…

Pégase, Atlantis, laboratoire du Dr McKay

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas demander à Jennifer ? Demande un certain astrophysicien. Vous savez la médecine, c'est pas mon domaine. »

Todd lui lance un regard significatif et McKay se ratatine sur lui-même avant de revenir à son travail en marmonnant un « ok, j'ai compris, je vous laisse tranquille ».

Cela fais deux jours que le commandant wraith est là. Deux jours qui semblent bien longs à tout le monde sur la base. Bien sûr, Ronon le surveille de près, il est même dans la même pièce que lui à tout instants, prêt à dégainer. Et donc, depuis quarante-huit heures, le satédien ne dors pas, ce qui rajoute à la tension déjà palpable d'Atlantis. Pour cette raison, les deux marines supposés « escorter » Todd et protéger McKay, sont en ce moment même à l'infirmerie pour cause de ; « pétage de plombs d'un ex-runner ».

C'est dans cette ambiance, pour le moins pesante, qu'arrive une certaine technicienne du nom d'Amélia Banks. Celle-ci a entendu les conversations radio labo-infirmerie disant que Ronon avait quelque peu abimés les marines cités plus haut. Elle vient donc faire un état des lieux. Des bureaux non renversés, du matériel informatique en états de marche, un Rodney qui marmonne, un wraith occupé et un Ronon Dex un peu plus grognon qu'a l'accoutumée.

« Bon, tout va bien alors, dit-elle. »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers elle, McKay soupire de soulagement et lance ;

« Amélia ! Enfin, vous voilà! Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez, dites-moi, Radek est revenu ?

_Non, pas encore docteur McKay, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, répond-elle en s'approchant de son bureau. Par contre il y a des pancakes tous chauds à la cafétéria qui n'attendent que vous !

_C'est vrai ? Bon et bien je vais y aller vite avant qu'il n'en reste plus, ajoute-t-il en prenant son ordinateur. »

Sous ledit ordinateur se trouvait un bout de papier manuscrit dont Banks reconnut l'écriture.

« Tiens je ne savais pas que miss Travier vous écrivait, docteur. »

Cette fois, se ne sont pas deux paires d'yeux mais bien trois qui se posent sur elle comme si elle avait la réponse à toutes leurs questions. Le jeune femme se sent soudain toute petite et songe à son poste qu'elle a abandonné « juste pour un quart d'heure ».

« Vous savez qui à écrit ça ? Demanda Rodney.

_Oui bien sûr, je viens de vous le dire ! C'est Solène Travier, mais pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? Vous le saviez déjà non ?

_Non, je ne savais pas, s'exclame McKay avec une lueur dans les yeux. Alors c'est elle notre mystérieux informateur au sein de l'ONU.

_Ca m'étonnerait pas d'elle, déclare Ronon.

_Oui, elle doit bien savoir comment cacher un message dans le courrier puisqu'elle est secrétaire.

_Secrétaire administrative, corrige Amélia.

_Je vois pas la différence, rétorque le scientifique. Enfin, cela explique aussi le fait qu'elle soit au courant, personne ne soupçonne une secrétaire. Et puis comme ça on est sûr qu'elle n'a pas été parasitée ! »

Rodney était parti dans une euphorie communicative, oubliant même les pancakes de la cafétéria, quand la technicienne perça son petit nuage de bonheur ;

« Mais elle a démissionné. »

Les yeux bleus qui la regardaient à présent était emplis de détresse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que l'astrophysicien passait facilement d'un extrême à l'autre, faisant rarement dans la demie mesure.

« Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

_Ca va McKay, elle n'est pas morte, lança Ronon.

_En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda Todd, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part du satédien, qui n'attendait qu'un écart, si petit soit-il, pour lui tirer dessus.

_Il me semble, elle ne m'écrit plus depuis un moment, alors elle a dû sortir du projet Stargate.

_Sortir ou être évincée? Demanda McKay. »

Soudain, Amélia réalisa qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Si Solène avait décidé de partir, elle l'aurait prévenue, non ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. »

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, comme si elle venait d'annoncer la mort de la francophone. Puis une idée vint poindre dans l'esprit de Banks.

« Je demanderai au colonel Caldwell. Il est toujours au courant des allées et venues au sein du programme.

_Caldwell ? Siffla Rodney, je n'aime pas cette idée, mais alors pas du tout.

_Ne vous en faites pas docteur, si c'est moi qui demande, personne ne se posera de questions.

_D'accord, alors on fait comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, Amélia passa la porte. Elle fut vite rejointe par Ronon qui la regarda dans les yeux avant de conclure ;

« Sois prudente. »

Puis, il s'en retourna à sa tache, qu'il avait laissée trop longtemps, selon lui. Enfin, la technicienne entendit hurler « Mes pancakes ! » et elle fut dépassée par un scientifique ayant faim…

Terre, Nevada, un fast-food d'autoroute

« Voilà vos pancakes, s'exclama une femme en uniforme.

_Merci, répondit une autre femme aux longs cheveux bruns dans un parfait français. Vous pourrez me donner la note? Ajouta-t-elle en anglais. »

L'autre hocha la tête avant de repartir à ses fourneaux. Sur un écran de télévision datant d'une dizaines d'années, les infos donnait les prix de billets de concert d'un groupe de musique. Quand la chroniqueuse donna le nombre de tournées que le groupe avait fait, la francophone chuchota;

« Vingt-cinq petits tours et puis s'en vont. »

Plus tard la serveuse écoutera la chroniqueuse donner les dates de naissance et de mort d'une jeune française avant d'afficher sa photo. La serveuse tournera soudain son regard vers la place où était une cliente l'instant d'avant. Une femme au longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, comme à la télévision…


	3. Troisième objectif

Genre : science-fiction

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : l'univers, personnages et scénars de SGA sont à la MGM, Solène Travier est à moi.

Note : quand à la bande d'extrémistes, je ne fais pas dans la politique, il n'auront donc ni nom, ni culture spécifique, et n'interviendront pas vraiment, c'est juste dans un soucis scénaristique…

**Ode fugitive**

**Troisième objectif**

Pégase, cité d'Atlantis, salle de la Porte des Etoiles

Amélia était ravie ; aujourd'hui le Dédale était de retour, et qui disait retour du Dédale, disait retour du colonel Caldwell, qui disait retour du colonel, disait nouvelles de la Terre et qui disait nouvelles de la Terre, disait nouvelles de Solène Travier.

Ainsi donc, quand le colonel arriva, elle se précipita pour lui faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Elle avait assuré monsieur Woolsey qu'elle le ferait pour qu'il puisse finir son propre rapport au CIS, devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas refusé.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Banks ne se rendait pas compte que le colonel la dirigeait vers les laboratoires scientifiques. Enfin, elle en vint au sujet qui la préoccupait;

« Puis-je vous poser une question mon colonel ?

_Vous pouvez toujours la poser.

_Merci, mon colonel. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Solène Travier?

_Alors c'est pour ça que c'est vous qui me faites un rapport et non pas Woolsey.

_Oui, mon colonel, répondit la technicienne.

_Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous poser la question.

_Non, mon colonel, Jennifer Keller et toute l'équipe du colonel Sheppard se la posent aussi.

_Eh bien, je suppose que vous êtes aussi conviés à notre petite réunion. »

Enfin, Amélia réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le laboratoire du docteur McKay. Avant de pouvoir se demander de quelle réunion Caldwell parlait, la porte s'ouvrit et devant elle apparurent l'équipe de Sheppard au grand complet, les docteurs Jennifer Keller et Radek Zelenka, et enfin, Todd. Amélia entra à la suite du colonel Caldwell, puis la porte se referma sur eux. Elle s'approcha du groupe avec des yeux ronds, tandis que le colonel s'installait confortablement dans un siège;

« Bien, commença le commandant de vaisseau terrien, je vois que vous êtes tous là. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

_Colonel, salua Sheppard, peut-on savoir en quoi consiste cette réunion ?

_Mais bien sûr, objectif numéro un ; réunir nos informations à propos du complot fomenté par les Goa'ulds, objectif numéro deux ; trouver un moyen de le déjouer, objectif numéro trois …

_Attendez, attendez, coupa le docteur McKay, de quoi vous parlez ?

_Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, docteur, je sais très bien que vous enquêtez sur la prise de contrôle des Goa'ulds sur l'ONU.

_Donc vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Sheppard.

_Bien sûr, je suis dessus depuis plus longtemps que vous !

_Et de combien de temps parlons-nous ? Questionna Teyla.

_Huit mois.

_Quoi, ça fait huit mois que vous êtes au courant et vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ? S'offusqua le physicien.

_Si je me souviens bien, lança Ronon, c'est vous qui avez été contrôlé par ces trucs il y a quelques années non ? »

Le colonel Caldwell lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis répondis;

« C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis au courant depuis tout ce temps. Il me reste des souvenirs du symbiote, alors je sais décoder les signes.

_Je vois, souffla Sheppard, mais Rodney a raison, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour nous en parler ?

_Pour la même raison qui fait que votre enquête n'est pas officielle. On est tous soupçonnés. De plus, moins de gens sont au courant, mieux nous pouvons agir. Sur mon vaisseau, il n'y a que Novak et moi qui savons.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Interrogea l'autre colonel.

_Le président du programme Stargate au sein de l'ONU semble être un Goa'uld.

_Vous rigolez ? Se lamenta McKay, c'est encore pire que ce qu'on croyait. Qui d'autre est parasité ?

_Je n'ai pas pu avoir d'information précise, ce n'est pas non plus écrit sur leur front, c'est déjà une chance de savoir pour le président ! Par contre il semblerait que l'infiltration s'arrête à l'Organisation.

_C'est vrai ? S'exclama Rodney. On est peut-être pas si foutus que ça, alors.

_Et vous? Qu'avez vous appris? »

La question du colonel Caldwell laissa un blanc. Teyla finit par répondre;

« Seulement que l'ONU a été infiltré.

_Tiens donc, vous qui êtes si doués n'avez pas réussi à faire ce que deux personnes ont fait?

_Vous avez eu plus de temps que nous, s'offusqua McKay. Et puis on a quand même appris qui était notre informateur !

_Vous voulez parler de Solène Travier?

_Ah ! Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné parce qu'elle vous l'a dit ! S'emporta le scientifique en pointant du doigt la technicienne.

_Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit doucement Amélia.

_Banks n'a fait que me demander comment elle allait, McKay, et ce dernier rengaina son accusation. De toute façon, je savais déjà que miss Travier vous informait. »

Todd, qui jusque là avait suivi l'échange, se montra soudain intéressé et posa la question avant tout le monde ;

« Comment le saviez-vous ?

_Parce qu'elle m'informait, moi aussi. »

Un nouveau blanc s'ensuivit, rompu finalement par le docteur Keller ;

« Elle vous informait ? Elle ne le fait plus ?

_Non, je suppose que pour vous non plus ? Devant le manque de réaction de son auditoire, il poursuivit ; à quand remonte le dernier message qu'elle vous ait envoyé ? »

Le docteur Zelenka semblant enfin se trouver une utilité, répondit à la place de son supérieur, un peu trop hystérique à son goût, tout en cherchant le bout de papier;

« Le dernier date d'il y a deux mois, c'était aussi le premier, ajouta-t-il en tendant le message au colonel Caldwell. Ca dit juste de ne pas envoyer nos trouvailles à la zone cinquante et un.

_Je vois, cette fille est vraiment douée, réussir à vous faire parvenir un message aussi clair, c'est très impressionnant.

_Surtout sans se faire attraper, continue Radek.

_Elle s'est faite attraper, lâche le colonel. »

Tous regardent le commandant du Dédale avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci poursuit ;

« Mais elle s'est échappée de justesse, encore une fois. »

Cette fois, l'information semble abrutir totalement l'auditoire, sauf un certain wraith qui demande ;

« Encore une fois ?

_Exact. Solène Travier avait déjà fui il y a quelques années, mais pas sous ce nom là. Elle avait tellement bien réussi que son gouvernement l'a déclarée morte. Quand ils se sont rendus compte que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était trop tard, pour tout le monde elle était morte et enterrée. Ils l'ont renommée, lui ont donné un logement et un poste et lui ont gentiment demandé de se taire.

_Attendez, dis Banks, vous voulez dire que c'est une réfugiée politique? Mon colonel, ajoute-t-elle en se redressant.

_C'est exactement ce que je dis.

_Mais pour qu'il la renomment comme ça, remarqua Sheppard, elle a vraiment dû faire quelque chose d'incroyable.

_C'est le cas, colonel, cette fille c'est celle qui a, involontairement, attiré les foudres de certains extrémistes sur elle il y a quelques années.

_Vous parlez de…

_De cela même ! »

Tous les terriens semblent tomber des nues. Quand Ronon demande de quoi il s'agit, c'est Jennifer qui explique ;

« Eh bien, il y a sept ans, des extrémistes ont commencé à revendiquer leurs opinions et a faire exploser des bombes un peu partout dans les grandes villes. Quatre ans plus tard, ils se sont attaqués à une banque de Washigton en faisant une prise d'otage. Le SWAT est arrivé très vite ainsi que toutes les autorités requises dans ce genre de cas. Au bout de dix-sept heures, personne n'avait été relâché et aucune rançon n'avait été demandé. Puis, des coups de feu sont partis, une vitre a explosé et une femme envoyait un des ravisseur par la fenêtre brisée.

_Wouah, je crois que j'aime bien cette femme! S'enthousiasme Ronon.

_Ouais, fallait le faire, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se battre, ajoute Sheppard.

_Bref, interrompt Keller avant qu'elle ne perde le fil de l'histoire. Après ça, les medias ont fait d'elle un symbole et le groupuscule l'a prise pour cible. Elle s'est enfuie et au bout d'un an, elle a été déclarée morte, une cérémonie à été donnée et une médaille lui a été remise, dix mois plus tard, à titre posthume.

_Sauf qu'elle n'était pas morte, poursuivit Caldwell. Elle est revenue lors de la cérémonie, et est allée se présenter à son propre président, qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui présenter ses excuses et de lui offrir quelques dédommagements, dont un poste à l'ONU. De là, elle a pu apprendre beaucoup de choses, et quand sa capacité à voir l'avenir, à laquelle j'ai du mal à croire, lui a permis de voir le général O'Neill et certains membres du CIS, les dirigeants du programme Stargate ont décidé que ce serait elle qu'ils vous enverrait pour faire la liaison. J'imagine que c'est après ça que les Goa'ulds ont infiltré l'Organisation. Elle s'est risquée à nous prévenir, et la voilà en fuite à nouveau. J'en viens donc à notre troisième objectif ; préparer une opération de secours pour Solène Travier…


	4. Pas utile

Genre : Science fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : l'univers, les personnages, lieux et scénars de Stargate sont à la MGM, Solène Travier est à moi.

Note : Merci à Didine22 pour ses commentaires, elle est un repère temporelle pour moi ( je vois où j'en suis avec les mails d'alerte ), et une correctrice. En parlant de ça, j'ai réalisé il y a peu que je m'embrouillais avec les conjugaisons à la première personne. Je sais, c'est du programme CE2, mais ayez pitié du pauvre petit scarabée T-T

**Ode fugitive**

**Je n'ai pas été très utile**

Pégase, Atlantis, ponts d'envol sous-marin des Jumpers

Ils étaient là, les deux plus grands scientifiques de la cité à s'occuper de la remise en état des petits vaisseaux. Le docteur McKay ronchonnait et le docteur Zelenka jurait quelques fois dans sa langue maternelle. Mais bon sang, ils n'étaient pas techniciens!

« Radek, sortez de là vous me dérangez ! Maugréa le canadien.

_Mouais, de toutes façons, je ne suis jamais très utile.

_Non, surtout si vous restez dans le passage ! »

Les scientifiques en revinrent à leurs occupations quand Rodney finit par réaliser qu'il avait loupé un épisode.

« Attendez, Radek, de quoi vous parlez ?

_Ben, de la réunion, répondit le tchèque sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Mais si, vous avez été très utile, vous êtes celui qui connaît le mieux l'appareil de M7G-677, tenta de le rassurer son collègue.

_Je ne parlais pas de cette réunion, Rodney.

_Ah bon ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Zelenka. De quelle réunion vous parlez alors?

_De celle que l'on a eu avec le colonel Caldwell.

_On a eu une réunion avec lui ? S'étonna l'autre en semblant chercher dans sa mémoire cet hypothétique moment.

_Mais oui, il y a deux jours. »

McKay essayait de se souvenir.

« En privé, avec Ronon et Teyla.

_Ah oui, ça y est je me souviens ! Vous trouvez que vous n'avez pas été utile ? Vous avez quand même coupé le système de surveillance.

_Peut-être mais vous auriez très bien pu le faire. Et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup participé.

_Ha ! Mais Teyla et Ronon non plus, ça n'empêche pas que leur présence était nécessaire. Quand on aura besoin d'eux, on n'aura pas besoin de tout réexpliquer. C'est bon, vous êtes rassuré ?

_Bof.

_Et puis, il faut pas comparer, moi je ne fait que me plaindre !

_Ca fait bien un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord.

_Eh ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

_Rien, Rodney.

_Mpf, grogna ce dernier en croisant ses bras sur son torse. On soutien ses amis et voilà comment on est remercié ! »

Le tchèque soupira et tout deux finirent par reprendre leur travail.

Dans la soirée, le colonel Sheppard vint chercher des nouvelles de ses vaisseaux spatiaux et trouva un scientifique dans un des Jumper. Mais peut-être pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

« Radek? Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez réparé les deux Jumpers ?

_Rodney était là, il est parti il y a une demi-heure pour rejoindre le docteur Keller. Mais on avait déjà fini, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

_Je fait les dernières vérifications.

_Ah, et bien, quand vous aurez fini, n'oubliez pas d'aller manger, dit le colonel en amorçant son départ.

_En fait, je les ai déjà finies.

_Quoi déjà ? Répondit, surprit, le colonel en se retournant.

_Ca fait un moment en fait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là dans ce cas?

_Je cherche un moyen de la retrouver.

_Qui?

_La française qui a disparu.

_Ah, elle ! Et ça donne quoi ?

_Je me disais qu'elle était peut-être allée aux mêmes endroits que Seely, puisque ces deux-là sont liés psychiquement.

_Ouais, possible, concéda Sheppard. C'est un début au moins. J'ai encore le dossier de l'enquête, je chercherais où est-ce qu'il a pu résider et on verra.

_Faites donc ça, moi je vais chercher un moyen de protéger la cité d'une arrivée d'un Goa'uld.

_Bonne idée Zelenka, conclut le colonel avant de s'en aller pour de bon. »

Terre, Nevada, un fast-food d'autoroute

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns sirotait un milkshake. Elle songeait à sa meilleure amie quand soudain…

Tout disparaît devant moi. Le fast-food, la table, les gens, le milkshake… Je me retrouve dans la tête d'un autre, partageant ses pensées et ses sens. C'est tellement rare quand ça m'arrive que je pourrait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Toujours est-il que ce que je vois me rappelle quelque chose. C'est Atlantis, une zone dans laquelle je ne suis jamais allée, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup visité la cité. Il y a deux Jumpers. L'esprit qui me loge sans le savoir écoute très attentivement les voix qui parlent. Il semble les avoir reconnues. Tiens moi aussi, ce sont mes deux scientifiques préférés. Il sont encore en train de se chamailler, non? Pour le savoir j'écoute plus attentivement… McKay est toujours autant à côté de la plaque en sociologie, apparemment. Ils ont eu une réunion secrète ? C'est aussi ce que pense mon logeur. Il se fait le plus discret possible, mais continue à écouter. Il hésite à enregistrer la conversation avec son portable, mais pour ça il faudrait appuyer sur touches qui sont bruyantes, c'est sûr qu'il se ferait repérer. Tant pis, il va essayer de graver dans sa mémoire ce qui se dit, mais surtout ne pas oublier les noms cités… Il pense qu'il faudra une nouvelle recrue sur Atlantis pour veiller à la sécurité, mais si c'est McKay qui les couvre la prochaine fois, même le plus grand spécialiste n'y pourra rien.

Quand les deux compères se remettent à leurs piailleries habituelles, l'espion s'en va et je me sens revenir à moi. Avant de pouvoir enfin retourner à mon milkshake, j'entends mon hôte penser à ceux qu'il va informer. C'est pas vrai ! J'en aurais jamais fini !

Terre ?

Dans un laboratoire tenu secret, une vasque pleine d'un produit semblable à de l'eau en plus gluant, est reliée à de nombreux appareils. Des scientifiques sont là pour veiller sur le tout.

Un homme arrive, et demande au scientifique en chef comment se passe l'expérience.

« Tout ce passe comme prévu, je dirais même, ça avance plus vite que nos meilleurs pronostics. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'est toujours ça de pris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en parlant il montre à l'homme les données récoltées.

« Magnifique, réponds le nouveau venu.

_Je dirais même, tout baigne ! »

Les deux tournent leurs regards sur la vasque. Est-ce celle-ci qui est relié aux terminaux, respirateurs et autres appareils de survie, ou la femme plongée dedans ?


	5. Souvenirs

Genre : science-fiction, supernaturel

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : l'univers, personnages, lieux et scénars de Stargate appartiennent à la MGM, Solène Travier est à moi, ainsi que son groupe d'amis.

Note : Didine22, la correction, je l'accepte avec plaisir, j'en ai bien besoin. Alors, pour ce qui est de la femme du chapitre précédent, on saura qui elle est à partir de ce chapitre plus d'autres détails dans le suivant.

En général; si il y a des passages qui ne sont pas clairs, dites-le moi, que je puisse rattraper le coup très vite.

J'ai fait une grosse erreur, pardonnez-moi O_O je me suis plantée de chapitre ! « souvenirs » passe avant « fantômes », je suis désolée T-T

**Ode Fugitive**

**Souvenirs**

Terre, Nevada, un bar dans une ville

Accoudée à un bar, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns regarde une photo, perdue dans ses pensée, devant un verre. Le barman, qui ne va pas tarder à fermer à l'établissement, s'intéresse de plus près à l'image et demande, curieux, à la cliente ;

« Des amis à vous ? »

La femme relève les yeux vers lui, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, avant de répondre ;

« Ouais, c'était mes meilleurs amis.

_Ils le sont plus ?

_On s'est perdus de vue.

_Ah, c'est dommage ça.

_Mmh.

_Vous les connaissiez d'où ?

_On avez les mêmes capacités, on s'est trouvés grâce à ça, dit-elle, chantonnante.

_C'est fréquent ça.

_Ah ?

_Oui, les gens qui bossent dans le même milieu ont tendance à se retrouver dans les mêmes conférences et tout ça…

_Vous avez raison, confirma-t-elle en songeant que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voyait.

_Et c'est un bon souvenir ?

_De quoi ?

_La photo, en général on prend des photos pour se souvenir des belles choses.

_Ah, non, c'était juste une photo, il n 'y avait rien de particulier. Mais c'est la seule photo qu'il me reste d'eux.

_Pour quelle raison ?

_Mes cartes mémoire ont brûlés. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est sûr. »

Il y a un instant de flottement, pendant lequel la brune replonge dans sa mémoire, puis le barman reprends ;

« Vous me les présentez ?

_Si vous voulez, répondit-elle en souriant à son hôte. L'asiatique, c'est Yashi, elle est plutôt calée en peinture, du coup on ne l'a jamais vue les cheveux détachés, ça la gêne.

_J'imagine.

_La black, c'est Tania, son vrai nom c'est Toïemina, mais c'est trop long, donc on l'appelais Tania. Ca ne se voit pas car elle est assise, mais elle a une taille mannequin, c'est impressionnant. Mais contrairement aux apparences, cette fille est une geekette, c'est son domaine.

_Ah, mais quel rapport entre l'art et l'informatique ?

_Mais il y a des logiciels d'art, moi je suis incapable d'en faire, je m'entends très mal avec les ordinateurs, mais elle, elle y arrivait assez facilement.

_Je vois.

_Moi, je suis au milieu, j'ai changé de coupe depuis, et de boulot, à cette époque, j'étais dessinatrice de BD.

_Vous parlez des comics ?

_Non, pas exactement, mais le principe est le même il me semble.

_Ah. »

Nouveau flottement.

« Et le gars ? Demande-t-il

_Pardon ?

_Vous ne m'avez pas parlé du petit blond.

_Ah, c'est mon ex. Je le trouvais génial. Très pur. Quelque chose d'enchanteur. Il faisait cet effet à tout le monde. Comme si il était né avant que le péché ne vienne sur Terre. Il faisait des œuvres au fusain magnifiques, mais les meilleures étaient celles à la sanguine. C'était le meilleur d'entre nous. Sur tout les points.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il n'était pas si parfait que ça ? Vous avez trouvé mieux ailleurs ?

_Non, rien de tout ça, réfuta-t-elle en secouant les main devant elle. En fait, il avait une maladie auto-immune puis il a eu un cancer, l'alliance des deux l'a tué, finit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_Oh. »

Un silence s'installe, un silence trop pesant pour l'homme, qui décide d'agir ;

« Allez, je vous offre un deuxième verre.

_Merci. »

Ils se sourient mutuellement, parler un peu aura fait du bien à la française…

Pégase, sur un vaisseau ruche

Sur le vaisseau amiral de Todd, un des wraiths sous ses ordres, se repose. Les yeux grand ouverts, il songe encore à ce qu'il a vécu là-bas. Cette planète que la plupart des siens pensent être le festin par excellence, pour lui, ça n'a été qu'une prison. Ces humains lui semblaient encore plus primitifs que ceux d'ici. Il n'en a vu aucun qui ait été un tant soit peu intelligent.

Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui susurre que c'est faux et lui rappelle une certaine jeune femme. Même si l'admettre lui fait l'effet d'un poison, c'est vrai, cette humaine était intelligente, elle est intelligente. Elle est aussi douée qu'une reine, et elle a cet autre don. En plus, elle est très belle, pour une humaine. La première fois qu'il l'a vue, il s'est demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de garder les yeux fermés, une intuition lui disait qu'elle allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Soudain, un souvenir de cette Terre lui revient. Le vrai premier souvenir qu'il ait de Solène Travier et il n'en n'avait même pas conscience jusque là. C'était en Arizona, dans un des nombreux motels qui longeait la route. Il allait sortir se nourrir quand il entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'a côté. Là aussi, un intuition lui avait dit de ne pas sortir. Cette voix avait mis tellement d'urgence dans ce qu'elle disait qu'il l'avait écoutée. Il était donc resté là, la main presque sur la poignée de la porte, attendant un quelque chose qui allait peut-être bouleverser sa vie. Observant par l'œillet de la porte, une jeune femme est arrivée, cheveux sombres, peau blanche, mais impossible de donner une description plus précise entre l'effet loupe et la pénombre de la nuit. Elle s'accoude à la rambarde, allume une cigarette ( nda : par soucis de culpabilité, je souligne que la cigarette peut causer des effets non-réparables ), une de ces très fines cigarettes, à sa grande surprise, elle ne fait qu'en humer l'odeur. Il l'entend marmonner quelque chose dans une langue étrangère, il capte ses pensées pour comprendre. Alors, c'est un problème de discrétion ? Si elle prend des encens, la douane risque de faire des analyses plus poussées de ses papiers et découvrir qui elle est avant l'heure. Quand le cylindre à finit de brûler, elle l'éteins avant de le jeter au loin. Elle prononce une phrase qu'il dédaigne soigneusement.

Enfin, à part elle, aucun humain… C'est faux, continue de susurrer la petite voix. Il y a aussi cette autre femme qui poursuivait la première…

Terre, Pennsylvanie, Philadelphie, Atelier d'artiste

« Ah ! C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à la joindre depuis qu'elle est partie chercher Solène ! Elle avait dit qu'elle me contacterai pour le festival, mais ça fait un mois qu'il est passé, et je sais toujours pas où elle est ! Entre la mort d'Adrian, celle de la miss et maintenant la disparition de Tania, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule survivante du groupe !

_Et moi ?

_Toi t'es le frangin ! Tu compte pas ! T'imagines si je devait compter le frère et la sœur de notre française et toute la fratrie de notre rayon de soleil ? Ce serait pas gérable !

_C'est bon, j'ai compris, calme-toi Yashi. Si tu es autant inquiète pour elle, tu n'as qu'à là chercher.

_Tu rigoles ! Et si je disparaît moi aussi ? Notre groupe est maudit ! Oh non ! Je vais devenir une artiste maudite dont on ne comprendra le talent que dans cinq cent ans !

_Tu me rappelles combien tu gagnes ? Mais, sinon, tu n'a qu'à emmener quelqu'un pour te rassurer.

_Qui ? Toi, l'estropié ? C'est ça, ranges ta canne et va parler avec mamie octogénaire de l'hospice!

_Ma canne peut faire très mal si je te frappe avec, Yashi. Tu pourrait emmener le meilleurs ami d'Adrian, comme ça vous partagerez la malédiction à deux.

_Je pense pas que Solène soit ravie qu'on le lui ramènes. De toute manière, il a déjà une sacré malédiction, tu trouves pas ?

_Ouais, son meilleur ami et la femme de sa vie sont morts.

_Présumée morte, pour la miss, nuance. Bon tant pis, je t'emmènes à l'aventure !

_Tu m'avais pas dis de ranger ma canne ?

_Tu m'as pas dit qu'elle te servait à frapper? Tu viens et discute pas ! Tu t'inquiètes pour elles autant que moi ! »

De l'atelier sortent deux curieux personnages. Une jeune femme asiatiques aux couettes basses et au long manteau camouflage, tirant par le poignet un homme blond, cheveux mi-longs, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, un peu claudicant aussi, faute de pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa canne tant son amie va vite.

« Et comme disaient nos deux tourtereaux ; never shall we die ! »


	6. Fantômes

Genre : science-fiction, supernaturel

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : l'univers, personnages, lieux et scénars de Stargate appartiennent à la MGM, Solène Travier et sa troupe sont à moi.

Note : Si certains passages ne sont pas très clairs, veuillez me le signaler, je suis consciente d'avoir du mal à m'expliquer ( et, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas déjà dit ; ayez pitié du pauvre scarabée T-T ).

Note 2 : écrit en écoutant Adèle, Rolling in the deep.

**Ode fugitive**

**Fantômes**

Pégase, planète neutre

« Vous êtes sûr que ce sont là tous les endroits où vous vous êtes arrêtés ? Demanda le colonel Sheppard en agitant un carnet.

_Pas un ne manque, rétorque un wraith en le regardant les yeux.

_Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Dans deux semaines j'ai ma permission, j'en profiterai pour la chercher, avec vous, Rodney, lança l'américain à l'adresse du canadien. Teyla et Ronon ne peuvent pas venir, ça paraitrait trop suspect, alors n'espérez même pas demander.

_Et pourquoi demanderai-je ? Réponds le wraith, imperturbable.

_Je ne sais pas, ironisa Sheppard, peut-être parce qu'elle vous a sauvé la vie, Seely !

_Je ne dois rien à une humaine, lâcha ce dernier, même si, en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il ne disait cela que par fierté. »

Sheppard lui lança un regard inquisiteur, puis il dit à son équipe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils se retrouvaient, lui et le canadien, sur Terre, à chercher une personne soi-disant morte, autant dire ; un fantôme.

Pégase, le Dédale

Mais avant cela, ils rejoignirent l'ingénieur Novak, le docteur comme soutien à l'ingénieur et le colonel comme escorte. Enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, il s'agissait de prévenir les deux comploteurs du plan pour retrouver Solène et aussi d'en élaborer un autre pour la ramener en lieu sûr.

« Par « lieu sûr », vous parlez d'Atlantis n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien sûr, de quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ?

_Rodney, soupira le militaire.

_Le Dédale est beaucoup plus sûr pour elle que la Cité.

_Vous rigolez ? Et les batailles spatiales ?

_Il n'y a pas de batailles prévues pour le moment.

_Et les accidents ? Ça arrive, vous savez. Tenez, l'autre jour je…

_McKay, ça suffit, l'arrêta Sheppard. Le colonel Caldwell est d'accord pour la garder sur son vaisseau ?

_Quoi ? Mais vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça !

_Si, Rodney, j'y pensais depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Il y a moins de gens sur le vaisseau que sur Atlantis, ce sera plus facile pour le colonel que pour moi de m'en occuper.

Mais vous ne seriez pas tout seul, il y aurait Teyla et Ronon et moi.

_Il n'y a pas que ça. Atlantis est beaucoup plus surveillée que les vaisseaux de notre flotte.

_Ah, vous parlez des Goa'ulds.

_Exactement. Et n'oubliez pas que dans quelques semaines, une délégation de l'ONU doit arriver sur la cité pour tout vérifier. Imaginez qu'elle soit là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comment comptez-vous expliquer sa présence chez nous ?

_Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua piteusement l'astrophysicien.

_Sans oublier, l'acheva Novak, que pour qu'elle vienne « chez vous », il faut déjà qu'elle passe la porte des étoiles, et donc, tout le SGC. »

Un blanc s'installa. Elle reprend ;

« Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, dit-elle en tendant un petit appareil au colonel, vous lui donnerez ça. Au moment voulu, vous nous enverrez un signal, on la téléportera ici.

_Et que ferez-vous une fois qu'elle sera à bord ? demanda Sheppard.

_On s'en occupera. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a tout prévu, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Le colonel acquiesça, et ils finirent ce pour quoi ils étaient venus avant de s'en aller.

Deux semaines plus tard, Terre, Nevada, autoroute peu fréquentée

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns savait où ils étaient, mais elle ne savait pas où ils se rendaient. Ne pouvant pas non plus les contacter sans se faire repérer, ni ralentir sa progression, elle espérait juste que Sheppard et son acolyte ne tarderaient pas trop.

Elle les voyait eux, et de plus en plus souvent elle repensait à ses amis. Elle y pensait comme si elle était près d'eux. Elle les sentait. Yashi et Alexeï. Elle sentait l'asiatique et avait parfois l'impression qu'elle aussi la ressentait. Cependant, ce n'était pas précis, comme si Yashi était trop occupée pour s'intéresser à elle. Comme si elle s'inquiétait. Se pourrait-il que Yashi la suive aussi ? Non, pas elle, sinon elle la verrait comme elle voyait les deux compères de la Cité perdue. Pas elle, mais alors, quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour elle ? A part un membre du groupe, il n'y a personne à qui elle et Alexeï tiennent. Le seul membre du groupe qui reste c'est…

« Non ! S'exclame-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrête sur le bord de la route et essaie de se calmer. Au lieu de ça, elle voit une adresse. Ca y est, ça recommence, elle est encore une fois guidée. Cette fois, ce n'est pas pour fuir, c'est pour sauver quelqu'un. Une personne à qui elle tient. Elle ne l'abandonnera pas. Jamais !

Elle sors un long manteau bleu nuit de son coffre, l'enfile, remet son casque, remonte sur sa moto, et pars vers son nouvel objectif. Peu importent ceux qui la suivent. De toutes façons, Sheppard est assez proche de Yashi pour la rattraper, de là, ils iront sûrement la retrouver et l'aider à sauver la belle…

Deux jours plus tard, Terre, Nevada, le fast-food d'autoroute

« Donc, vous l'avez vue ? Demande une asiatique.

_Oui, à la télé, réponds la serveuse.

_Nan mais, en vrai ! »

L'autre secoue la tête en haussant les épaules. La pseudo-enquêtrice soupire bruyamment avant de souffler, dépitée ;

« Bon, je peux avoir un milkshake?

_Bien sûr. Quel parfum ?

_Chocolat, réponds un homme blond avant sa comparse.

_Ca arrive dans deux minutes. Vous pouvez vous installer en attendant.

_Merci. »

La serveuse s'en va sans répondre. Assis à une table, Yashi demande ;

_Axel, pourquoi t'as pris chocolat, et si j'en voulais pas ?

_T'en aurais pris un autre. Mais je voulais être sûr que tu fasse le bon choix.

_Ce n'est qu'une glace.

_C'est de la psychologie. Si Solène est passée ici, elle aura pris chocolat.

_Tu compte sur l'éventualité que Solène ai pris un milkshake?

_Elle prend toujours ça. »

L'asiatique se renfrogne, sachant qu'il a raison, mais ne voulant pas l'avouer. L'homme poursuit, il a l'habitude des bouderies de l'asiatique ;

« Une serveuse ne regarde pas les infos, ou que d'un œil, elle n'aurait pas le temps, surtout sur une route fréquentée. Elle n'aurait pas pu reconnaître la miss en photo, sauf si elle l'a vue en vrai. Cependant, il se peut qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas. Mais dans ce cas, elle nous aurait dit qu'elle était morte, puisque c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Elle doit croire que si elle en parle elle passera pour une folle. Donc si on prend les mêmes habitudes que Solène, elle pensera qu'on la connaît…

_Elle aurait raison.

_…et elle nous parlera plus facilement.

_Voilà votre commande, dit la serveuse en posant le breuvage et une assiette de pancakes. Ca c'est la maison qui offre.

_Merci, répondit Alexeï tout sourire, dans un parfait français.

_Dites, votre amie là, sur la photo, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ou elle a fait quelque chose de mal?

_Non, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles et nous aimerions la retrouver, répondit le blond.

_Ca me rassure. Dites, Vous me croyez si je vous dit que je l'ai vue ? Pas seulement aux infos.

_Bien sûr, sinon nous ferions de bien piètres investigateurs.

_Dans ce cas, je l'ai vue, elle était là, là où vous êtes assise jeune fille, et elle a pris un milkshake et des pancakes.

_Au chocolat ? Demanda Yashi, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Oui pourquoi?

_Pour rien, c'est pas important, lâcha-t-elle en évitant de regarder le blond. »

Après avoir regardé les deux jeunes gens avec curiosité, elle leur dit enfin ;

« Je ne sais pas où elle est allé par contre. Bon, bonne journée. »

Puis, elle s'en va. Alexeï regarde Yashi et lui souffle ;

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

_Oh, ça va ! T'avais raison, t'es content ? »

Devant son sourire ravi, elle se plonge le plus possible dans son dossier et finit par lui lancer ;

_N'empêche, c'était mon idée de chercher Solène pour trouver Tania.

_Tu as raison, mais là, je suis bien forcé de croire qu'elle est encore en vie.

_Tu crois que Tania est passée par là ?

_Tu en doutes ? Je croyais qu'elle avait plus de pouvoirs que toi, elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de demander pour savoir si la miss est passée par là.

_Oui mais, jusque là je sentais sa présence, et ici, non. C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a trop de mouvements, trop de personnes qui passent et qui s'en vont.

_Me demandes pas à moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre être humain sans pouvoirs psychiques. »

Yashi soupira. Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter…


	7. Quand Yashi rencontre Johny

Genre : science-fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : Blabla à voir sur les chapitres précédents.

Note : La ressemblance entre le titre de ce titre et le titre d'un célèbre film hollywoodien est totalement fortuite, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais vu ce film, faudrait que je le fasse u_u '

**Ode fugitive**

**Quand Yashi rencontre Johny**

Terre, Arizona, Phoenix, ?

Cela fait deux jours que je tourne autour de ce bâtiment. Je sens l'aura de Tania comme je sentais l'aura de… Surtout, ne pas y penser ! Je cherche une entrée, une issue, des gardes, j'essaie de connaître leurs rondes, de savoir avec quoi ils sont armés, si ils savent ce qu'il se passe ici. Pour les gardes ça va, pour l'entrée, je cherche encore. Il faudrait que j'en trouve une, et vite ! Le colonel Sheppard, le docteur McKay, Yashi et Alexeï sont en chemin. Dans quelques heures ils seront là. Je sens que je vais encore courir, comme là-bas, quand je fuyais pour ma famille et pour ma vie. Ne divagues pas, jeune fille, ils comptent sur toi.

C'est vrai. Yashi a perçu ma présence, quand je me suis affolée sur la route, elle s'est précipitée, Alexeï ne l'a pas vue partir. Il est resté au fast-food ( qui fait de très bon milkshake ) et il a pris une chambre dans l'hôtel d'en face. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il s'en voulait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait ! Yashi n'a pas arrêté, elle avait même piqué des trucs à Damian, pour rester éveillée. Si la police l'avait arrêtée sur la route… Enfin, Sheppard est arrivé au motel où était Axel. C'était l'un de ceux où Seely avait séjourné. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je suivait le même parcours. De fil en aiguille ;

Deux jours plus tôt, Terre, Nevada

« Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison cette demoiselle est recherchée ? Demanda un blond.

_Elle n'a rien fait de mal, rassurez-vous, nous voulons juste la retrouver, répondit un brun à la coupe démente.

_On ne cherche pas quelqu'un juste pour la « retrouver », claqua le blond en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts, sauf si la personne qui cherche est un ami. Vous, siffla-t-il avant que l'on ne le coupe et en montrant du doigt les enquêteurs, vous n'êtes pas des amis de cette personne, c'est évident !

_Et comment vous savez que, commença un autre brun sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

_Rodney, le coupa donc l'autre brun, et si vous vous taisiez ? »

Ledit Rodney voulut protester mais se ravisa. L'autre poursuivit ;

« Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas des amis, mais je peux vous assurer que jamais l'un de nous ne lui fera le moindre mal.

_Soit, concéda l'interlocuteur avec un mouvement de tête méfiant.

_Je pense que nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire.

_C'est un fait. Nous devrions en discuter dans le fast-food d'en face.

_Je suis d'accord, s'exclama Rodney avant que son acolyte ne puisse répondre. Ils font des pancakes, c'est cool non ? »

Sur ces mots, ils s'en furent, laissant là un propriétaire et sa fille éberlués.

« Mais les pancakes, tout le monde en fait, dit cette dernière. »

Voilà donc les trois hommes réunis au lieu dit. Après avoir passé commande, ils se présentèrent ;

« Je suis le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, de l'Air Force, dit-il en tendant ses papiers au blond. Lui, c'est le docteur Rodney McKay.

_En astrophysique, pas en médecine. Je comprend pas que la médecine soit appelé « science », c'est du vaudou.

_Rodney, vous me rappelez avec qui vous sortez ?

_C'est bon, j'ai rien dit.

_Bien, et vous, vous êtes ? »

Le blond jaugea les deux compères du regard, et, semblant trouver satisfaction, se présente à son tour ;

« Je suis Alexeï Axarell, dit Axel, propriétaire et PDG d'une filière de galeries d'arts dont la principale est à Philadelphie. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Solène, mais avant de vous en dire plus, je voudrais savoir quels liens vous avez avec elle, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui du colonel.

_Et bien, nous n'avons pas le droit de vous dire ce que nous faisons exactement, mais elle était avec nous il y a peu et nous avons récemment appris qu'elle était en danger.

_Alors c'est de ça que tu parlais, marmonna Axel avant de soupirer. Vous êtes au courant de ses capacités ?

_Plus ou moins, répondit McKay sur un ton supérieur, je n'ai jamais cru à ces balivernes. »

Le PDG le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire avant de poursuivre ;

« Il étaient cinq comme ça, ou plutôt quatre et demi. Damian ne voit que quand il est drogué. Les cinq sont des artistes, et les cinq voient plus loin que le reste du monde. Damian et mon frère se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils ont toujours su de quoi ils étaient capables. Cependant, les capacité du premier ce sont estompées à l'adolescence, tandis que celles du second restaient les mêmes. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai organisé une vente. Les artistes avaient été sélectionnés par Damian et moi-même. C'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Adrian, mon petit frère, Damian, son meilleur ami, Yashi, une peintre sortant tout droit de Chinatown, Tania, une jamaïcaine, et enfin, Solène, une française dont nous n'avons jamais réussi à prononcer le vrai nom. Ils se sont reconnus dès le premier regard, c'était vraiment bizarre, je peux vous l'assurer. Ils ont formé leur troupe, Damian y mettait un espèce d'esprit de compétition. Non seulement il ne voyait plus que sous l'emprise de stupéfiant, mais en plus son meilleur ami avait ses capacités doublés en présence de Solène. Ces deux-là formaient un duo en parfaite osmose. Ensemble ils pouvaient décider si ils voyaient ou non. Ils étaient magnifiques, même sans ça. Malheureusement, mon frère est mort, environ deux ans plus tard. Cancer inopérable puisqu'il avait une maladie héritée de nos grands parents. Après ça, Solène est devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, elle ne vivait plus que pour les autres. Damian est tombé encore plus profond dans la drogue. Elle a voulu le tirer de là, mais n'a pas réussi. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était morte. Mais il faut croire que quelque chose la rattache à cette vie.

_Il faut croire en effet, confirme Sheppard, toujours maître de lui-même. »

Ils restent un moment sans rien dire, l'un perdu dans ses souvenirs, les autres assimilant les informations données.

« Et ça nous mène où tout ça ? Demanda le physicien.

_Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Tania est partie il y a quelques mois pour retrouver notre française, comme ça fait un moment qu'elle ne donne plus de nouvelles, Yashi est moi sommes partis à sa recherche. Seulement, hier soir, elle s'en est allée toute seule. Je pense qu'elle a du repérer l'une ou l'autre des filles et qu'elle à préféré me mettre à l'écart.

_Donc, commença Sheppard, si nous voulons retrouver miss Travier, nous devons retrouver Yashi.

_Si vous parlez de Solène, c'est ça.

_Donc nous devons vite y aller, lança McKay

_Attendez, avant de vous empresser vers une recherche qui prendra des jours, dit Axel en tendant un bout de papier. J'ai une adresse !

Deux jour plus tard, Terre, Arizona, aux abords de Phoenix

L'équipe se reposait à présent dans un fast-food en bord de ville. Ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours à conduire et dormir à tour de rôle, excepté Axel, qui ne pouvait pas conduire compte tenu de l'état de sa jambe.

Une jeune femme entre à son tour dans le fast-food. Après avoir regardé, d'un coup d'œil rapide, les personnes présentes, elle se dirigea vers une table. Celle des trois hommes justement. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les table d'un coup sec et s'exclama ;

« Salut la jeunesse ! Moi c'est Yashi, artiste peintre. Il paraît que vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Le blond la regarda et sourit.

« Eh bien, belle brune, on s'en va sans dire au revoir ?

_J'étais pressée. Elle m'a vue l'autre, alors on devrait aller la rejoindre.

_Quoi, déjà ? S'écria McKay.

_Bonjour, mademoiselle, je suis, voulu se présenter le colonel, mais il fut vite coupé par l'asiatique.

_Oui je sais, colonel et l'autre est physicien, excusez-moi j'ai mes deux meilleures amies à aller sauver, alors, pour la politesse, on repassera.

_D'accord, lâcha un Sheppard quelque peu éberlué. »

Après quoi cette équipe hétéroclite s'en fut en emportant leurs commandes, et après avoir payé. Même si leurs objectifs finaux différaient, chacun d'eux le savait ; dans quelques minutes, ils retrouveraient Solène…


	8. Tania

Genre : science-fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : l'univers, lieux, personnages et scénars de Stargate sont à la MGM, Solène et sa troupe sont à moi.

Note : je ne suis pas très inspirée par ce chapitre, désolée si ça se ressens :/

Ecrit en écoutant le thème principal du visiteur du futur et certaines musiques avec River Song et Doctor eleventh ( aucun ne m'appartient non plus, ça vaut sûrement mieux, vous en conviendrez… )

**Ode fugitive**

**Tania**

Terre, Arizona, Phoenix

La belle équipée, à présent composée de Yashi, Alexeï, Sheppard et McKay, tous les cinq dans une voiture rétro (parce que, comme dit Axel; « maintenant, on ne fait plus dans la qualité mais dans la quantité »), qui se gare à l'adresse que le blond avait notée. Ils sortent de la voiture, avec satisfaction, après deux heures de route, c'est quand même agréable de se dégourdir les jambes. Après s'être étiré autant qu'il le pouvait, le physicien demande ;

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

_Vous me suivez, dit simplement l'asiatique.

_Ah ouais ? Et où ? Vous allez nous dire que vous avez un super pouvoir qui vous permet de savoir où on doit aller ? »

La jeune artiste lui lance un regard noir et lui rétorque sèchement ;

« Pour le savoir, il suffit de me suivre ! »

McKay, plus décontenancé par l'air furieux qu'elle lui envoie, plutôt que par le ton qu'elle utilise, mime le poisson rouge dans son bocal quelques instants avant de fermer sa bouche totalement et de suivre le groupe qui est déjà parti.

Du côté de Solène, il y a comme un léger goût de victoire; elle a trouvé l'entrée et assommé le garde qui était devant, tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils pourront entrer et la suivre, mais elle ne peut pas les laisser la retrouver maintenant. Ils ne la laisseront pas récupérer Tania si elle les laisse faire. Elle entre dans le bâtiment. Tous ses sens sont en éveil, son cœur bat si fort qu'il menace de s'arrêter, elle tremble tant qu'elle doit faire attention à chacun de ses pas pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne ressent la présence de personne à cet étage, quelle chance pour elle, il lui faut trouver un escalier à présent. Courrons.

Plus loin, en dehors du bâtiment ;

« Alors, on arrive bientôt ? »

McKay reçoit un soupir de la part du blond en réponse, mais rien d'autre. Soudain, l'asiatique s'arrête et se plaque contre un mur, forçant les autres à en faire autant. Tout le monde la regarde, puis l'écoute ;

« Je veux bien éviter les gardes, ce n'est pas très compliqué, mais là, qu'as-tu donc fait Solène ? »

Axel se plante devant elle pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais n'y parvient pas. Il aperçoit enfin ce qu'elle fixe d'un regard terrorisé. Un homme est étendu là, par terre, à voir son uniforme, c'est sûrement l'un des gardes dont elle parle. Est-ce vraiment Solène qui l'a…

Le colonel Sheppard accourt vers l'homme pour prendre son pouls et clame ;

« Il est en vie ! »

Le soupir de soulagement qui lui parvient lui indique que tout le monde l'a entendu. Les trois accourent donc vers lui pour prendre connaissance des faits.

« Il est juste assommé. Apparemment quelqu'un voulait passer cette porte sans se faire voir.

_Attendez, vous croyez vraiment que c'est miss Travier qui a fait ça ? S'étonne Rodney.

_Il n'y a qu'elle qui ait pu vouloir entrer en douce, dit Yashi.

_Et puis elle est capable de faire ça, elle a une licence de boxe, ajoute Axel.

_Avait, corrige l'asiatique, sous son vrai nom. En plus si ils savait qu'elle s'en sert comme ça, ils la lui enlèverait direct.

_Oui, enfin, le principal, reprend le militaire, c'est qu'elle est entrée, et qu'on peut la suivre, puisque la porte est ouverte.

_Très juste, confirme le blond.

_Je vous préviens, commence l'artiste, à partir de là, je sens plus Tania que Solène.

_Mais, de toute façon, notre française va rejoindre notre jamaïcaine, assure le PDG. »

Les trois semblent d'accord et ils entrent dans le bâtiment. Sheppard a sorti un 38 millimètres, et est passé devant, Yashi à sa suite, le blond et le canadien fermant la marche.

Solène descend les marches deux à deux, manquant de chuter de nombreuse fois. Elle court à en perdre haleine. Enfin elle saute les dernières marches et se plaque contre la porte de la cage d'escalier. Elle attend un peu pour reprendre son souffle, calmer les battements de son cœur et essaye d'écouter à la porte. Elle n'entend rien, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde à avoir le droit d'être à ce sous-sol.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre la porte en grand. Un couloir. Il n'y a qu'un court couloir d'une dizaines de mètres qui débouche sur une grande porte. Elle avance à petits pas sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'empare de l'arme du garde qu'elle avait jusque là gardé dans sa sacoche. Plus elle avance, plus elle lève l'arme devant elle, plus son courage s'en va rejoindre ses chaussettes. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à la porte, sans pouvoir faire un pas plus en avant, elle songe que les architectes auraient pu faire un couloir plus long.

Brusquement, la porte de la cage d'escalier s'ouvre. Elle se retourne et voit ses meilleurs amis encadrés par les deux membres de l'équipe d'Atlantis. Très vite, avant même qu'ils ne puissent l'appeler, elle se retourne encore et ouvre la porte. Les quatre autres accourent pour lui apporter leur soutien. Des coups de feu son tirés…

« Solène !

_Non !

_Attends ! »

Trois cris poussé à son encontre pour l'empêcher de tirer, mais trop tard. Ils arrivent alors dans la salle si mystérieuse. Un grand laboratoire. De nombreux terminaux indiquent l'avancée de travaux incompréhensibles, d'autre l'état d'une créature semblable à un serpent, d'autre encore donnent les signes vitaux d'un être humain. Quelques aquariums sont posés sur des tables contre les murs, à l'intérieur des larves, ou des serpents aux yeux rouges, semblent endormis. Au centre de la pièce il y a un bureau avec plusieurs écrans affichant le résumé des informations données par les autres ordinateurs. Il y a aussi des comparaisons avec ce qui semble être des résultats espérés. Enfin, un peu en retrait de ce bureau, se trouve un grand réservoir plein d'un liquide transparent et surement épais, d'où s'échappent plusieurs tuyaux reliés d'un côté à des appareils vitaux, de l'autre à une femme. A l'intérieur du réservoir. Une belle femme, noire, cheveux tressés, un linge rouge la couvrant à peine.

Tous inspirent un grand coup. L'asiatique est la première à reprendre ses esprits ;

« Tania …

_Ils ne sont pas morts, chuchote Solène, faisant sursauter tout le monde, dans le silence qui régnait, il avait semblé qu'elle avait hurlé. Ce sont des fléchettes incapacitantes, ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'arme à tous. »

Le colonel hoche la tête, puis, regardant la jamaïcaine ;

« McKay, vous avez une idée de comment on la sort de là ?

_Attendez, je regarde.

_Si vous pouviez enregistrer tout ce qui peut être utile en même temps…

_Et vous croyez que je vais faire quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, jouer au démineur ?

_Haha, très drôle, Sheppard, quand vous aurez finit de jouer au plus malin, vous pourrez peut-être me laisser travailler tranquillement !

_Je me demande, dit Solène, pourquoi la cavalerie n'est pas déjà arrivée ?

_La pièce est insonorisée, réponds Axel. C'est écrit au rez-de-chaussée.

_Je vois, et il n'y a pas de caméra ?

_Ils ont mis la pièce sous silence pour que personne ne se mettent en travers de leur chemin, ils ne vont pas faire surveiller la pièce par vidéo et donc par d'autre paires d'yeux. Sans compter que ce genre de surveillance est moins sûr avec les pirates du net. Là ils ont quelques gardes à l'entrée, ils sont sûrs de pas être trop dérangés. Plus une pièce est surveillée, plus elle est suspecte.

_Donc, on est tranquilles pour un moment, conclu le colonel Sheppard. »

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, pendant lesquelles le docteur se débat avec les ordinateurs pour réveiller Tania en toute sécurité, Yashi finit par en avoir marre ;

« Bon, on peut pas rester là indéfiniment, quelqu'un va bien finir par arriver et ceux-là vont se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre !

_A mon avis ils sont dans les vapes pour deux bonnes heures encore, assure le militaire.

_Et alors ? Sortons de là au plus vite !

_Il faut que je désactive tout dans les règles sinon elle risque d'avoir des séquelles ! Clame le canadien.

_Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit miss Travier.

_Que vous soyez d'accord ne change rien ! »

La française pose son arme sur le bureau, attrape celle de l'un des gardes qu'ils leurs avaient enlevées, une à balles, et vise la vitre du réservoir, sur le côté, pour ne pas toucher Tania.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclame Sheppard

_Je la sors de là.

_Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? S'écrie McKay. Elle risque d'avoir des séquelles !

_On prend ce risque, rétorque le blond. Pas de discussions, on a plus le temps pour ça.

_Ok, concède le colonel, Rodney, vous avez fini le téléchargement?

_Oui ça fait un moment mais…

_Alors on y va, le coupa-t-il en pointant son arme de l'autre côté de la vitre. »

Deux coups de feu, tirés au même moment, se font entendre. Une vitre brisé, un liquide qui coule, un corps qui tombe…

« TANIA ! »


	9. Cours

Genre : science-fiction, surnaturel

Raiting : K ou K+

Disclaimer: Blabla habituel…

Note : Merci à Didine22 fidèle lectrice ( la seule il me semble, aussi u_u' )

**Ode fugitive**

**Cours !**

Terre, Arizona, Phoenix

Une jeune femme est tombée de la vasque dans laquelle elle était maintenue prisonnière. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour s'éveiller. Elle voit cet homme, il attrape ce tube qui lui permettait de respirer mais qui, à présent, ne fait que la géner, et il tire dessus pour lui enlever. Elle crachote un peu. L'autre lui parle et enlève les autres tuyaux qui la gardait en vie, avant qu'une douleur sourde et insupportable ne lui vienne, elle l'entend dire ;

« Je suis le docteur Rodney McKay… »

Mais la suite ne parvient pas à son cerveau, elle a mal. Une chose est sûre ; il a dit qu'il était docteur, donc c'est un scientifique. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit qu'elle est toujours dans cette salle, ses craintes sont confirmés. Cette fois, elle se battra !

Solène et Yashi regardent le physicien s'occuper de leur amie. Elles voient l'air perdu de cette dernière faire le tour de la salle sans s'arrêter sur personne. Elles se doutent bien que la jamaïcaine n'a même pas dû les voir. Soudain, elle voient son regard changer, il devient effrayé et agressif en même temps. Les deux artistes se regardent, toujours sans parler, et elles sentent la puissance de Tania, d'un commun accord, elles se jettent à terre entrainant Sheppard et Axel dans leur chute.

Tout ce que le colonel a pu voir c'est une jeune française le pousser à terre et un éclair traverser la pièce. Après s'être redressé sur ses coudes, il pointe son arme vers le point d'où est parti la décharge, mais il n'y a personne, juste le mur et les conduits électriques. Il voit la française se relever et planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'asiatique, qui hoche la tête d'un air grave. Elle tente de s'approcher de Rodney, mais une autre décharge manque de la faucher, si elle ne s'était pas poussée à temps. Solène retente un pas en avant, mais cette fois toute la pièce est zébrée d'éclairs. Malgré son aptitude incroyable à les éviter, la jeune femme aux cheveux longs est touchée au bras. Il semble que le colonel ne soit pas le seul à s'en être aperçut car au moment même où elle à été blessée, trois cris ont fusé, n'en formant qu'un seul, celui de miss Travier, celui du PDG et celui de l'artiste de Chinatown ;

« TANIA ! »

De suite, les décharges d'électricité s'arrêtent. La susnommée se recroqueville sur elle-même tandis que la française s'approche et parvient finalement jusqu'à elle. Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés et lui chuchote des paroles rassurantes que seuls Tania et McKay parviennent à entendre. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas briser la magie de cet instant, et ne voulant surtout pas se faire électrocuter, ne bouge pas d'un cil, osant à peine respirer.

« Tania, Tania, c'est moi, tout va bien, c'est moi, c'est nous, tu le sens non? Ça va aller, je te le promet. »

La belle jamaïcaine se jette dans ses bras et commence à sangloter. Solène continue sa litanie ;

« Oui, tout ira bien, tout ira pour le mieux. Demain le soleil se lèvera et tu verras les couleurs du matin se changer en couleur du soir au cours de la journée. Tu entendras des oiseaux chanter, des gens parler, des claviers tinter, tu verras la vie continuer. Ensuite tu t'endormira en songeant que tu ne pourras, malgré tout, jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te lèveras le lendemain, toujours avec cette pensée. Et un jour, tu verras, tu n'auras pas oublié, mais tu vivras, pour toi et non pas pour ce monde qui t'insupportes. Tu vivras pour changer les couleurs du matin en couleurs du soir et pour parler avec ces gens qui vivent aussi. Tout ira pour le mieux, et crois-moi, _never shall we die .»_

Tania finit par s'arrêter de pleurer. Et s'écarte pour la regarder dans les yeux ;

« Solène, il faudrait qu'on s'en aille. Maintenant. Les baisses de tensions les ont alertés, ils sont dans les escaliers.

_Alors on s'en va.

_Et comment ? Demande Axel, l'accès est bloqué, puisqu'ils y sont.

_J'aurais bien dit qu'on a qu'à tirer dans le tas, commence Yashi, mais je crois qu'ils ont un autre plan à nous proposer.

_Oui, confirme Rodney, mais on ne peut téléporter qu'une seule personne.

_Téléporter ? S'étonne le blond, qui finalement, aura tout entendu.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Demande l'asiatique.

_Parce-que la pièce est brouillée, on ne peut rien téléporter sauf si l'on a ça ! Répondit-il en sortant l'appareil donné par Novak. Et il ne marche que pour une seule personne !

_Et vous alors ?

_Moi, j'ai un traceur sur moi, il marche même avec le brouilleur.

_Dites, les interrompt Tania, le brouilleur il est électromagnétique?

_Oui, dit McKay, pourquoi?

_Parce-que je l'ai déjà désactivé, il me donnait mal au crâne.

_C'est vrai ? Demande le colonel »

Le physicien, s'en va vérifier ça sur l'un des terminaux.

« Oui elle a raison Sheppard, il nous suffit de contacter le Dédale, de leurs dire de téléporter tout ceux qui sont dans la pièce, et ont les renvoie à Philadelphie après.

_Ok, on fait ça alors, dit le colonel en sortant sa radio. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils sont tous téléporté hors du bâtiment.

Orbite terrestre, le Dédale

« Mademoiselle Yashi et monsieur Axarell ont été téléporté vers le dernier endroit où ils ont été vus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, expose le commandant du vaisseau.

_Oui, il est évident qu'on ne peut pas les renvoyer directement chez eux alors que ça fait des jours qu'ils sont partis, confirme l'autre colonel.

_C'est ce que je disais. Mademoiselle Toïemina est à l'infirmerie. La version officielle est que vous avez trouvé cette personne dans une ruelle et que ces agresseurs se sont enfuis en vous voyant arriver avec une arme.

_Je risque le blâme alors.

_Non, vous avez un permis de port d'arme et celle que vous avez utilisée est déclarée.

_Très juste.

_Pour ce qui est de miss Travier, Novak l'a soignée comme elle a pu, on verra ce que ça donne. Elle va rester cachée ici un moment. Si sa blessure n'est pas guérie d'ici à notre retour sur Atlantis, je trouverai un prétexte pour faire venir le docteur Keller.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est au courant de notre affaire elle aussi. Alors je suppose que pour l'instant, tout va bien.

_On peut dire ça, conclut le colonel Caldwell. »

Autre part sur le vaisseau, dans un lieu non surveillé, deux femmes discutent.

« Merci d'être venue me chercher, lâche Tania.

_Merci à toi, répond Solène en français. »

La jamaïcaine lui sourit timidement, puis lui rétorque ;

« Ca fait un moment que je suis sur tes traces, mais je n'ai pu te suivre qu'à partir du moment où tu es revenue sur Terre.

_Tu le savais ?

_Non, mais maintenant, je le sais, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. En fait, je me préparais à te chercher la première fois que tu es revenue aux states, mais ton aura a disparu avant que je n'ai fini. Elle s'est évanouie un peu après avoir fusionné partiellement avec celle d'autre personnes. Je croyais qu'on étais les seuls à pouvoir faire ça.

_Attends de te retrouver sur un vaisseau ruche, alors, tu verras, c'est ahurissant !

_Je suis bien obligée de te croire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

_J'espère que tu pourras voir. Todd est Seely aussi, ce serait bien. Tiens, tant que j'y pense, vous ressemblez un peu, toi et Todd, vous avez ce même charisme qui en jette. Celui qui dit ; « Je n'appartient pas à ce monde, mais je vous fait grâce de ma présence »

_J'ai jamais voulu dire ça !

_Non, c'est sûr, mais voilà quoi…

_Voilà quoi, quoi ?

_Bon, conclut la française avec un rire nerveux, tu savais que j'étais en vie avant les autres en gros ?

_Ouais, d'ailleurs, c'était bien la Sibérie ?

_Pfff, t'es vraiment, la meilleure d'entre nous, je suis jalouse ! Mais les tigres blancs, c'était génial, la neige aussi, par contre, les braconniers et le froid c'était moins bien…

_Tu peux pas avoir la neige sans le froid, tu le sais ça ?

_Ouais, ouais… Par contre je te dis braconniers, et tu réagis pas.

_Avec toi, je m'attend à tout…

_Je la retiens celle-là.

_Même à ce que tu abandonnes le second amour de ta vie ! »

Les jeunes femmes se regardent dans les yeux et Solène finit par souffler ;

« Je sais, je sais, il m'a dit de vivre ma vie, de ne pas attendre que je le rejoigne, qu'il savait que je trouverai quelqu'un pour vivre avec…

_Mais ?

_Mais ce n'est pas lui je le sais.

_Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? On ne voit jamais notre propre avenir, ou du moins que peu précisément.

_Déjà parce que Seely ne m'aime pas comme ça, même si il ne s'en rend pas compte. J'y ai réfléchit, et il ne peut pas m'aimer comme ça, il me voit comme un être qu'il ne faut pas toucher, et encore moins descendre de son piédestal, il ne cherchera jamais à m'aimer moi, mais l'image qu'il a de moi.

_Et alors, que je sache, tu es plus ou moins devenue cette image que l'on a tous de toi.

_Ca, fillette, je le prend mal. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne me vois pas vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'univers, si c'était possible, juste pour lui. Ma vie est sur Terre, je veux la récupérer.

_Oui, je comprends.

_Au fait, puisqu'on en est aux confidences, j'ai rêvé de toi. De moi aussi, mais comme tu dis, ce n'est pas précis.

_Et alors ?

_Une chose est sûre : tu va devoir courir ! »


	10. de l'utilité des capacités

Genre : Science-fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K ou K+

Disclaimer : blabla habituel…

Note : Je ne suis pas trop inspirée, ce passage ne me plait pas vraiment, à vous de juger…( le dialogue de fin j'avais trop envie de le mettre, même si il n'avance pas du tout l'histoire )

**Ode fugitive**

**De l'utilité des capacités**

Hyper espace, le Dédale, laboratoire assigné provisoirement au Dr McKay

« On sera sur Atlantis dans une semaine, souffle Sheppard d'un ton ennuyé.

_Seulement ? S'exclame McKay avec étonnement. Il faudrait que je travaille à améliorer la vitesse des réacteurs hyper spatiaux.

_Oh, rassurez-vous Rodney, rétorque le physicien tchèque, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus !

_Vous, ça va, on vous a déjà récupéré de Midway, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre en plus ! »

Zenlenka pousse un grincement d'agacement pour montrer son mécontentement, mais ne dit rien de plus car le colonel le devance ;

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe encore ? C'est dingue, je viens à peine d'arriver et vous vous disputez déjà !

_On se dispute pas, défend le canadien.

_Ah bon ? Et de quoi vous plaignez alors, si ce n'est pas l'un de l'autre ?

_De Kavanagh, lancent les deux scientifiques en cœur. »

L'américain soupire mais ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à ajouter, le docteur Kavanagh est insupportable. Zelenka finit par demander au colonel ;

« Et comment ça se passe, pour nos… protégées ?

_Vous pouvez demander à la jamaïcaine, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous répondre. Par contre, miss Travier est encore sous couverture, donc personne ne va la voir, pas même son amie.

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles ait besoin de se voir pour « discuter », ajoute McKay.

_Tiens, je pensais que vous ne croyiez pas en ces balivernes ? Ironise Sheppard.

_Vous l'avez vue faire l'autre, non ? Et puis Jennifer a dit que c'était possible, alors moi je lui fait confiance !

_C'est vrai que l'autre jour elles ont fait fort. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vu, ça, c'était inédit.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_Electrokinésie! Cette fille fait de l'électrokinésie ! J'ai failli me faire tuer sur le coup !

_McKay…

_Oui, et Sheppard aussi !

_C'est vrai ? Demande le tchèque.

_Si ce n'est pas ça, commence le colonel, je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

_Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été envoyée à la zone 51 ?

_Après ce qu'elle a vécu, explique l'américain, le colonel Caldwell a préféré s'en aller avant que qui que se soit ne lui demande de l'y envoyer.

_Ah, je ne pensais qu'il ferait ça.

_Et qu'auriez vous fait à sa place ? Demande Rodney.

_Je ne sais pas…

_Moi, dit Sheppard, je pense que c'était une bonne décision.

_Oui, vous avez raison, concède Zelenka. Mais maintenant, il risque de perdre le commandement du vaisseau, ou pire, non ?

_C'est vrai qu'il y a un risque qu'il passe à la cour martiale, accorde McKay, surtout maintenant qu'il y a des Goa'ulds au sein de l'ONU. »

Sheppard acquiesce, puis semble réfléchir quelques minutes avant de reprendre ;

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour sauver les miches de tout le monde, je ne pense pas qu'il risque grand chose. Par contre, une fois arrivés sur Atlantis, ils risquent de demander à récupérer Tania, et ça, il faut l'éviter.

_Et comment ? Rétorque Rodney. Atlantis a des détecteurs de signes de vie, et on ne peut pas la garder contre l'ONU, pas officiellement.

_Pas officiellement, dit l'américain en pointant son coéquipier du doigt, mais on peut trouver un autre moyen.

_La cité a des détecteurs de signes de vie, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ? On ne peut pas la garder sur Atlantis ! Le physicien s'arrête trois secondes, semble comprendre quelque chose et reprend sur un ton plaintif ; oh non, vous n'allez pas faire ça !

_Si, exactement.

_De quoi vous parlez ? demande Radek, qui décidément en a marre de ne rien comprendre à la situation.

_Pas le temps de vous expliquer, lance le colonel qui s'en va déjà, je vais voir Caldwell ! »

Le tchèque lance un regard interrogatif au canadien qui, le voyant, pousse un soupir et explique ;

« Il va demander à Todd.

_Todd ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui dit qu'il va accepter de garder Tania ?

_Et Solène, faut pas l'oublier. »

Pégase, vaisseau ruche, salle des commandes

« Commandant, une communication sub-spatiale vient de nous être demandée.

_Quelle alliance ? Demande ledit commandant.

_Aucune, c'est un vaisseau humain.

_D'Atlantis ?

_Oui. Est-ce que j'ouvre la communication ?

_Faites-le. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'ils ont encore inventé. »

Sur un écran organique apparaît les visages du colonel Caldwell et du colonel Sheppard.

« Todd, débute Sheppard sur un ton ironique, quel plaisir de vous voir.

_Plaisir partagé Sheppard, renvoie le wraith, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous contactez un vaisseau ruche ?

_En fait, on a juste suivi votre pisteur et on s'est demandé si vous ne voudriez pas kidnapper un ou deux de nos passager ?

_Pour quelle raison ?

_Parce que si ce n'est pas vous qui le faites, ce seront les Goa'ulds, vous savez, ceux qui veulent détruire Atlantis pour que vous n'atteigniez jamais notre galaxie !

_Oui je me souviens d'eux, mais vous ne pensez pas que si je voulais prendre des otages sur votre vaisseau, je prendrais tout l'équipage ?

_Encore faudrait-il que vous nous trouviez. En fait, McKay à beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, il a réussi à recréer un occulteur sur le Dédale. Actuellement nous ne sommes pas si loin de vous, tous canons braqués sur votre vaisseau, alors, si vous voulez faire de nous une réserve de nourriture, bonne chance ! »

Le wraith prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir et donne sa réponse ;

« Soit, mais je ne garderais qu'une seule personne, sans arme. Si votre envoyé abuse de ma patience, sachez qu'il ne vous reviendra pas. D'une manière générale, je ne répond pas de sa sécurité.

_Et comment voulez-vous qu'elle se défende sans armes ? Demande Caldwell.

_Pas de problèmes, répond Sheppard en même temps, plus fort que l'autre colonel.

_Je vous envoie les instructions d'appontage, conclut Todd avant de disparaître de l'écran du Dédale.

_Mais enfin, Sheppard, on ne peut pas envoyer ces filles là-bas sans armes !

_Elles n'en ont pas besoin, croyez-moi ! Conclut Sheppard avec un sourire en coin. »

Et il s'en va vers le hangar 302, hélant le lieutenant Cadman pour conduire le second vaisseau. Tandis qu'elle va se préparer, lui va chercher les deux compères, d'abord à l'infirmerie espérant y trouver la jamaïcaine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes l'attendant avec un sac chacune.

« Sheppard, s'exclama la française, on vous attendais !

_Ah, eh bien, c'est mieux comme ça j'imagine. Je n'ai pas besoin de fouiller tout le vaisseau.

_C'était l'idée, confirma Tania avec un clin d'œil. »

Pégase, vaisseau de Todd, pont d'embarquement

Seely est nerveux, il sait qu'il va la revoir, mais il ne doit rien montrer, il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de son commandant, il les reçoit assez souvent comme ça. Il regard donc les deux vaisseaux se poser sur le pont, les cockpits s'ouvrir, les humains en sortir. Du premier sors le colonel Sheppard, que son commandant semble tenir en assez haute estime, plus que la plupart des autres wraiths. De suite après lui, et de l'autre vaisseau, sors une jeune femme blonde, sûrement une militaire au vu de l'uniforme et de sa place aux commandes. Derrière elle sors Solène qui est visiblement plus fatiguée que la dernière fois. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, car la dernière personne qui sors du vaisseau, il la reconnaît. Cette femme, la seule humaine dont il se souvient alors qu'il ne l'a vue qu'un fraction de seconde sur Terre…

Pégase, le Dédale, laboratoire du docteur McKay

« Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il décider ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache Zelenka ? Je ne suis pas là-bas !

_Vous auriez préféré ?

_Oui ! C'est évident que je devrais y être ! Je suis toujours là quand il se passe quelque chose ! Je me sens inutile, finit le canadien sur un ton las.

_Eh bien comme ça vous savez ce que je ressens.

_Ce n'est pas rassurant !

_J'ai jamais dit que ça l'était.

_Humpf , fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_Oh, ça va ! Vous au moins vous servez à quelque chose, moi je ne fait que du café.

_Oui, mais si vous étiez à ma place, commence McKay avec un petit sourire arrogant, vous ne sauriez pas quoi faire et tout le monde serait mort dès les premiers jours sur Atlantis !

_C'est exactement ce que je dis.

_Donc vous reconnaissez que je suis meilleur que vous !

_Vous êtes fatigant Rodney.

_Oui mais vous l'avez dit ! Vous pouvez plus le nier !

_Tout le monde le sais, ça. Et puis regardez, même ces deux artistes sont plus capables que moi d'affronter un wraith ou un Goa'uld ! Je me demande ce que je fais dans cette expédition… »

Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel Rodney observe le tchèque sans savoir quoi dire, quand soudain, l'illumination ;

« Voyons, faut pas dire des trucs pareils. Si moi je m'occupe de sauver le monde, qui s'occuperais du reste, hein?

_Mouais.

_Et puis vous faites de très bons cafés. »

Zelenka se retourne vers McKay pour lui lancer ;

« Par contre, en relation humaine vous êtes toujours nul ! »


	11. Fierté

Genre : science-fiction, supernaturel

Raiting : K ou K+

Disclaimer : Blabla habituel, et puis vous le savez, quoi…

Note : écrit en écoutant le thème principal d'assassin's creed révélation.

**Ode fugitive**

**Fierté**

Pégase, vaisseau de Todd, couloirs

Todd dirige les quatre arrivants encadrés de soldats wraith et de Seely qui ferme la marche, à travers un dédale de couloirs qui semble vouloir ne jamais se terminer. Le regard de Seely oscille entre Solène, qu'il est ravi de revoir, son commandant, auquel il a juré allégeance, et l'autre femme, celle qu'il a déjà vue sur Terre. Il revient sur Solène, se dit qu'elle a vraiment l'air fatigué, se demande ce qu'il a pu se passer, ce qu'elle a pu vivre, quelle inquiétude ! Il se demande alors si elle aussi s'est inquiété pour lui durant leur séparation, il est sûr que oui, mais il préfèrerait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle s'est déjà bien occupé de lui, c'est vrai, mais il voudrait qu'elle continue, avec elle, tout semble aller bien. D'ailleurs, a-t-elle déjà fait une erreur ? Elle lui a sauvé la vie, donné le nom d'un héros ( même si il est humain, ce n'est pas négligeable, de plus elle ne connaît pas de héros wraith ), et surtout, elle l'a remis à un des commandant les plus grands, même si ce n'est pas le plus puissant, et le plus noble parmi tous les commandant wraith. Seely sait que Todd n'a pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'il regarde Solène en ce moment même, alors il détourne le regard. Il ne veut pas que son commandant s'énerve ou soit agacé par son comportement. Même s'il ne peut rien faire contre l'intérêt dérangeant qu'il porte à l'humaine, il peut au moins éviter de la regarder avec autant d'insistance. Seely ne veut pas déranger son commandant, encore moins l'énerver. Après tout, c'est à lui qu'il doit d'être là aujourd'hui, d'être libre parmi les siens. Et ce qu'il désire plus que tout aujourd'hui, c'est de rendre son commandant fier, fier de lui. En parlant de fierté, en voilà une qui l'incarne avec grâce et grandeur, cette fierté. Quelque part, elle ressemble à son commandant, mais aussi à Solène. Cette femme est grande à la peau noire, les cheveux tressés de fines nattes toutes ramenés sur le haut de sa tête par un ruban rouge. Il voit ses nattes se balancer de droite à gauche au fur et à mesure qu'elle marche. Quelle démarche gracile, ça ne ressemble pas à la démarche des occidentaux, il y a quelque chose de plus sauvage là-dedans. Une sauvagerie qu'il voit dans les yeux de son commandant. Celle qui incarne la sagesse des choses vues, des expériences, de la guerre… Il y a aussi ce port de tête qui indique qu'elle a conscience de sa sagesse, qu'elle a conscience qu'elle sait des choses que d'autres ne sauront jamais. Le même port de tête que Solène, celui qu'elle avait quand il l'a rencontrée. A présent elle semble plus sereine, comme si en plus de savoir, elle était prête à apprendre aux autres et des autres… Ce que son commandant commence à peine à avoir. Il aimerait tant être comme eux, son commandant et Solène, mais il veut d'abord les rendre fier. Autant fier de lui que cette femme est fière d'être, avec son ruban rouge qui zigzague. Hypnotisant…

Avant, il s'en serait voulu de penser tout ça, ce n'est pas digne d'un wraith. Avant, il aurait voulu revenir à l'époque où il ne savait pas penser comme ça. Cette époque où il pensais au groupe et uniquement au groupe. Il n'aurait jamais eu d'idée égoïste, n'aurait jamais eu d'ambition, car c'est le groupe qui doit avoir des ambitions. Au début, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il pensait égoïstement, il croyait sincèrement penser au groupe en voulant le mener à la Terre. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer, partir de cette prison. Plus il pensait au moment où ses frères viendraient sur Terre, plus cette idée devenait le moment où ses frères viendraient le chercher. Quand Solène lui à proposé de le remettre à un commandant, il n'a pas vraiment hésité ; non pas pour remettre la position de la Terre à Todd ( il la connaissait déjà ) mais pour revenir parmi les siens, parmi ceux de son espèce, ceux qui pensait comme lui. Quand il y est arrivé, il a réalisé qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne pensait plus comme eux. Alors, il regrettait amèrement le temps où c'était la cas, où il était vraiment comme les autres, puis il s'en voulait de penser comme ça, il se disait que la seule pensée qu'il aurait dû avoir, pour le groupe, c'était de regretter de ne pas être mort et d'imposer ainsi sa présence dérangeante aux autres. Mais un jour, il ne savait plus trop comment, ni quand exactement, il avait cessé de penser ainsi. Son commandant, qu'il respectait plus que n'importe qui, qui était l'un des rare wraith ayant vécu la guerre contre les anciens à être encore en vie, son commandant agissait égoïstement. Il le voyait partir en mission, seul, juste pour le frisson de l'aventure, des missions dont les résultat améliorait les conditions de vie de l'équipage. A force, Seely a compris que l'on pouvait penser à soi, mais en même temps penser aux autres. Non seulement cette pensée le soulagea d'un poids, mais son estime pour son commandant fut plus grande encore, ainsi que sa loyauté.

Au bout d'une demie heure de marche dans les couloirs du vaisseau, Todd sembla se décider pour une salle, où ils entrèrent tous. Cette fois encore, une table, des chaises, des bougies, rien de plus. Les soldats restèrent à l'entrée, les autres s'assirent, mis à part Seely, qui se posta en retrait de Todd. Ce fut ce dernier qui débuta :

« Miss Travier, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre protégé est toujours vivant et sous mon commandement.

_Je vois ça, j'en suis soulagée, répondit-elle en français. »

La jamaïcaine ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant son amie parler dans sa langue natale. Sheppard changea de sujet :

« Nous avons deux otages à vous proposer, Solène que vous connaissez déjà, et Tania, nouvelle venue.

_Et vous ne pouvez pas les garder sur Atlantis?

_Trop dangereux, on est sous les ordres de l'ONU, et c'est principalement eux qui nous ravitaillent. Je sais que pour vous ce serait une excellente occasion de nous voir mourir, dit-il en trainant sur les derniers mots, mais, si on en arrives là, on détruira Atlantis. Et, ce n'est pas parce-que la cité est détruite que les Goa'ulds ne pourront pas venir vous botter les fesses. Ils ont plus de connaissances que nous, alors ils peuvent très bien mener une guerre contre vous avec seulement quelques vaisseaux terriens au départ. J'ajouterais bien une suite, mais je pense que vous saisissez l'idée.

_C'est assez clair en effet. Cependant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'hébergerais que l'une d'entre elles, sans armes, et je ne réponds pas de la réaction de mon équipage.

_Là aussi, rétorque Sheppard, la situation est assez claire. Je propose donc de les laisser décider, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le wraith fit un hochement de tête approbateur. Tania commença ;

« Je reste. Solène connaît Atlantis mieux que moi et elle est totalement capable de cacher sa présence, ce que je ne saurais pas faire avant quelques heures passées sur la cité. Et puis, entre elle et moi, il n'y a pas de doutes, je suis la mieux armée, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

_Je pensais plutôt la remettre aux athosiens ou aux géniis, dit le colonel.

_Oui bien sûr, lança miss Travier sur un ton ironique. Rappelez-moi votre version officielle ? Ah, oui ! Le docteur McKay faisait des modifications sur le vaisseau comme à son habitude, ce qui a provoqué une sortie de l'hyper-espace. Vous vous êtes, comme par hasard, retrouvé près du vaisseau de Todd, vous avez donc voulu sauter sur l'occasion et lui passer un petit coucou. Lui, pour une raison inconnue arrives sur le vaisseau, repère Tania, et l'enlèves ? Franchement Sheppard, votre histoire ne tient déjà pas debout, mais rendre visite aux athosiens juste après qu'un membre de l'équipage se soit fait enlever, et que le vaisseau ait probablement reçu des dégâts, désolée mais même des fonctionnaires ne vous croirons pas ! »

Là Tania, laisse échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui vaut d'être foudroyée du regard par le colonel.

« Et les détecteurs de la cité, rétorqua Sheppard, vous pensez pouvoir les désactiver ?

_Bien entendu !

_Et par quel moyen ?

_Avec le gène.

_Vous n'avez pas reçu de génothérapie, à ma connaissance.

_Je n'en ai pas besoin, je l'ai déjà. »

Le colonel Sheppard prend quelques secondes pour se remettre de l'information avant de dire, avec toute la classe que ce mot sophistiqué implique ;

« Hein ?

_Le docteur Keller a vérifié quand elle m'a fait ses examens, je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, pour ne pas donner une raison de plus à l'état major de m'éloigner de mon chez moi. Il s'avère que mon gène est plus actif que le votre donc je peux discuter avec la cité sans passer par le fauteuil, même si la conversation serait plus complète et plus directe avec. En bref, je peux rester sur Atlantis sans soucis et Tania est la plus à même de survivre ici pendant le temps où vous règlerez le problème Goa'uld. »

Tous se taisent, certains se demandent ce que va répondre le militaire, mais en le voyant se rassoir au fond de son siège, tous comprennent que Solène a gagné. Todd demande ;

« Et de combien de temps parlez-vous ?

_Quelques jours, répond Sheppard. Une semaine au plus, après ce délai, si il n'y a aucun changement, on les enverra toutes les deux chez les Athosiens. Cette solution n'est que provisoire. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire maintenant, car, eh bien, disons que notre plan de vol ne prévoit pas la nouvelle Athos, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer miss Travier.

_Soit, il y avait justement un sujet dont je voulais m'entretenir avec le docteur Keller, établissons un contact dans les cinq prochains jours.

_Nous sommes d'accord pour cinq jours alors, en voyant le hochement de tête de son interlocuteur, le militaire poursuit ; alors on se revoit sur M2R-441, comme d'habitude. »

Après quelques salutations d'usage, les convives, toujours guidés par le commandant du vaisseau, s'en retournent aux F-302, toujours encadrés par des soldats et Seely. Alors qu'ils sont sur le chemin du pont d'embarquement, Sheppard reçoit une émission radio ;

« Colonel Sheppard, ici le colonel Caldwell à bord du Dédale, peut-on savoir quand est-ce-que vous rentrez ? Certains membres de l'équipage commencent à s'inquiéter »

Sheppard entend aussi la voit de McKay qui doit encore s'époumoner pour une raison ou une autre.

« Colonel, ici Sheppard, on vient à peine de finir, tout va bien, on a eu ce qu'on voulait.

_Vous me raconterez tout quand vous serez à bord. Pour l'instant je peux vous informer qu'il s'est passé des choses ici aussi.

_Ah ? Qu'est-ce que McKay a encore fait ?

_Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? S'écrie le physicien.

_Rien colonel, mais nous avons reçu un message d'Atlantis. Une délégation de l'ONU est prévue pour dans sept jours, au prochain contact intergalactique. Il m'est avis que le départ précipité du Dédale sans informer qui que se soit, n'est pas passé inaperçu.

_Surtout avec Tania à bord, une civile qui n'est pas censée connaître l'existence du projet Stargate, ou l'existence de vaisseaux spatiaux.

_Exact. Il espèrent que nous la ramèneront sur la cité.

_Ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil, précise McKay.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, docteur, ajoute Caldwell.

_Pour une fois ! Commente ce dernier. »

Rodney ne l'a sûrement pas entendu, mais Sheppard si, le soufflement a peine perceptible, suivit du murmure du commandant du Dédale ;

« Comme vous dites.

_Colonel, on rentre au bercail, préparez-vous à nous accueillir !

_Bien reçu. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tania se retrouve seule dans ce qui va lui servir de chambre pour les jours à venir, prêtée par Todd. Elle soupire. Le vaisseau terrien est déjà parti, la laissant seule avec ses fantômes. Sur l'autre vaisseau elle pouvait se concentrer sur ces gens sans se faire repérer, discuter avec eux, ou même jouer aux cartes, bref, elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Maintenant elle est là, seule humaine au milieu de ses prédateurs naturels n'existant que dans cette galaxie. Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sent comme les autres, capable de les entendre discuter par télépathie, Solène avait raison, c'est ahurissant, cependant, là où la française semblait ravie, elle se sentait perdue, et démunie… A tel point qu'elle préférait enterrer ses capacités, du moins, provisoirement. Solène lui avait dit qu'elle devrait courir, mais la voilà dans l'attente, décidément, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle se lova dans sa couchette, position fœtus, et pensa à cette époque où ils étaient tous ensembles, à Philadelphie. Elle se demanda comment Solène avait fait pour passer d'une fierté égocentrique comme celle qu'ils avaient à celle qu'elle a aujourd'hui, cette nouvelle fierté que Tania n'arrives pas à définir. Tout en se posant ces questions, la jamaïcaine s'endort, un sommeil agité de rêves, des rêves appartenant au passé, celui du groupe, mais surtout celui de la française…


	12. Flashbacks

Genre : science-fiction, supernaturel

Raiting : K ou K+

Disclaimer : Bon, vous le savez, plus besoin de le répéter ; Stargate=MGM, Solène's team=a moi ! (my précious)

Note : Il s'agit donc de flashbacks, rien de bien palpitant, c'est surtout pour que vous compreniez le changement de Solène, sa relation avec Seely et Tania, et l'état moral de la belle jamaïcaine ;)

La rencontre entre Solène et Axarell's brother est sur le thème de where is my mind par Yoav et Emily Browning.

Chapitre plus long que les autres, pour me faire pardonner de mon manque de post la semaine dernière, à ma décharge, j'étais en stage et complètement pétée.

**Ode fugitive**

**Flashbacks**

Philadelphie, galerie des arts Axarell, 6 ans avant l'histoire qui nous intéresse

Un homme blond, canne à la main, présente les œuvres aux convives avec enthousiasme. Il leur parle aussi des artistes ;

« Est-il vrai que votre frère est l'un des peintres que vous présentez ?

_Ce n'est pas un peintre à proprement parler, répond Axel, mais il est vrai que certains de ses tableaux sont ici. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un frère ayant une galerie d'art, on peut exposer sans avoir besoin de faire la cour au organisateurs !

_Est-il là ce soir ? Je suis curieux de connaître son point de vue sur votre collaboration !

_Il n'est malheureusement pas là ce soir ! Cependant, son ami d'enfance est venu, il sera ravi de répondre à vos questions. Pour quel journal travaillez-vous ? »

Hôpital principal de Philadelphie, 7 ans avant l'histoire qui nous intéresse

« Monsieur Axarell, vous vous sentez bien ? Oh! Ne bougez pas, vous n'êtes pas complètement remis, de plus, un mouvement, si petit soit-il, peut raviver la douleur. Vous êtes actuellement sous morphine, par perfusion. Vous étiez tous attachés, donc vous n'avez quasiment rien dû à l'accident. Des coupures, des côtes fêlées, mais par rapport à ce que l'on voit d'habitude, vous êtes des miraculés ! Quand vos côtes et votre blessure serons remises, vous pourrez entamer une rééducation de votre tendon d'Achille, avec de la chance, de la patience, et un bon suivi, vous recouvrerez la totalité de votre motricité d'ici deux ans. Finalement, vous êtes celui qui a le plus de dégâts dû à l'accident.

_Qu'entendez-vous par « dû à l'accident » ? Prononça difficilement le blond, la voix enroué par la morphine, la douleur et le fait de n'avoir pas parlé depuis longtemps. »

Le médecin au bout du lit d'hôpital semble ennuyé, il se racle la gorge pour rependre son calme et son assurance avant de fournir une vraie réponse à son patient :

« Dans ce genre de cas, on préfère toujours ne pas alarmer la famille, car au final, c'est bien eux qui inquiètent le plus le patient. »

Le docteur regarde le blond dans les yeux avant de poursuivre, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de l'écoute de son interlocuteur, qui évidemment était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais je préfère être honnête. Sans votre accident on ne l'aurait pas vu. Votre frère est atteint d'un cancer, une leucémie. Autrement dit, un cancer du sang, ou plus précisément de la moelle osseuse, qui produit les cellules sanguines.

_Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_Sur un sujet sain, mis à part le cancer, on l'aurait traité et il aurait été guérit, car diagnostiqué aux prémices de la maladie. Pour votre frère, ce n'est pas envisageable. Lors des diagnostics nous avons remarqué une anomalie qui rend tout traitement impossible. Une maladie héréditaire rend ses cellules plus vulnérables.

_Ce qui veut dire ? Insista Axel qui trouvait que le médecin tournait beaucoup trop autour du pot.

_En plus de faire de votre frère un sujet intraitable, il le rend aussi plus vulnérable à la maladie. Au vu de son âge et de sa condition physique, je dirais qu'il ne vivra pas plus onze mois, douze au maximum, mais avec des souffrances inimaginables. On peut faire en sorte d'atténuer la douleur, mais rien de plus. Monsieur Axarell, votre frère va mourir. »

Le médecin regarde son patient, voit qu'il ne répond pas et décide de s'en aller, le laissant seul pour digérer l'information. Autour d'Alexeï, le monde s'effondre.

Hôpital principal de Philadelphie, quelques jours après l'annonce funeste

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns traverse le hall d'une démarche assurée, les talons claquants sur le lino du sol. Elle arrive en face de l'accueil, il n'y a personne. Elle regarde à droite, à gauche, soupire et s'adosse au comptoir. Tant qu'à attendre, autant attendre bien installé.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui semble interminable, elle entend un bruit derrière elle. Se doutant qu'il n'a pu se faire tout seul mais que quelqu'un en est à l'origine, elle s'en va à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Elle emprunte un couloir à gauche du comptoir. Elle parcours le couloir qui mène à des chambres fermées pour la plupart, vides pour les autres. Elles se sent mal à l'aise, elle ne devrait pas être là, mais elle espère qu'il y a un bureau des infirmières au bout de ce couloir.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Elle sursaute, reprend ses esprits, du français ? Elle se retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec un des patients de l'hôpital, accoudé au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. De même taille qu'elle ( sans compter les talons ), les cheveux blonds, les yeux marrons, le sourire moqueur d'un enfant. Si il n'avait pas cet air fatigué, il serait vraiment candide ! Là, il a surtout l'air d'un ange qui est sur Terre depuis trop longtemps. Elle réalise qu'il attend une réponse, alors elle s'avance d'un pas, se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne, et répond avec un sourire gêné ;

« Ouais, il y a personne à l'accueil. »

Il semble surpris, puis éclate de rire tout à coup.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me répondiez en français !

_Et je ne m'attendais pas a entendre du français si loin de chez moi ! Rétorque-t-elle en riant aussi. »

Quand il eurent finit de rire, le blond lui expliqua que les infirmières prenaient leur pause et il lui proposa, pour passer le temps, de jouer aux cartes.

Au cours de la partie, la conversation allant bon train, la jeune femme demande ;

« Alors, vous semblez être là depuis un moment, non ?

_C'est exact, vous avez deviné à cause des vêtements ? C'est vrai que dans ce service la mode n'est pas vraiment au jean mais plutôt au pyjama d'hôpital.

_Mmmh, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

_Je change de service dans la soirée.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, ici c'est pas vraiment leur rayon, on attendait qu'une place se libère. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai personne pour m'aider à déplacer mes affaires, et je ne peux décemment pas demander au personnel de le faire.

_Ben ils sont là pour ça !

_Surtout quand je pense que mon frère devait le faire !

_Je vois ! Fit-elle en riant, si vous voulez, je vous donne un coup de main ?

_Vous aideriez un inconnu ?

_Vous avez aidé une inconnue, vous !

_Oui, Mais je suis sur mon territoire ici.

_Vous allez en changer, nous serons à armes égales. »

Il la regarde dans les yeux puis lui offre un sourire sincère avant d'hocher la tête :

« Ok, on fait comme ça alors !

_Cool ! »

Hôpital de Philadelphie, service cancérologie, le soir même

Deux soupirs de soulagement se font entendre. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent dans une chambre à l'opposé total de celle dans ils étaient avant.

« Et bien ! Se plaint la brune, c'est pas trop tôt !

_Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Même si je trouve dommage que ça annonce votre départ. »

La concernée se retourne vivement et reste surprise quelques seconde avant de faire un grand sourire :

« On n'a qu'à se revoir ! Alliant le geste à la parole elle s'approche de lui : tenez, ça, c'est ma carte de visite, comme je suis pas beaucoup demandée, c'est aussi mon numéro personnel.

_Ah ! »

Au moment même où il pose ses doigt sur le bout de papier cartonné, les deux reçoivent la même vision…

Lieu inconnu, après l'histoire qui nous intéresse

Une femme noire, plus vieille qu'eux de quelques années, portant un débardeur rouge, discute dans un lieu dont ils ne discernent pas les contours, avec une personne qu'ils ne voient pas du tout.

« Ouais elle va bien, Yashi et Ax' aussi, ils emménagent dans leur appart en ce moment. Moi, celui qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est Damian. C'est devenu un héros ce mec ! T'y crois toi ? »

Hôpital de Philadelphie, service cancérologie, au moment où nous l'avons laissé

Les deux jeunes gens se regardent dans les yeux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler, ils savent qu'ils ont eut la même vision. Ils savent aussi que ce soir scelle le début d'une belle histoire. C'est le soir de leur premier baiser…

Philadelphie, galerie des arts Axarell, un peu après que nous l'ayons quittée

Dans un couloir à l'écart de la foule, Axel est au téléphone ;

« Comment ça tu ramènes Adrian ici ? T'es dingue ! Il est supposé se reposer !

_Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas, réponds la brunette à l'autre bout du fil, il faut bien qu'il sorte de temps en temps, c'est de l'enfermement sinon !

_Ok, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je prendrais le risque de le perdre ? On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Effectivement, il n'a pas beaucoup à attendre, vingt minutes plus tard, les voilà tous les deux devant lui. C'est alors qu'arrivent en même temps deux autres artistes exposées ici et le meilleur ami d'Adrian. Ce dernier vient pour le voir, l'une des artistes veut juste échapper aux journalistes, l'autre prévient qu'elle va s'en aller. Les six jeunes gens sont là, réunis pour la première fois, et dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisent, ils savent, Alexeï comprit dans le lot, que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voient. Ceux qui assistent à la scène se disent qu'elle est surréaliste. Ils sont là, à se regarder les uns les autres, sans parler, cependant, tous finissent par sourire. Celle qui rompt le silence est celle que nous connaissons sous le nom de Solène Travier.

« Mesdames, messieurs, s'exclame-t-elle théâtralement, quelque soit le journal pour lequel vous travaillez, ceci est le moment que vous attendez tous ; le moment où tous les artistes exposés ici sont réunis. Pour vous ce soir, nous allons nous présenter, les femmes d'abord ! Mon nom est Soazig Bellegarde. Non, ce n'est pas un surnom, c'est un prénom latin, qui signifie « libre ». Mes parents aiment beaucoup le latin, ils sont historiens, et français ! Pour ce qui est de mes œuvres, je vous laisse les trouver, finit-elle en levant les bras pour signifier que la chasse est ouverte. »

Après cette présentation qui laissa les journalistes perplexes, une jeune femme asiatique prend la parole ;

« Je suis Yashi Don Wang, je viens de China Town. Mon domaine, c'est les aquarelles et la peinture à l'huile. Et je n'aime pas les journalistes ! Conclut-elle avec un sourire de défi envers les personnes visées. »

Celle qui suit est une jamaïcaine, la dernière des femmes à se présenter.

« Toïemina Smith, mes parents et moi-même sommes jamaïcains, comme le nom ne l'indique pas. Je travaille avec un logiciel professionnel. Ravie de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

« Alors, c'est aux hommes de prendre la suite, dit l'ami d'Adrian sur le ton de l'évidence, il poursuit, avec un air théâtral, que vous connaissez certainement, tout en marchant de long en large devant l'auditoire ; Dunham, Damian Dunham. Toutes mes œuvres sont signées D.D. A ne pas prononcer à la française, n'est-ce pas miss ?

_Mais je n'ai rien dit, se défend-elle

_Je suis le meilleur ami de l'artiste le plus doué de cette salle, celui que nous avons soigneusement gardé pour la fin ! »

Puis il s'écarte et tend son bras vers le plus jeune des deux blonds. Celui-ci lance un regard de complicité à Damian puis vient se présenter à tout le monde ;

« Mon nom est Adrian Axarell, je suis le petit frère de Alexeï Axarell qui a organisé cette soirée. Je travaille le plus souvent à la sanguine et à l'ocre. »

Il regarde l'assemblée, qui semble décontenancée, ils s'attendait à devoir tirer les vers du nez de chacun des artistes, et ceux-ci se mettent à leur disposition. Cependant le calme est de courte durée, car en voici un qui prend la parole, ce qui réveille tous les autres et c'est la cohue, les six jeunes gens se retrouvent assaillit de questions diverses et variées, n'ayant pas forcément de rapport avec leur travail…

Hôpital de Philadelphie, durant le deuxième mois de février suivant la rencontre des compères

Ils sont tous les six, réunis dans une chambre d'hôpital, une chambre qu'ils ont l'impression d'avoir trop vue cette année. Cependant, en ce moment même, ils aimeraient pouvoir la revoir encore longtemps. Yashi est appuyée à la fenêtre, elle regarde la neige tomber sans vraiment s'en préoccuper. Axel est sur une chaise à côté de la tête de lit, il tient la main de son frère. Damian est au bout du lit, de temps en temps, il blague, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté, alors il s'est arrêté. Tania est accoudée à la porte, elle dissuade les infirmières d'entrer pour leur dire de sortir. Solène, dont nous connaissons le vrai nom à présent, est debout, droite, à côté du lit, devant Axel, elle observe le visage si paisible d'Adrian. Lui, est allongé dans le lit, il fait le tour de la salle du regard, ils ont tous un air grave, il sait que c'est pour lui, il sait aussi qu'il n'y peut pas grand chose. Il ressent ce qu'ils ressentent, mais eux ne le sentent même plus tellement il est fatigué. Il sent ses dernières forces le quitter, alors il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'il aime, il veut lui apporter le dernier soutien dont il est capable. Il ne parlera pas, il sait que tout est dit, mais il veut la regarder, lui assurer que son amour était sincère, il veut qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aime ! Il voit qu'elle l'a comprit, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'aimera toujours. Il est soulagé qu'elle ait comprit, il soupire et sourit en fermant les yeux. Il ne les rouvrira jamais.

Philadelphie, quartier nord, chez Damian, dix mois après le jour funeste

Solène est à genoux au sol, elle tient dans ses bras Damian. Il s'est encore drogué à la limite du létal. Elle essaie de le réveiller, à force elle a l'habitude, c'est à peine si elle est inquiète. Elle passe une main sur le front du jeune homme quand celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Il a les pupilles dilatées, ses cheveux châtains sont tellement trempés qu'ils sont devenus bruns. Lui, qui est pourtant très grand, semble chétif en ce moment. Il ouvre la bouche et lui lance, d'une voix parfaitement calme :

« Tu ne me protèges pas pour me sauver, mais pour t'empêcher de faire le deuil d'Adrian, pour t'empêcher de l'oublier, pour qu'il ne parte jamais de ta mémoire !»

Et il referme les yeux aussi sec, pour s'endormir.

Solène le lâche, le laissant tomber au sol sans même qu'il ne se réveille. Il a raison, beaucoup trop raison ! Mais que peut-elle faire ? Elle ne veut pas perdre Adrian, jamais !

Banque de Washington, 17 heures après la prise d'otages, 3 ans avant notre histoire

Ils sont là, les vingt trois otages, au premier étage. Il y a des employés, quelques gros clients, le directeur, deux agents de sécurité, il y en avait trois, mais l'un a voulu jouer au héros, il a échoué. Bref, sont présent ici ceux qui avaient une raison d'être à cet étage. Elle, elle fait parti de la seconde catégorie. Il sont à genoux, dans la plus grande salle du premier, celle où il y la plus grande baie vitrée, alignés contre un mur, les mains sur la tête. Les stores sont tirés, les lumières éteintes, mais avec les projecteurs que la police à placés dehors, il ne fait pas vraiment noir. Aux bout de la deuxième heure, la position était déjà dure à tenir, mais après dix-sept, ce ne sont plus des crampes, mais des douleurs articulaires, du sommeil, de la faim, de la soif, de l'agacement et beaucoup de peur. Les trois hommes sont armés, l'un porte une bombe en guise de ceinture, ce sont des kamikazes ! Aucun des otages n'a de portable, de mp3, de revolver, de couteaux suisse ou même de lime à ongles ! Tout est entreposé dans une salle derrière eux. La seule arme qui reste, a part celles des extrémistes, c'est celle du gardien mort et étalé au sol. Personne ici ne sait se battre, pas même les preneurs d'otages, mais eux ils ont l'avantage de la puissance de feu !

Les trois hommes gesticulent dans la salle, le SWAT ne les voit pas à cause des rideaux épais. Ils discutent de l'appel qu'ils ont reçu venant des autorités, en bas. Ils haussent le ton, mais Solène ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'ils racontent, ils utilisent une autre langue. Elle, elle est en bout de file, tout près du cadavre du pauvre homme fusillé il y a peu. Elle guette l'instant où elle pourra faire quelque chose, même si elle ne sait pas trop quoi. Elle sent leur attention se détacher d'eux, puis l'un des hommes se met devant elle, dos à elle, de telle sorte que celui qui a le détonateur ne la voit pas, c'est là qu'elle agit. Elle se jette sur l'arme le plus vite possible tout en fauchant l'homme devant elle au passage, le pistolet de celui-ci lui échappe des mains. Elle se relève au moment même ou l'autre tombe, puis elle tire dans le bras de celui qui a le détonateur, celui qui était apparemment le chef, il le lâche et elle le touche à la jambe. Elle court pour l'empêcher d'attraper la commande, et tire dans les tringles des rideaux et dans les fenêtres afin que le SWAT puisse enfin agir. Dans le même temps, l'un des otages, qui a attrapé l'autre arme tombée à terre, tire devant le troisième homme pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Celui-ci, sur la surprise, ne fait rien en effet, mais quand la fenêtre explose, il se jette à son tour sur le détonateur pour activer lui-même l'appareil qui le tuera. Il est le premier arrivé, tout devant la fenêtre, mais Solène, plus petite et plus agile, le lui arrache sous le nez avant qu'il ne se baisse. Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre, lui, dos à l'extérieur. Elle pourrait tirer mais, paralysée par la peur, elle ne peut plus penser à rien. Elle entend une partie d'elle, comme un cri lointain ; « Tu vas le rejoindre ! ». Soudain, une détonation, et deux, plus puissantes que les autres, lui percent les oreilles. Elle voit la ceinture où est attachée la bombe tomber au sol, puis les yeux de l'homme se voiler, elle lui assène un coup de pied phénoménal, pour quelqu'un de son gabarit, en plein dans l'abdomen. Le corps de l'homme passe la balustrade, elle se penche à la fenêtre pour le voir sombrer, emportant sa petite voix avec lui.

En bas, les journalistes vont faire leur choux gras de cette jeune française quasi-inconnue, à part dans son milieu, qui a mis à mal trois hommes pour sauver les autres otages…

Philadelphie, galerie des arts Axarell, un an après la prise d'otages

Dans le bureau d'Axel, un écran retransmet la cérémonie de remise de médailles à titre posthume de certains soldats et un hommage à la jeune française. Ses trois amis sont là, Axel, Yashi et Tania. A la télévision, le président français fait un discours élogieux de la jeune femme, c'en est trop pour le blond qui se lève brusquement en murmurant ;

« J'en ai marre, je m'en vais. Prévenez-moi quand ils auront fini. »

L'asiatique le regarde sortir de la pièce l'air inquiet mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Tania, toujours debout, regarde l'écran comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter une chaise dessus. Elle serre les poings et quand le discours du représentant de la France se termine, elle dit ;

« Elle n'est pas morte. »

Yashi, qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur la porte, sursaute avant de se retourner vers la Jamaïcaine.

« Je la sens, elle est toujours en vie, sur cette foutue planète !

_Sympa pour nous, je retiens l'insulte.

_Je te jure, Yashi ! Clame-t-elle en la regardant soudain dans les yeux, elle est là, dehors, quelque part, mais elle se montrera pas tant qu'elle sera pas sûre que ces foutus extrémistes foutrons la paix à sa famille !

_Maintenant qu'elle est morte, ils n'ont plus besoin de la chercher ou de chercher un appât, c'est sûr !

_Yashi !

_Oui ! Ca va ! Je te crois je te dis ! Mais n'en parle pas à Axel ou à Damian, ils n'en survivraient pas.

_Je sais, souffle-t-elle en fixant le sol.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_La chercher, mais avant, je vais me préparer à aller la chercher. Même si ça prend des mois voire un an, j'irais la trouver, même si elle est sur le toit du monde !

_Ok, alors, je vais garder la maison en vous attendant. Je vais prendre soin de nos deux hommes, de nos œuvres et quand vous serez là, vous n'aurez plus qu'à nous raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé. »

La belle jamaïcaine observe l'asiatique, elle cherche le moindre signe de moquerie, mais non, son amie est sérieuse, même très sérieuse. Elle affiche un sourire rassurant, sourire que Tania lui renvoie.

« De toute façon, dit Yashi en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, c'est toi la plus forte, alors, je te laisse l'honneur et la gloire cette fois !

_Tu es bien généreuse, ironise l'autre.

_Eh ouais, ça m'arrive ! »

Les deux femmes rigolent, mais pas trop fort, il ne faudrait qu'Axel les entendent !

Arizona, un motel parmi tant d'autre, deux mois avant l'histoire qui nous intéresse

La belle jamaïcaine prend un repos bien mérité dans une chambre spartiate. Elle repense à tout ce qu'elle à fait jusqu'ici. Elle a mené son enquête pendant des mois avant de trouver quelqu'un qui savait où elle était. Et quel quelqu'un ! Un parrain de la mafia new-yorkaise ! Il était dans la banque lors de la prise d'otage, une affaire avec le directeur apparemment. Décidemment, la brune a de la chance dans son malheur ! Le maffieux lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé, l'un des rare homme un peu honnête dans ce milieu et c'est tant mieux ! Il lui fournis des vivres, de l'argent, des fringues, des faux papiers, et il a mis un GPS dans son sac pour la suivre. La française est en Sibérie.

Comment elle le sait ? Voyons, elle est très doué avec l'informatique. Les gouvernements la considérant comme morte, ils ne mènent même plus d'enquête, ce qui arrange la jamaïcaine, elle peut agir à sa guise. Elle se souvient d'un rêve qu'elle a fait où la brune était au milieu de tigres blancs, totalement frigorifiée, mais heureuse d'être là, en vie, et de pouvoir continuer à marcher. Après ce rêve, le signal du GPS à soudain sauté du désert gelé de Sibérie au désert gelé d'Antarctique avant de disparaître. Tania a eu beau chercher si ce n'était pas une erreur, si le GPS n'avait pas planté, mais non, le signal est revenu en Sibérie quelques jours après. Peu après elle a pris un avion pour revenir à New York le jour de la cérémonie de remise des médailles par l'ONU, le jour où l'une d'elle devait lui être remise. Elle est restée à New York, même si le signal GPS a disparu, Tania la sentait, cependant, elle avait beau faire, elle n'arrivait pas à la voir. Puis, elle a disparu. Totalement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle est réapparue et elle s'est remise à fuir, dans le désert d'Amérique. C'est pour cette raison que Tania est là. Ce motel est le dernier lieu qui porte l'aura de la française. Elle va enfin pouvoir l'approcher, l'aider, peut-être même la ramener.

Tania a dit à Yashi qu'elle l'appellerait pour le festival, le délai est tenable…

Soudain, elle entend une vitre se briser, et, de suite après, un sifflement. Elle sent une piqûre dans son cou mais s'endors avant de pouvoir vérifier ce que c'est. Elle ne se réveille toujours pas, essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais rien n'y fait, elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, elle est droguée. Elle sait que dans ces cas-là le temps revêt une dimension moindre, ou aléatoire, elle ne cherche donc pas à savoir combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis sa capture. Est-elle dans cet état depuis quelques minutes ou bien des jours ? Aucune idée. Seule indication temporelle, ses veines qui lui brulent à intervalles réguliers, comme si un feu traversait son sang pour s'atténuer progressivement, presque jusqu'à s'arrêter, puis, de nouvelles flammes cheminent dans ses veines. Ce manège dure depuis un moment déjà, pour elle, c'est comme le tic-tac des seconde. Ce produit qui lui est transmis par intraveineuse semble-t-il, est certainement la cause du développement de ses capacités. Elle sent tout sur cette planète. Au début c'était les êtres humains de la ville, puis du pays, puis il y en a eu tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les différencier. Elle a fini par arrêter de résister, ce qui lui a valu moins de douleurs, ensuite, elle a senti la présence d'autres êtres, plus petits, plus instinctifs pour la plupart, mais aussi d'autres qui avaient beau ne pas utiliser de langage, étaient aussi complexe qu'un être humain. Au bout d'un moment, elle a réalisé qu'elle sentait la présence de tout les être vivants de la terre, du plus célèbre être humain, à l'espèce d'insecte la plus inconnue des scientifique, en passant par les animaux domestiques, les poissons des profondeurs, et l'aura rassurante et cyclique des arbres. Tania n'était plus Tania, mais une conscience voyant le monde tel qu'il était en attendant l'heure où enfin sa conscience pourrait revenir…


	13. Panique

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : L'univers Stargate est à la MGM, c'est sûrement mieux, Solène est sa troupe sont à moi.

Note : Bon, ça bouge là, mais je vais être sadique, je vais couper en plein milieu. Et puis, je pense toujours à une éventuelle future fic sur Transformers.

**Panique**

Atlantis, salle de réunion

« J'aurais préféré être prévenu de votre arrivée ! S'exclame monsieur Woolsey.

_Je sais, commence l'agent envoyée par le CIS, mais comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, ce n'était pas possible. Nos vaisseaux sont actuellement assignés à la protection de nombreuses planètes de notre système, à part le Dédale qui s'occupe des voyages intergalactiques. De plus, la Tok'râ sera au SGC le jour de votre rapport hebdomadaire, nous devions donc déplacer notre venue.

_Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

_Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, la preuve, ne vous apprêtiez-vous pas à la renvoyer sur une autre planète ?

_Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Lance le responsable de la cité.

_Cela me regarde, Richard, vous savez bien que je suis envoyée pour la ramener et pour lui faire signer le contrat de confidentialité.

_J'imagine que vous n'avez pas été envoyée que pour ça.

_C'est exact, confirme le second agent, il y a longtemps que vous n'avez pas été évalué, Richard.

_Je vois, dit ce dernier en soupirant.

_Il va sans dire que savoir que vous vous apprêtiez à envoyer une civile sans autorisation ni préparation par la porte des étoiles, ne plaidera pas en votre faveur.

_Je ne laisserai pas une innocente rentrer sur Terre alors qu'elle y risque sa peau plus qu'ici !

_Des criminels de seconde zone, Richard, rétorque la femme, ce n'est pas comme si elle était pourchassée.

_Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe sur Terre ! Lance Woolsey en s'énervant.

_Il est vrai que vous le savez mieux que nous, répond ironiquement l'homme.

_Rappelez-nous, depuis quand n'êtes-vous pas rentré sur Terre ? Un an, deux peut-être ? »

Le responsable d'Atlantis sait qu'il ne peut rien répondre à ça, mais espère trouver vite quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui leur clouerait le bec. Cependant, l'extinction de toute lumière dans la cité le fait à sa place…

Atlantis, dans les couloirs, au début de la conversation entre les membres du CIS

Ils sont tous les deux entourés par des marines, surtout Seely, mais Tania reste près de lui. Depuis quelque secondes, son pouvoir s'est réveillé, mentalement, les deux discutent. Il est impressionné par l'organisation de ses pensées, jamais il n'avait senti d'humain se préoccuper de ça. Mais si elle connaît Solène, c'est qu'elle a dû apprendre d'elle. Tania répond que non, elles ont appris ensembles, avec les trois autres, mais que la question n'est pas là. Un danger s'approche, il est imminent. Il le sait, grâce aux recherches de son commandant, il sait que le CIS a aussi été infiltré, si ils sont là c'est sûrement sur ordre des Goa'ulds.

Puis soudain, les lumières s'éteignent ainsi que les communicateurs, les interrupteurs d'ouverture des portes, les téléporteurs se ferment, les portes se bloquent. Il n'y a plus de courant. Les soldats sont affolés, mais essaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sang froid. Ils ont allumés leurs lampes torches, certains d'entre eux sont partis voir les responsables de la cité : monsieur Woolsey, le remplaçant du docteur McKay ; le docteur Zelenka, le remplaçant du colonel Sheppard ; le major Lorne et le docteur Keller, pour avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passe.

Tania a une idée, mentalement, le wraith lui demande si ça ne déplaira pas à Solène tandis que la jamaïcaine a déjà lancé son opération. Le courant des lampes torche a filé droit vers le cerveau des soldats, les laissant tous à terre.

« Il n'y a pas assez de courant dans une pile pour tuer un homme, dit-elle, je ne pense que Solène m'en veuille pour ça. D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Solène ! »

Seely la regarde incrédule.

« Son nom c'est Soazig, nous on l'appelait « freedom », explique-t-elle avec un sourire. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on planque l'E2PZ avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, vous savez où c'est ?

_Non.

_C'est pas grave, gardons la positive attitude »

Elle étire ses bras devant elle en entremêlant ses doigts, soupire et s'élance d'une démarche souple et assurée, elle n'a pas besoin de courir, elle va assez vite comme ça. Seely la regarde quelques secondes, semble voir quelque chose en elle, quelque chose si loin de lui et pourtant si proche et aussi quelque chose qui lui rappelle qu'il est en vie. Il s'en va à sa suite…

Atlantis, conduits d'alimentation, au début de la conversation des membres du CIS

La jeune française les a entendus arriver, ils sont passés devant elle, mais comme elle est juste à côté des conduits, eux ne l'ont pas sentie, ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché non plus. Elle a senti le signal de danger que son cerveau lui envoyait. Elle s'est souvenu que la plupart de ses rêves, en ce moment, se situent sur la cité. Elle a alors couru vers l'E2PZ, elle a vu que la salle était grande ouverte, sans gardes, elle a senti l'aura du malfaiteur qui se demandait où placer les corps puis comment gagner du temps pour placer la bombe. Elle n'a pas réfléchi plus, elle a pris l'objet tant convoité et elle est repartie dans les conduits…

Atlantis, salle de l'EPPZ

Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il a disparu ! Quelqu'un sait, mais qui ? Il va devoir se méfier. Heureusement, ses dirigeants ont prévus un plan B…

Atlantis, salle de contrôle

Monsieur Woolsey ne s'est réjoui qu'une seconde de la coupure de courant, maintenant, au bout de trois minutes, il aimerait que son physicien en chef apparaisse miraculeusement pour les sortir de cette mouise.

« Mais bon sang ! Hurle-t-il, quelqu'un peut-il enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

_L'E2PZ est déconnecté monsieur, réponds Amanda.

_Pourquoi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, autour d'elle c'est la panique. Le major Lorne arrive avec quelques marines, puis déclare :

« Parce qu'il n'est plus là monsieur, il a été débranché puis enlevé.

_Comment ça enlevé ?

_Je pense que Seely est coupable, ses gardes ont été électrocutés et ceux de la salle du générateur assommés.

_Vous pensez qu'il a agi sous les ordres de Todd ?

_C'est bien possible monsieur. Sans le Dédale, nous sommes une proie facile.

_Eh bien Richard, lance l'un des agents du CIS, nous allons voir comment vous gérez cette crise, ça fera un bon sujet pour notre rapport. »

Le responsable s'appuie à la rambarde de la salle de contrôle en soupirant. Les deux ont raison, il doit gérer cette crise, mais sans le Dédale qui est parti rejoindre la Terre, comment se défendre contre Todd ? Encore une fois, il espère, il priant presque, que ses chefs militaire et scientifique apparaissent devant lui pour l'aider à sortir l'expédition de ce pétrin…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les générateurs naquada nouvelle génération sont installés. Il y a de la lumière, mais il n'y a plus d'accès aux commandes principales, un système de sécurité a été mis en place par McKay, il leur faut son code, Zelenka l'a oublié. Malgré tout, l'équipe s'active pour tout remettre en route et pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Une chose est sûre, plus le temps passe, moins il y a de chances que Todd soit coupable, il n'a toujours rien fait à leur encontre.

Enfin, une femme arrive, une femme que chacun connaît sur Atlantis, même si rares sont ceux qui savaient pour sa présence ici. Elle se plante sous la porte des étoiles, personne ne bouge tandis qu'elle se retourne. La voilà face à eux, les regardant de son air doux, de son sourire maternel, c'est à peine si ils osent respirer, attendant ce qu'elle va dire. Cette scène donne une impression de déjà vu, ils se souviennent de l'arrivée de Seely et Solène sur la cité. Lorsqu'elle se met à parler, certains déglutissent, d'autres prennent une profonde inspiration et sa voix résonne, haut et clair dans la salle, de telle sorte qu'on tous l'entendent clairement.

« Mesdames et messieurs, si je suis là aujourd'hui, ce n'est malheureusement pas pour vous passer le bonjour ! Si je suis là en cette après-midi c'est pour vous avertir, pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris. Les Goa'ulds ont infiltrés la cité, ils ont envoyé un ou plusieurs agent poser des bombes ici. Il va vous falloir être vigilant, mais ne soyez pas méfiant, vous devez travailler en équipe, pour sauver la cité ! Vous devez vous serrer les coudes afin d'assurer la sécurité d'Atlantis pour pouvoir, ensuite, démasquer les coupables ! »

Et alors qu'ils semblaient avoir tout vu, tout entendu, la porte s'active. Solène s'est écartée, elle est passée derrière la porte afin de ne pas gêner les marines chargés de surveiller les entrées interstellaires. Elle aussi est surprise voir même stupéfaite, ce ne sont pas sept, mais huit chevrons qui s'activent ! Et avant même qu'un homme ne passe la porte, des balles fusent dans la salle d'embarquement et tue un des soldats…


	14. Danger, gloire et tromperie

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Blablabla…

Note : Peut-être vous souviendrez-vous d'un des passages, normal, Solène en avait rêvé, mais j'ai dû le réécrire, ça collait mieux je trouve…

Pour la phrase soulagement de Woolsey ( vers la fin ), il me semble qu'il dit ça assez souvent dans la série en VF.

Merci à diama56 et Didine22 qui commentent cette fic sans montrer aucun signe de lassitude ;) c'est pas fini, je bloque un peu mais ça va revenir, pour le meilleur ! \o/

**Danger, gloire et tromperie**

Atlantis, salle de contrôle

C'est la panique ici. Le major Lorne et monsieur Woolsey Aboient leurs ordres afin de défendre la cité, cependant le bouclier de la porte ne s'est pas levé, les balles filent toujours et elles ont déjà abattu trois hommes. Personne n'a encore traversé l'horizon des évènements, même si il ne s'est écoulé que quelques secondes, tout semble durer des heures. Solène regarde, horrifiée, les soldats tomber à terre, les renforts arriver. Ils ne peuvent toujours pas tirer, leurs balles n'atteindraient pas l'ennemi, mais ils disposent des défense, comme des remparts, tout autour de la porte, afin de limiter les dégâts. Les secours sont arrivés, ils emmènent les blessés, laissent les morts, malheureusement, ils devront s'occuper d'eux quand le temps le permettra.

Tout à coup, il n'y a plus de coup de feu, le calme est revenu. Tout le monde garde le silence, guettant un nouveau tir. Le premier à se ressaisir est Woolsey :

« Reprenez votre travail ! Barricadez la porte ! Je ne veux plus qu'un seul de leurs coup atteignent nos hommes ! »

Le premier à répondre est Lorne, qui, suivant l'ordre du responsable, hurle quoi faire aux soldats. Et alors, tous semblent reprendre vie, ils lèvent les panneau de métal et de kevlar, ils disposent les sacs de sables, ils mettent les blessés sur les brancards, leur posent des bandages si ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, ils cherchent à casser les codes de sécurité afin de pouvoir réutiliser la communication ou, mieux, activer le bouclier de la porte. Les marins s'apprêtent à poser les remparts derrière la porte, cependant, ils n'en n'ont pas le temps, une grenade est lancée, elle éjecte ces dernières plaques au loin, explosant les portes-fenêtres des balcons, emportant certains marins sur leurs passages. Heureusement pour elle, Solène s'est jetée au sol dès qu'elle a senti le danger venir mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de les prévenir. Elle cours vers les balcons afin de s'éloigner de la porte quand une seconde grenade arrive, éjectant la moitié des plaques de devant la porte, et Solène.

Il n'y a plus rien autour d'elle, le souffle de l'explosion l'a projeté en l'air et ses oreilles sifflent tellement qu'elle ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant, elle se sent tomber, combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Combien de temps dure cette chute ? Elle se souviens d'avoir rêvé de ça. Elle la voit, la barre de fer semblant sortir de nulle part. Dès qu'elle la voit elle l'empoigne, elle sait que sinon, la chute se terminera sur les quais de la cité. Elle a bien fait. La voilà suspendue dans le vide tandis que le soleil l'empêche de bien voir le paysage. Ses oreilles lui vrillent encore le cerveau, mais petit à petit, elle commence à discerner des formes, elles lui semblent proches, mais son cerveau parvient à faire la mise au point. Elle en profite pour jeter un œil en bas, par réflexe, mauvais réflexe, pense-t-elle ensuite, a-t-elle déjà dit qu'elle avait le vertige ? Au moins elle sait qu'elle avait raison, sa chute serait mortelle, il n'y a rien pour la rattraper. Mais les contours des tours sont plus précis maintenant, il y en a une, bien en face d'elle. Elle la fixe, elle a un mauvais pressentiment, plus que ça même, elle sait ce qu'il va advenir, dans une seconde. Sous ses yeux, la tour explose…

Elle sent une main se saisir de son poignet, elle lève la tête, et la surprise manque de la faire lâcher prise si ses crampe ne la forçaient pas à rester accrochée. Todd la regarde, ses pupilles verticales plantées dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Elle comprends, ni une, ni deux, elle lance son deuxième bras au-dessus de sa tête, agrippe le poignet du wraith et il la fait remonter. Quand ils sont tous deux debout, ils s'élancent vers les couloirs, mais avant, Solène a pu voir les dégâts, des dizaines d'hommes à terre, beaucoup ne portent pas l'uniforme de la cité, les rambardes des balcons ont toutes été emportées par le souffle des deux explosions, le personnel technicien à été évacué, du moins, semble-t-il…

Après avoir couru dans les couloirs pendant un moment, la française souvent distancée par le wraith, ils s'arrêtent, le bruit des combats ne se fait plus entendre, ils sont assez loin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demande la brune.

_Je viens en renfort, réponds le commandant wraith le plus naturellement du monde. J'ai remarqué que l'E2PZ à été retiré ?

_Ouais, mea culpa, dit-elle en levant la main droite. Vous vouliez en profiter pour nous le voler ?

_Voyons, l'avenir de cette cité est très important pour moi, mais j'avoue que la perspective d'avoir une source d'énergie plus puissante ne m'aurais pas déplu.

_Et vous en auriez fait quoi ? La dernière fois votre second vous l'a enlevé sous le nez !

_J'aurais veillé à sa sécurité personnellement. Et puis, mon second actuel est bien plus loyal que le précédent.

_Je n'en doute pas, sinon je lui aurais pas passé.

_Passé ?

_L'E2PZ. »

Todd observe Solène, mais elle n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? Demande-t-il.

_On attend, répond la brune avec un sourire. Elle s'adosse au mur et poursuit ; Nous ne sommes pas les acteurs de ce qui va suivre. »

Atlantis, laboratoire du Docteur McKay

« Si Rodney savait ce qu'il se passe ici, il ferait une crise de nerfs, ronchonne Radek.

_Il finira bien par le savoir, rétorque le docteur Keller, alors profitons qu'il ne soit pas là.

_Vous avez raison, ouch !

_Si vous ne vous étiez pas mis à regarder la porte au lieu de retourner à votre travail, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous désinfecter ! »

Contrairement à l'ordinaire, l'antre du grand docteur McKay est en proie à une cohue des plus totale. Tous les technicien s'y sont réfugié afin de profiter du matériel haut de gamme qui y est présent, et aussi, peut-être, arriver à débusquer les codes du physicien afin de reprendre le contrôle d'Altantis. Des infirmiers les ont suivis pour s'occuper de leurs blessures et des marins gardent l'entrée. C'est ici que se déroule, à présent, le centre des opérations.

« Docteur Zelenka, appelle Chuck à l'autre bout de la salle, la porte des étoiles s'est fermée.

_Le délai des trente-huit minutes doit être dépassé, en conclut le tchèque. Combien de soldats sont entrés ?

_Aucune idée, les senseurs de la cité ne sont pas encore opérationnels. On peut les compter grâce aux caméras de surveillance, mais ça prendra du temps.

_Laissez tomber, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'on sache leur nombre ou non, le résultat sera le même.

_Ca pourrait aider le major Lorne, répond Keller.

_Oh, ils ont les scanners pour ça. »

Le médecin acquiesce et demande ;

« Des nouvelles de Woolsey ?

_Il est avec le major Lorne, ils discutent des règles de sécurité à mettre en place.

_Woah, notre bureaucrate est devenu un homme d'action !

_Il semblerait. »

Soudain, Amanda Banes hèle le tchèque ;

« Docteur Zelenka ! Vous devriez venir voir ça !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Atlantis, étage sous la salle de commande de la porte

« On a installé un périmètre de sécurité, commence le remplaçant du chef militaire, les civils sont réunis dans une des tours secondaires.

_Bien, répond le responsable de la cité. Sait-on quelle partie de la cité à explosé ?

_C'était une tour inutilisée, des appartements vides pour la plupart. A priori, aucun morts ou blessés à déplorer.

_Le ciel soit loué ! Et, à part ça, comment va la Atlantis ? A-t-on pu récupérer le contrôle de la porte ?

_Non, par contre, on peut de nouveau communiquer grâce aux bonnes vieilles radios que l'on a retrouvé.

_Tant mieux, rappelez-moi de ne jamais les jeter.

_J'y penserai, monsieur.

_Et nos invités, que sont-ils devenus ?

_Aucun signe d'eux, mais je pense qu'avec leurs capacités ils ne risquent rien.

_J'espère. Vous avez … »

Mais Woolsey ne put terminer sa phrase, un contact radio lui coupant la parole ;

« Monsieur, commence Chuck dont la voix est reconnue par tout le monde sur Atlantis tellement ils l'ont entendue, on a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

Le major et le bureaucrate se regardent dans les yeux, interloqués, en entendant la suite…


	15. Traîtres

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : il est évident que je n'ai aucun droit sur la franchise Stargate ! Par contre, Solène et sa team sont à moi !

Note : après un petit passage à blanc, je pense avoir une bonne idée pour la suite J

Je pense placer quelques indices sur mon personnage principal de la prochaine fic, ouvrez l'œil ;)

Et surtout, joyeux noël ( en retard autant pour moi, j'avais une grande volonté de vous le poster le 25 et ça m'est sorti de la tête ) et bonne année 2012 :p

**Traîtres**

Atlantis, couloirs de la cité, sous les quais

Les deux compagnons d'infortune circulent dans les couloirs vides entourant le hangar sous-marin. L'une a une démarche droite et élégante, l'autre semble glisser sur le sol tel un fantôme. Aucun d'eux ne fait de bruit, pourtant ils partagent une vive conversation. Vive, pas à cause des mots, mais à cause des émotions, en effet leur discussion est télépathique et elle pourrait ressembler à ça :

« Maintenant que leur antenne est désactivée, pense la belle, ils devront utiliser des ondes repérables par les techniciens.

_Je vois. J'imagine que vous avez un plan pour la suite ?

_Evidemment, on ne s'en prend pas à la cité d'Atlantis comme ça, surtout quand des « home's guardian » sont là.

_Des gardiens ?

_Des voyants, des gens comme Solène et moi, pense-t-elle en souriant. Enfin, là on s'en va trouver le second fauteuil de contrôle de la cité.

_Le second ?

_Oui, il a été planqué pour des cas d'attaque surprise comme celle-là. Adrian, l'un des nôtres, avait dessiné ça, on n'avait pas compris son illustration, alors, il nous l'a expliqué.

_Je comprend.

_Tant mieux. Nous, on a eu du mal. »

Ils arrivent à un téléporteur et l'empruntent pour déboucher sur de nouveaux couloirs.

« Mais pour contrôler le fauteuil, reprend Seely, il ne faut pas le gène des anciens ?

_Normalement si, mais je m'entend bien avec les ordinateurs. Bon celui-là a une IA, mais avec les E2PZ en moins ça devrait aller.

_Non, puisque les E2PZ ne sont pas là, il n'y aura pas assez de courant pour contrôler le fauteuil.

_J'ai pas besoin d'autant d'énergie. Je veux juste voir toute la cité et tout ceux qui sont dessus. Pour ça, les générateurs installés par les techniciens suffiront.

_Vous êtes sûre ?

_Non. »

Le wraith est surpris de la sincérité de la jamaïcaine. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de lui poser de question qu'un pan de mur se déplace sous ses yeux. Le couloir était vide et voilà qu'une ouverture vers une salle vient d'apparaître. La belle entre et il lui emboite le pas. A peine entrés, la salle se referme ne laissant aucune trace de porte d'un côté ou de l'autre. Elle poursuit, à voix haute, avec un sourire de complicité :

« Mais Solène me l'a assuré. »

Seely la regarde, puis lui pose la question qui le taraude depuis un moment, toujours à voix haute ;

« Qu'est-ce qui vous lie à Solène ?

_C'est ma mère ! Lance-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence en regardant son interlocuteur comme s'il était une chose curieuse. Elle a un sacré instinct maternel, explique-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, vous avez pas remarqué ? Elle a un sourire doux et une façon de parler rassurante, elle est notre seconde maman à tous ! Si Yashi à tendance à la chercher, dans tous les sens du terme, c'est parce qu'elle a un tempérament d'ado et que Solène est la seule, après sa vraie mère, à pouvoir la calmer. »

Le wraith est surpris, maintenant qu'il y pense, la jamaïcaine a raison, c'est une évidence. Il la voit, sans trop la regarder, prendre place sur le fauteuil et l'activer. Au bout de quelques secondes, la cité d'Atlantis apparaît en hologramme.

« Au fait, dit la belle, moi c'est Toïemina, mais on m'appelle Tania. »

Atlantis, couloirs sous la salle de contrôle

« Quoi ? S'exclame Woolsey, un traitre dans nos rangs ?

_Il semblerait monsieur, réponds la voix de Chuck à la radio. Il y a des messages codés entre certains membres de la base, cependant, tout ce que l'on peut repérer ce sont les terminaux d'où ils ont été envoyés, pas les expéditeurs, ni les destinataires.

_Et c'est tout ce qui vous permet de croire qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous ? Des messages codés ?

_Ce sont les mêmes codes utilisés par un groupe terroriste, et aussi un dérivé du cryptage Goa'uld.

_Je vois. Faites votre possible afin de trouver qui est le coupable.

_Il n'y en a pas qu'un monsieur, comme je l'ai déjà dit, un message est fait par un expéditeur et est adressé à un destinataire. »

Le responsable de la cité se masse l'arrête du nez en soufflant, après un bref silence ;

« Vous avez raison, avec tout ça, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Bon tâchez de trouver les coupables, et prévenez- moi si vous avez du nouveau.

_Bien monsieur. »

Woolsey et Lorne se regardent, cherchant une réponse à leurs questions. Le major finit par prendre la parole :

« Toute les mesures de sécurité possible et imaginable ont été mises en place, monsieur. Je peux monter une petite équipe qui s'occupera d'interroger les membres de l'expédition.

_Bonne idée, major. Vous pourrez commencer par les derniers arrivées par le Dédale, et remonter par ordre décroissant d'ancienneté. La plupart d'entre nous sont là depuis le début. Si ils avaient voulu trahir, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps.

_Bien monsieur. »

Atlantis, laboratoire du docteur McKay

« Docteur Zelenka ! S'écrie Amanda banes, la porte s'est rouverte ! »

Le tchèque s'approche vite d'elle et de son ordinateur pour confirmer, de visu, ses dires. Effectivement, un pic d'énergie se fait sentir au niveau de la salle d'embarquement.

« C'est peut-être autre chose, espérons que non. Vous pouvez nous montrer les images des caméras de surveillance ?

_Oui. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, à l'écran apparaît la salle de contrôle et la porte, qui est effectivement activée, et une alerte, signalant une communication radio en attente. Zelenka prend l'appel radio :

« Ici Atlantis, veuillez vous identifier.

_Atlantis, ici Sheppard, ça fait deux fois que j'envoie le code du bouclier mais je ne reçois toujours pas le feu vert.

_Oui, on n'a toujours pas récupéré ces fonctions, désolé, colonel.

_Quoi ? S'écrie la voix de McKay à la radio. Vous avez perdu le contrôle de la porte ?

_Oui, c'est une longue histoire Rodney, réponds le tchèque, mais je peux vous assurer que le bouclier n'est pas actif.

_Vous êtes sûrs? Demande Sheppard, embêté.

_Certain, j'ai la porte sous les yeux, et le bouclier n'est pas levé.

_Ok, on passe et on vient vous donner un coup de main.

_On vous attend, mais, colonel, soyez prudents, la cité à été infiltré.

_Entendu Zelenka. »

Et la communication se coupe.

Sur le moniteur on peut voir l'équipe du colonel traverser la porte. Pour ceux qui regardent, c'est un soulagement.

**Spécial Noël**

Terre, Philadelphie, à la terrasse d'un café d'une célèbre chaîne américaine

Une femme, asiatique, deux couettes basses, assise à une table devant une tasse, les coudes sur la table, le menton dans les mains, pousse un soupir conséquent, c'est le quatrième en vingt minutes.

Un homme blond, assis en face d'elle, les jambes croisés à l'extérieur de la table, lis son journal. A l'entente du soupir, qui ressemble plus à un grognement, de sa comparse, il lui demande, sans lever les yeux de son journal :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Je m'ennuie.

_Avec le retard que tu as dans tout tes projets, tu t'ennuie ?

_Ouais, mais je parle pas du boulot, ça je gère, et puis c'est pas drôle de tout rendre à l'heure.

_Tu diras ça à tes employeurs. »

Elle lui lance un regard noir mais il n'y prête pas attention.

« Tu as besoin de quoi ? Demande-t-il.

_D'aventure ! Répond-elle, en souriant et en levant sa tête de ses mains. De bouger, de prendre des risques !

_Je vois. Tu as une idée j'imagine ?

_Bof, fit-elle en reprenant sa position initiale. Il y a bien les deux protégés de freedom, mais je suis pas inspirée, il y en a une qui m'a pas l'air sympathique.

_Tu n'a pas envie d'une aventure moins solitaire ? »

Elle regarde dans sa direction avec des yeux incrédules quand il sort enfin sa tête du journal. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens, tête penchée sur le côté, il explique :

« Parce que je lis les annonces immobilières là. »

Il y a quelques secondes de flottement, puis Yashi répond à Alexeï, un sourire satisfait au visage :

« Ce genre d'aventure est assez dangereuse pour moi ! »

Le blond sourit.


	16. Quand Tania participe

Genre : surnaturel, science fiction

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : je le fais plus, hein, vous avez compris…

Note : petit scarabée fait toujours des fautes, si vous en voyez, signalez-les J. Merci aux anonymes qui lisent toujours cette fic ( et oui, je vous ai vus ).

**Quand Tania participe…**

Atlantis, un couloir sous la salle de contrôle

Tood ne semble pas apprécier de devoir attendre alors que les combats font encore rage un peu plus loin. Maintenant qu'il a senti la présence du colonel John Sheppard, il désire ardemment rejoindre le front pour l'accueillir, comme un wraith, songe-t-il ironiquement.

Solène, quand à elle, parait plus apaisée, presque sereine, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, dans sa tête il y a les voix de tout le monde sur la cité. Elle a cherché les traitres mais ne parvient pas à les différencier dans la cohue, maintenant, elle guette. Elle guette les mouvements, les actes, les paroles pour donner à Tania une aide, mais elle guette aussi l'instant où ils devront bouger, elle et Todd.

Soudain, des voix se font entendre. Une patrouille. Ils ne l'ont pas perçue. Tous deux trop absorbés par leur volonté d'agir, ils n'ont rien vu venir. Ils se jettent un bref regard, Todd se retourne, prêt à en découdre, mais Solène fait pivoter un pan de mur et accède aux conduits d'alimentation. L'autre pousse un soupir d'agacement, mais c'est la meilleure idée, si les hommes sont armés, il est désavantagé. Il grimpe à son tour, referme le passage et rejoint la française. Celle-ci pose une main sur le tuyau presque transparent, puisque sans E2PZ pour l'alimenter. Elle marmonne quelques mots, comme une litanie :

« Montre-moi, montre-moi, le chemin jusqu'à Teyla. »

En deux secondes, le conduit devient plus brillant, à peine, mais dans la pénombre du couloir, c'est une nuance perceptible.

« Je sais, je sais, dit la brune, ce n'est pas utile de le dire, mais ça m'aide à fixer mon esprit sur une idée.

_Je vois, il est vrai que les humains ne sont pas naturellement fait pour ça.

_Hey ! Je vous insulte, moi ? S'offusque-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de circonstance. »

Cette réaction l'amuse. Il tend sa main vers la direction indiquée par la lumière, invitant la française à passer en premier. Ce qu'elle fait et il marche à sa suite.

« Je pensais que vous auriez une arme, reprends miss Travier.

_Cela fait parti des nouveaux protocoles de sécurité du docteur McKay. J'ai été prévenu lors d'une de nos rencontres.

_Je suppose que ce protocole existait déjà du temps des anciens.

_Je suppose aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu le loisir de vérifier.

_Mais vous n'avez pas pu entrer quand c'était activé puisque le bouclier était levé. »

Le wraith ne répond pas, mais Solène se doute qu'elle a touché un point sensible, elle songe qu'il n'a pas dû y penser, mais ne demande rien, elle veut bien jouer le jeu, mais elle n'est pas suicidaire.

« Je pensais que nous n'étions pas acteurs de ce qui allait suivre, rappelle le commandant.

_Non, soupire la brune, nous n'allons pas faire grand chose, mais je n'aime pas trop rester là sans rien faire, surtout quand mes proches risquent leurs vies.

_Alors, nous sommes dans le même cas.

_Vous parlez de Sheppard ? Suite au soupir de son interlocuteur, elle poursuit ; ouais, c'est plus ou moins un acquis pour tout le monde sur Atlantis que vous êtes frères d'armes, même si votre confiance l'un envers l'autre laisse à désirer, mais c'est de bonne guerre. »

Atlantis, sous les quai, salle du deuxième fauteuil

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, la cité apparaît en hologramme. Des points lumineux blancs indiquent la présence d'humains, roses pour les wraiths et deux points verts son aussi visibles.

« Freedom m'a dit pour les roses, expose Tania, mais les verts c'est qui ?

_Probablement les Goa'ulds.

_C'est ce que je pensais. Mais j'imagine qu'ils sont arrivés par la porte, sinon, quelqu'un les aurait vus.

_Sauf si ils savent cacher leur présence des détecteurs de la cité.

_Ouais, enfin, en tout cas ceux qui viennent de la porte seront facilement repérables de visu. »

Seely lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Ils ne doivent pas être habillés à la mode terrienne, puisqu'ils ne viennent sûrement pas de la Terre. Sinon, c'est que le SGC a été pris, et ça, ce serait très mauvais !

_Ca dépend pour qui. »

La jamaïcaine plante ses yeux dans les siens, et, lui tendant un sourire plein de douceur, lui dit ;

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas remis, hein ? »

Piqué au vif, Seely relève la tête s'apprêtant à une suite qui ne lui plaira pas. Une critique qu'il n'a pas encore entendue sur le vaisseau, les autres membres d'équipage, même si sa venue n'était pas vue d'un bon œil, sont habitués aux loufoquerie de leur commandant. Cependant, elle reporte sont regard sur l'hologramme et, toujours en souriant, murmure simplement ;

« Un jour vous aurez oublié votre colère, pas les faits, juste votre colère. Ce jour là vous vous sentirez plus léger. Le temps efface beaucoup de choses, ainsi que la distance. »

Le wraith est bluffé. Il s'attendait à devoir encaisser des accusations diverses, il a droit à un espoir. Car c'est cela qu'elle vient de lui donner, l'espoir qu'un jour, il pourra rendre fiers Solène, et surtout, son commandant.

« Bon, alors maman et Todd sont partis à la rescousse de Sheppard, on va les aider un peu.

_Comment comptez-vous faire ? Demande-t-il.

_Alors, on va faire une petite sélection, cité, cité, dis-moi sont les derniers arrivés. »

Quatre points s'affichent alors en surbrillance.

« Le colonel Shppard et ses hommes ?

_Correct, répond Tania. Et la lumière disparaît ! »

Et les quatres points disparaissent.

« Cité, cité, dis-moi qui sont les derniers arrivés, avant l'activation de la porte depuis la nouvelle Athos. »

Des dizaines de points se mettent à briller.

« On y est, souffle Tania. Que la lumière soit ! »

Et la lumière s'éteint.

Atlantis, laboratoire du docteur McKay

Tout à coup, les lumières, les ordinateurs et tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en marche s'éteint.

« C'est pas vrai, ça recomence ! Hurle Zelenka. Même les ordinateurs portables se sont arrêtés !

_Est-ce qu'on peut contacter quelqu'un ? Demande le docteur Keller.

_Je ne sais pas, si même les appareils sur batterie ont été atteint par ça, il y a peu de chance.

_Docteur ! Appelle Chuck, il y a un ordinateur qui est toujours en marche !

_Quoi ? »

Le tchèque se précipite dans la direction du technicien, non sans difficultés puisque il n'y a que très peu de lumières dans cette salle. Effectivement, il y en a un qui est encore allumé, et qui prodigue une pâle lueur bienfaitrice sous les yeux de Radek.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit le seul à ne pas s'être éteint ? Demande ce dernier.

_C'est parce qu'il n'était branché sur le réseau, réponds Amanda en braquant une lampe torche sur la multiprise sous le bureau. »

Ravis d'apprendre que les lampes fonctionnent, plusieurs scientifiques en font s'illuminer, ce qui provoque un « aaah » de soulagement dans l'assistance.

« Pour répondre à votre question, docteur, commence le tchèque, on doit pouvoir contacter quelqu'un par radio, puisqu'elles ne sont pas branchés sur le réseau électrique d'Atlantis.

_Je m'occupe de demander des nouvelles aux major Lorne, dit Amanda en s'élançant vers une radio.

_Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Keller.

_J'en ai une, oui, mais je voudrais savoir quelque chose d'abord. »

Il pianote sur le clavier tandis que Chuck se lève de sa chaise pour lui laisser la place. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblent durer des heures, Amanda apporte le petit appareil de communication au physicien en disant :

« Le major à quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

_Je vous écoute major, réponds Radek sans s'arrêter de taper sur le clavier.

_Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais il vient de se produire un truc d'hallucinant. D'ailleurs on aurait bien besoin d'une aide médicale… »

Atlantis, étage sous la salle de contrôle, quelques secondes avant le black-out

Des panneau de métal sont levé devant les soldats de l'expédition. Les tirs sont incessants depuis une demie heure maintenant. Les opposants ne semblent pas manquer de munitions, heureusement, le major et ses hommes non plus. L'américain aboie ses ordres en essayant tant bien que mal de se faire entendre au-dessus du bruit des combats. Woolsey est adossé à un mur, terrorisé, transpirant, tremblant, demandant sans cesse au major combien de temps tout cela durera encore.

Soudain, sous les yeux éberlués de tout le monde présent, des éclairs traversent les corps des opposants aux Atlantes pour les laisser inertes sur le sol et la lumière éteinte. Les membres de l'expédition sont statufiés par cet événement des plus surprenant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un hèle le major. Celui-ci se retourne pour voir le responsable de la cité à terre. Il accourt et s'enquiert de son état.

« Il va bien, pour autant que je sache, répond le soldat qui l'a trouvé.

_Bien lieutenant. Prévenez-moi si il se réveille.

_A vos ordres.

_Major ! On a une communication, c'est Banes !

_Passez-la moi, dit-il en s'emparant de la radio tendue. Banes, ici Lorne, vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ?

_C'est ce qu'on voulais vous demander major. Tout est éteins, à nouveau, sauf les lampes torches, les radios, et un ordinateur.

_Un ordinateur ?

_Oui, un seul. On voulais savoir quelle était la situation de votre côté.

_La situation, souffle le major en lançant un regard aux hommes à terre en face de leur position. On aimerait bien le savoir, c'était comme si la cité s'était défendue toute seule.

_Je vais vous passer le docteur Zelenka, le coupe Amanda. »

Après quelques secondes, une voix s'élève de la radio, ainsi qu'un cliquetis frénétique :

« Je vous écoute major.

_Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais il vient de se produire un truc d'hallucinant. D'ailleurs on aurait bien besoin d'une aide médicale… »


	17. Seely suit

Genre : surnaturel, science-fiction

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : lalala…

Note : j'ai écrit une ou deux heures avant de le poster, mais j'ai essayé de développer les sentiments de Seely pour que vous parveniez au raisonnement qu'il a. J'aimerai avoir réussi à vous faire deviner ce qu'il éprouve pour Solène, parce que pour Tania, ce me semble évident…

…**Seely la suit**

Atlantis, sous la salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles

Le docteur Keller est arrivée dès qu'elle a pu, elle a d'abord examiné les hommes à terre, qui ont été ligotés, bâillonnés et enfermé dans une salle vide. Leur état est stable, ils ont été électrocutés, mais pas assez pour causer des dommages irréversibles. Elle est ensuite allée voir Woolsey qui s'était réveillé peu avant son arrivée.

« Vous avez été brulé et sous le stress causé par la situation, vous vous êtes évanoui, explique le médecin.

_Eh bien monsieur, se moque Lorne, vous venez d'expérimenter l'une des nombreuses mésaventures du docteur McKay.

_Merci major, rétorque sèchement le bureaucrate, j'ai grandement besoin de vos sarcasmes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Nous demandons au docteur Zelenka, mais pour l'instant il semble perdu dans une recherche informatique des plus ennuyeuse. »

Le responsable fait une moue en même temps qu'un soupir…

Atlantis, dans les conduits d'alimentation de la cité

« Non mais vous avez vu ça ? S'écrie Solène. J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil !

_Surprenant, se contente de dire Todd.

_Mouais, répond-elle en lui lançant un regard consterné. Enfin, maintenant on n'a plus de guide !

_J'ai trouvé le colonel Sheppard.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, j'ai repéré son esprit combatif juste avant… le flash.

_Nan mais c'est dingue ça ! S'exclame encore la brune, ce qui provoque un soupir de dépit de la part du wraith. Tout allait bien et puis tout a brillé très fort et très vite, comme si l'énergie s'était mise à courir dans une direction, et puis pouf ! Plus de lumière !

_Il semblerait que la situation soit la même dans toute la cité, dit-il calmement.

_Ah bon ? Ah oui ! Ils ont tous l'air aussi perdus ! Bon ben, en route alors ! »

Ils reprennent leur marche dans les conduits devenus obscurs.

« Euh, souffle la française, vous auriez pas une lumière ? Et puis, je vous laisse passer devant, c'est mieux. »

Le wraith soupire, puis double la jeune femme tout en sortant une arme de poing qui s'illumine.

« Ah vous avez une arme finalement ! »

Le wraith tend sa main gauche à Solène en lui jetant un regard qui impose le silence. Elle lance une excuse puis empoigne la main tendue, bien contente d'avoir l'assurance de ne pas se perdre, et surtout d'avoir une chance digne des plus grands c… Todd se retourne et se met en marche, espérant sincèrement que sa patience tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Sheppard. Derrière la jeune femme sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher, elle a l'impression d'avoir quatre ans, mais ça l'amuse.

Atlantis, laboratoire du docteur McKay

Les techniciens tentent tant bien que mal de faire reprendre vie, encore, à la cité, malheureusement il ne reste plus qu'un générateur à naquadah de type 2 ayant déjà servi lors d'un des sièges d'Atlantis par les wraiths. De ce fait, les techniciens travaillent actuellement à ne le brancher que sur le laboratoire où se déroulent le centre des opérations. Quelques ordinateurs ont pu être redémarrés et grâce à la sauvegarde automatique, ils ont enregistré les dernières donnés avant le black-out. On peut voir à présent des scientifiques pianoter sur des claviers sous les ordres de Zelenka qui lui-même analyse les informations qu'il y a sur les écrans.

« J'ai trouvé, murmure-t-il, avant de crier : j'ai trouvé ! »

Tous lèvent les yeux sur lui, se demandant ce qu'il a bien pu trouver. Le tchèque se saisi de la radio et déblatère frénétiquement :

« C'est une décharge d'énergie ! Les données sont formelles ; toute l'énergie d'Atlantis, et de tous les appareils branchés dessus, s'est éjectée hors des conduits en quelques dixièmes de secondes ! Certainement pour mettre les intrus hors d'état de nuire, d'après ce vous m'avez dit.

_Docteur ! L'interrompt Woolsey avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. On avait fini par le comprendre.

_Ah ?

_Oui, un éclair qui vient s'abattre sur nos ennemis, en passant par les murs, puis un black out total de la cité, c'est un peu évident !

_Euh… oui, mais…

_Ca explique aussi pourquoi vous avez été brulé, monsieur, dit le major Lorne.

_Exact, confirme le responsable en lançant regard de reproche au militaire.

_Monsieur, lance d'un ton autoritaire le tchèque, il y a autre chose. J'ai trouvé les traîtres. »

Silence à la radio. Un silence froid et pesant suivi par tout le monde dans le laboratoire.

Atlantis, siège de contrôle secondaire

La salle est sombre, ici non plus, il n'y a plus de courant. Tania s'est assise sur le piédestal, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fermés, elle repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il lui semble qu'elle a oublié quelque chose. Seely la regarde, même s'il fait noir, il la voit. Il songe qu'elle est bien différente de Solène, ou Soazig, quel que soit son nom, mais son charme lui plait, il est hypnotisant mais d'une autre manière. Bien loin des soucis de la cité, il se demande en quoi elle est si différente. Il ne trouve pas. Il sait juste que les seules femelles qu'il aurait dû respecter sont les reines, mais elles aussi c'est différent. Les reines, c'est du respect dicté par la peur et par l'éducation. Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, tout les siens devaient respecter les reines et leur obéir. Pour Solène, il n'était pas obligé, mais c'est venu naturellement. Il lui a semblé qu'elle le comprenait, peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, comme si elle était venue d'un autre temps antérieur à sa naissance. C'est stupide, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le ressentir comme cela, il sait bien qu'elle est humaine, qu'elle est nait et qu'elle mourra, mais de son point de vue c'est comme si elle sortait de ses règles, qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait là, qu'elle s'occuperait de lui et d'autres aussi, mais il préfèrerait être le seul. Quand à Tania, il la voit encore différemment, il n'arrive pas à le définir, mais il sait que ça viendra, il le désire ardemment, de comprendre se sentiment. Alors lui vient une question, jusqu'où irait-il pour le comprendre ?

« On y va ! »

Il cligne des yeux, seul signe de sa surprise, il avait oublié où il était. Tania vient de se lever et le regarde dans les yeux, malgré le noir, elle y parvient.

« J'ai demandé à freedom de me dire ce qu'elle savait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc, en fait ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai oublié, c'est elle. »

Il est intrigué, elle le sait et ajoute :

« Elle a fait un rêve où il y avait l'un des traitres, c'est quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup vu, mais maintenant elle se souvient de son identité. Ce gars compte faire exploser une seconde bombe, près de la porte des étoiles, avec le trinium dont elle est faite, on peu adieu à la cité !

_On va désamorcer la bombe ?

_Non, c'est eux qui s'en chargent. Nous on va choper le gars avant qu'il ne fassent tout péter. J'ai sa localisation, finit-elle dans un sourire. »

Le wraith comprend, sourit et s'écart de son chemin, elle passe en premier.

Atlantis, salle de la porte, vingt minutes après cette dernière conversation

« Alors McKay, ça vient ?

_Oui ça vient ! Rappelez-vous que je travaille mieux dans l'urgence !

_En voilà une d'urgence : si vous ne vous dépêchez pas je me débrouille pour vous tuer avant que tout n'explose !

_Si vous me tuer avant, la bombe ne sera pas désamorcée !

_McKay !

_Colonel, hèle Teyla, ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver, le docteur McKay fait comme il peut.

_Ouais, je me demande si il fait pas exprès, rétorque Ronnon, pointant son arme vers les couloirs.

_C'est ce que je me disais, confirme Sheppard.

_Ah oui, et pourquoi je ferait ça ? Se lamente le physicien.

_Je ne sais, pour retirer plus de gloire, afin de nous confirmer une fois de plus vos nombreux talents !

_Pourquoi Cadman n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ? Grommelle Rodney. »

Tout a coup un homme débarque en courant, sortant d'un des couloirs.

« Ne tirez pas Ronnon ! C'est l'un des nôtres ! Hurle le colonel. »

L'homme les regardes, affolé. Il porte l'uniforme des techniciens. Tout aussi soudainement une ombre lui saute dessus et le plaque au sol…


	18. Et frappe !

Genre : science-fiction surnaturel

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Ta tadadadam tadadadadam ta tadadadam, ah non, la mgm c'est « Roaaar », au temps pour moi.

Note : bon je vais essayer de le faire dans les temps celui-là. Pour info, l'histoire reprend **juste après **que Tania et Seely soient sortis de la salle du fauteuil des anciens secondaire, donc avant la dernière scène (je sais je vous embête, mais moi, je m'amuse :p).

**Et frappe !**

Atlantis, les couloirs sous les quais, avant la dernière scène.

Tania court, elle est jamaïcaine, elle est grande, elle va vite, pas autant que le wraith mais comme elle bifurque dans les couloirs sans crier gare, Seely est un peu distancé. Inutile de préciser que c'est voulu, non ? L'officier, quand à lui, fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rester hypnotisé par les tresses se balançant devant lui. Pour ne pas succomber, il demande ;

« Je suppose que vous avez un plan ?

_Toujours ! Répond-elle. On va directement l'arrêter.

_Il ne faudrait pas prévenir quelqu'un ?

_Pas le temps ! Le type a un détonateur à proche distance et il va bientôt parvenir à la porte, on doit l'arrêter avant !

_On ne peut pas prévenir quelqu'un qui est proche ?

_On ferait un détour, le plus rapide est de l'arrêter, maman préviendra le colonel.

_Qui ?

_Maman ! »

Elle ouvre le téléporteur et sort une batterie de la taille d'un poing de bébé de sa poche.

« Soazig l'a volé sur le Dédale. Elle m'avait dit que j'en aurais besoin.

_Je vois, comment comptez-vous vous en servir ?

_Facile, comme le reste. »

Elle plaque la batterie contre la paroi sous l'écran, celui-ci s'ouvre, les portes se ferment et les téléporte au plus près de la porte des étoiles.

Atlantis, couloirs sous la salle de la porte des étoiles

Solène et Todd sont sortis des conduits d'alimentation. La lumière étant présente dans ces couloirs, la jeune femme a dû lâcher la main du commandant wraith, à son grand regret, mais pas à celui de Todd. Il semble chercher quelqu'un, qu'il finit par trouver puisqu'il dit :

« Le major Lorne est le plus proche, on devrait le rejoindre pour contacter le colonel par radio.

_Ouais et lui donner un coup de main pour la patrouille qui vient droit sur lui.

_Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas concentrée, dit-il en lui lançant un regard qui se veut moqueur.

_Je sais, j'essaie, mais ça je l'avais vu avant, répond-elle en souriant. »

Le wraith soupire et se met en marche vers le militaire le plus proche, lentement, pour ne pas que le jeune femme soit distancée. Elle a beau avoir de surprenantes capacités psychique, ce qui le surprend le plus c'est la maladresse dont elle est capable, même le docteur McKay n'en fait autant.

« C'est parce-que je me sens en sécurité, dit-elle, quand je suis en danger je fais plus attention, ou quand je dois m'occuper des autres.

_Et le fait que je sois votre prédateur naturel ne vous fait pas vous sentir en danger ? »

Elle soupire et répond d'un ton sincère :

« Je vais faire attention, je sais bien que la cité est encore en danger. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parviennent au major Lorne et au responsable de la cité. Ce dernier est le premier à les voir, il s'élance vers eux ;

« Miss Travier, quel bonheur de vous voir ! Todd, je ne vous savais pas sur la cité. »

Le wraith détourne le regard, la brune répond :

« Ravie de vous voir aussi, monsieur. Todd vient d'arriver, mais il y a plus urgent que ça. On aurait besoin de contacter le colonel Sheppard.

_Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Une bombe est posée près de la porte des étoiles, les plus proches sont le colonel et ses hommes.

_Je vois, répond le bureaucrate d'un air atterré. Le major Lorne a une radio, venez. »

Atlantis, l'un des couloirs menant à la salle de la porte

« Une bombe ? Vous êtes sûre ? Demande le colonel, surpris.

_Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à aller vérifier, comme cela, vous serez sûr, rétorque la française en insistant sur le pronom.

_Ouais, vu que tout le monde est hors jeu, ça ne nous coûte rien, concède-t-il finalement. »

Il regard son équipe et dit au physicien canadien ;

« Allez Rodney, vous allez nous montrer vos talents de démineur !

_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas mon domaine !

_Ah bon ? S'étonne faussement le satédien, mais je croyais que tout était votre domaine !

_Haha! Très drôle, renvoie-t-il, vous avez fait l'école du cirque non ?

_Rodney, intervient Teyla, c'est à nous d'y aller puisque nous sommes les plus proches, et vous êtes celui qui s'y connais le mieux. »

Le canadien grommelle et passe devant pour retourner vers la salle de la porte.

« Dites Teyla, demande l'américain, c'est pas lui qui avait refait une bombe atomique par hasard ?

_Oui colonel, c'est bien lui.

_Et il ne s'y connaît pas en déminage ?

_C'est ce qu'il dit. »

Le colonel, passe alors à la suite du physicien, soupirant. Ronnon lui emboite le pas, disant ;

« Je sais même pas ce que c'est, son école ! »

Teyla lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais sourit malgré tout.

Arrivés devant la porte, McKay commence par enlever le cristal de contrôle du DHD, puis revient sous l'anneau pour soulever les dalles du sol. Après la troisième, il trouve enfin se qu'il cherchait ; une bombe. Terrienne visiblement, l'explosif n'est pas très puissant mais avec le métal de la porte l'explosion ferait des dégâts considérables à la planète même.

« Pas la peine de tout nous énumérer Rodney, désactivez-moi ça !

_Oui, oui ça vient… »

Atlantis, couloir près des conduits

Il court, aussi vite qu'il peut, à s'en décrocher les poumons. Il a vu une patrouille dans le coin sur les censeurs juste avant le black out. Il court depuis qu'il n'y a plus de courant. Il veut atteindre la porte avant Sheppard et son équipe. Ils avaient prévu l'attaque aujourd'hui car le colonel n'était pas censé être là. Cet homme est le sauveur de la cité, il porte tout le capital chance nécessaire pour toujours sortir l'expédition des cas les plus extrême, il n'aurait pas dû rentrer si tôt.

L'homme porte le détonateur proche distance pour activer la bombe, mais il doit se rapprocher. Il savait que c'était une mission kamikaze depuis le jour où ils ont été engagés lui et son frère par le groupe. La Confrérie. Sous des apparences extrémistes, il s'agit d'une organisation Goa'uld qui veut anéantir l'impérialisme des pays riches. Ils veulent mettre tous les humains sur un pied d'égalité. Cette fille qui dit de belle de paroles n'est-elle pas supposé le savoir ? Elle qui a la chance de pouvoir lire les esprit aurait dû percevoir l'idéal auxquels la Confrérie aspire. Elle aurait pu les aider, au lieu de ça, elle a tué son frère ! Elle qui est là sur la cité, il l'a vue, autant qu'elle meure aussi ! Avec tous ces gens qui sont persuadé que l'héritage d'Atlantis leur revient alors que la cité est à tous les terriens !

Soazig Bellegarde, cette fois, tu vas mourir !

Atlantis, couloir à l'opposé du précédent

Tania s'est soudain mise à aller plus vite, finalement, peut-être qu'elle courre aussi vite que l'officier wraith. Cependant Seely ne pense pas à ça, il est déboussolé par le changement d'état d'esprit soudain de la jeune femme. La voilà inquiète, terriblement inquiète comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non pas la sienne, celle de Solène. Alors, il comprend, et ça le met hors de lui, il se met à courir plus vite, au passage il attrape la main de la jamaïcaine pour qu'il ne la perde pas. Tous deux ils ont une même pensée, formulée par Tania ;

« C'est toi qui va crever si tu la touche, connard ! »


	19. Touche pas à ma mère

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel.

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : à part Solène et sa troupe, tout est au lion.

Note : bon je rattrape un peu mon retard… Vous remarquerez peut-être un changement d'écriture à la fin, je suis un peu fatiguée, au temps pour moi. Cependant, le chapitre n'est pas mauvais je pense.

**Touche pas à ma mère !**

Atlantis, l'un des derniers couloirs avant la porte

Il y est, encore quelques mètre et ce sera fini de tout ça…

Atlantis, juste avant le couloir précédent

Le duo poursuit le kamikaze, ils y sont presque, ils l'auront, c'est sûr.

Atlantis, couloir sous la porte des étoiles

Les coups de feu font rage, mais grâce à miss Travier qui les a prévenus, les soldats américains tiennent bon. Ils ont eu le temps de récupérer des munitions, il semble que les hommes de l'autre côté soient les seuls restant, en tout cas c'est ce qu'a dit la française :

« L'un des traîtres de l'expédition, celui qui a le détonateur, les a réveillés sur son passage, exprès pour nous ralentir, il ne sait pas qu'il y a quelqu'un à sa poursuite. »

Depuis, les soldats font feu, Todd aussi, avec sa propre arme. Personne ne semble trop s'inquiéter de sa présence sur la cité, pour l'instant. Le responsable de l'expédition à bien tenté d'en apprendre davantage, mais l'attaque a débuté à cet instant, rendant quasi impossible les communications orales. Lui et Solène sont derrière le front, se bouchant les oreilles, eux n'ont pas de bouchons, contrairement aux militaires.

Atlantis, salle de la porte

Il y est, il va pouvoir appuyer sur le détonateur !

« Ne tirez pas Ronnon ! C'est l'un des nôtres ! Hurle le colonel. »

Attendez, Sheppard est là ? Mais il aurait dû rejoindre le major Lorne ! Il a courru jusqu'ici pour rien ? Ils savent, il est sûr qu'il savent ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ! Ils vont lui tirer dessus, l'emprisonner, le torturer pour qu'il avoue, pourquoi pas l'exiler sur une planète sans porte des étoiles ou sur une qui fait office de base wraith ?

Il voit Teyla s'avancer avec son air rassurant, quelle hypocrisie ! Quoique… A en juger par leur réaction, ils n'ont pas l'air de se douter de sa culpabilité. Lentement, avec une précision et une discrétion digne d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre, il approche sa main de sa poche et donc, du détonateur.

Noir…

Atlantis, couloir sous la porte des étoiles

« Tania ! S'écrie la française en relevant la tête brusquement. Aouch, la prochaine fois, j'évite de cogner le mur, promis ! »

Elle voit que le bureaucrate et Todd on tourné la tête vers elle. Ils sont obligés de hurler pour se faire comprendre :

« Ils ont eu le responsable de la menace d'explosion. On ferait mieux d'aller voir, je pense qu'ils vont le descendre si on ne les arrêtes pas.

_Je vois, répond Woolsey. Eh bien, ça nous en fait un de moins à mettre hors d'état de nuire, allons-y. »

Il s'éloigne du front, Solène et Todd le suivent, et quand les coups de feu se font moins bruyants, ils reprennent leur conversation :

« Les autres coupables sont actuellement recherchés par des binômes constitués d'un technicien et d'un militaire. Ils seront mis en cellule. Ensuite nous contacteront le CIS et l'organisation des Etats Unis pour savoir ce que nous devrons faire d'eux. »

Miss Travier acquiesce, même si l'homme devant elle ne la voit pas. L'autre continue :

« Et il faudra aussi s'occuper de Todd et de son vaisseau qui stationne dans notre espace aérien.

_Je n'en doute pas, répond-il ce qui provoque un sursaut de la part du bureaucrate.

_Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je voulais dire, vous demander de vous en aller, après tout vous auriez pu profiter de notre faiblesse et vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Cette réponse semble contenter le commandant Wraith, ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une apparence, mais ça, le responsable ne s'en soucie que peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils parviennent à l'étage de la porte.

Atlantis, salle de la porte des étoiles

L'équipe de Sheppard, habituée a réagir vite presque sans réfléchir ( excepté McKay ), a failli tirer sur Seely lorsqu'il a sauté sur le technicien, mais Tania est arrivée, une fraction de seconde après lui pour les empêcher d'agir. A cause des cris de McKay, elle n'a pas pu expliquer tout de suite la raison de leur acte et cette absence d'explication a fait croire à Ronon que la jamaïcaine avait été endoctrinée par les wraith. Grâce à Teyla et à son excellent sens du jugement, elle est parvenue à une brève explication, qui a calmé les ardeurs de tout le monde ; « ce type est votre poseur de bombe ». Ils sont tombés des nues. « eh bien, il en arrive des choses quand on est pas là » à soufflé Sheppard, « même quand on est là » à répliqué Ronon, lançant un regard toujours méfiant aux derniers arrivés. Quand Seely s'est relevé, il s'est éloigné du type, l'équipe a été surprise de voir le technicien en vie, amoché à cause des coup donné par le wraith, mais en vie. Pour le coup, même Tania était surprise.

« Si je le tue tout de suite, ils ne pourront pas l'interroger, s'explique-t-il, et je ne pense pas que de tels agissements plaisent à votre mère. »

Tandis que le colonel américain s'étonne de l'allusion à la mère de la jeune femme, elle, marque un temps d'arrêt, observe attentivement le plafond, puis, ramenant ses yeux à lui, confirme ;

« Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé, vous êtes plus rapide que moi. »

McKay, qui a fini par expliquer au colonel que la mère dont parlait l'officier wraith était miss Travier, demande, en pointant sa tête au-dessus des épaules des autres ;

« Il est réveillé ?

_Non, répond sèchement le colonel, vous ne deviez pas vous occuper d'un problème plus urgent ?

_Hein ? Ah! Vous parlez de la bombe, j'ai fini, c'était pas compliqué en fait, il suffisait juste de … oui bon j'ai compris, vous vous en foutez, pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là. Dites, vous pourriez pas lui enlever le détonateur ? Quoi ? C'est juste une précaution, au cas où… »

Teyla enlève le boitier de plastique de la poche du technicien alors que Tania enjambe l'homme pour se placer à côté de Seely. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrive le trio insolite.

« Monsieur Woolsey, commence Sheppard, le suspect est hors d'état de nuire.

_Il est mort ? Demande le responsable un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_Non monsieur, il est évanoui et blessé aussi, mais ce n'est pas de notre fait. »

L'interlocuteur soupire tandis qu'il franchit les derniers pas lui permettant de constater lui-même les dégâts.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sheppard et son équipe regardent, plus ou moins ouvertement, l'officier wraith. Solène arrive à la jamaïcaine et toutes deux s'étreignent tandis que Todd lance un regard désapprobateur à son subordonné, sans nul qu'il va lui faire regretter son écart, son engagement personnel. La française s'éloigne de son amie et rassure les deux fautifs, parce qu'il ne faut pas l'oublier ils sont deux à avoir organisé cette vengeance personnelle.

« Au moins vous ne l'avez pas tué, c'est plutôt bien. Je dirais même qu'avec la haine que vous aviez, votre vengeance est bien douce, tant mieux, ne vous abaissez pas à ça, de toute façon lui aussi est une victime, des Goa'uld ! Enfin, dit-elle en français dans un soupir, je suis fière de vous ! »

Alors, Tania se jette dans les bras Solène, en criant :

« Merci, maman ! »

Et sous la surprise la jeune femme ouvre de grands yeux ronds qui veulent se poser sur la jamaïcaine, qui n'est déjà plus dans son champ de vision, mais dans ses bras, donc son regard croise celui qui se situe derrière ; Seely. Ce dernier, emporté par la vagué d'émotion de Tania, dit, très bas, presque en chuchotant ;

« Merci, maman. »

…


	20. Quand tout s'arrange

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Raiting : K

Disclaimer : les droits d'auteur pour l'univers Stargate sont à la MGM. Solène et sa troupe sont à moi ^^

Note : chapitre un peu lent en perspective, la fin s'annonce, préparez-vous psychologiquement, si il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser que je puisse répondre au cours des chapitres suivants.

**Quand tout s'arrange**

Atlantis, salle de réunion

Les choses se sont arrangés pour l'expédition, aujourd'hui, soit deux jours après l'attaque, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, enfin si on peut dire. En effet, le vaisseau de Todd est toujours en orbite, ses voyages effrénés pour fuir la guerre civile ont quelques peu endommagé la coque, les réparations sont actuellement en cours. Cet arrêt tombe à pic, ainsi les Atlantes et les wraiths peuvent régler leurs affaires, si un autre vaisseau les repères, l'équipage verra sur ses radars qu'il a une bonne raison d'être là et s'il attaque, Atlantis répliquera. La cité, quant à elle, se porte bien. Le SGC, trouvant que le rapport des agents du CIS était un peu lent à venir, a demandé des nouvelles, apprenant les malheurs de l'expédition, le général Landry à envoyé une cargaison de générateur Naquadah nouvelle génération pour remettre du courant. Certes la cité ne peut pas décoller, mais son bouclier, son occulteur et ses armes sont opérationnelles. Les hommes qui ont attaqué Atlantis sont en cellule ainsi que les traîtres, ils seront envoyés à la base terrienne dans quelques heures. Tous les membres de l'expédition sont en forme, à part McKay, qui, voyant l'état de son bureau après qu'il ait été transformé en QG de l'expédition, s'est évanoui suite à une crise de nerfs mémorable et un manque de pancakes au sirop d'érable. Il est resté alité pendant seize heures à la grande joie de Jennifer Keller et au grand dam des autres physicien partageant le bureau du canadien car ils ont dû tout ranger. Tania et Solène, quelques fois accompagnées de Teyla, se sont retrouvées et ont discuté pendant ces deux jours au point qu'elles ont des cernes très notables sous les yeux. Les deux agents du CIS ont peaufiné leur rapport, ils rentreront eux aussi dans quelques heures. Todd et Seely sont retourné sur leur vaisseau pendant ces deux jours. Le commandant du vaisseau a invité une équipe médicale Atlante à les rejoindre afin de partager leurs récentes trouvailles concernant la génothérapie du docteur Keller, les avancées sont minimes mais procurent un sentiment d'allégresse qui les fait redoubler d'effort et ranime leur volonté de parvenir à un résultat viable. Bien sûr, ils ont été rejoints par le docteur susnommée, dès que son physicien s'est remis. Seely, malgré sa phrase malheureuse, n'a pas eu de souci sur le vaisseau, son commandant n'ayant pas voulu ébruité l'affaire, cependant sur la cité, les quelques rares au courant on changé leur comportement vis-à-vis de lui, excepté Ronnon. Rappelons-nous, l'officier wraith, attaché à l'esprit de Tania, n'a pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il nommait Solène « maman », ces quelques mots, à peine chuchotés, laissèrent un blanc phénoménal dans toute la salle, dans toute la grande salle presque vide de la porte des étoiles. Sur le moment, il a cru que son commandant allait se jeter sur lui pour l'égorger, il faut bien l'avouer, Todd a failli le faire, mais il a été coupé dans son élan. Alors que personne ne bougeait, que Seely espérait très fortement se réveiller, la jeune femme a, tout simplement, éclaté de rire. Un rire franc, pas une moquerie, elle a été la seule à rire, mais inconsciemment, plus ou moins, un accord est passé, ils n'en parleraient pas, peut-être les Atlantes l'insinueront-ils pour le chambrer, toujours en faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse comprendre. Todd et Sheppard ont compris que c'était le même genre de contrat qu'ils avaient passé il y a quelques années, quand le colonel a dit qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils feraient s'ils se revoyaient. Il y a tout de même une différence, si Todd et Sheppard se voient de temps à autres comme des frères d'armes, Seely voit la française comme sa mère. Mais ça ne change rien, c'est ainsi, on ne pourrait rien y faire pas vrai ?

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux derniers jours, à présent, ils sont réunis autour de la grande de la salle de réunion. En bout de table, il y a monsieur Woolsey, à sa gauche se trouvent ; le docteur Keller, le docteur McKay, Solène et le colonel Sheppard, à la droite du bureaucrate se trouvent ; les deux agents du CIS, Tania et Teyla. Todd est à l'autre bout de la table, à sa droite, un peu en retrait et debout, il y a Seely, Ronnon est adossé au mur, guettant le moindre geste suspect qui lui donnerait une raison de tirer.

« Bien, mesdames, messieurs, débute le responsable de la cité, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui…

_Pour fêter l'union de, le coupe la jamaïcaine provocant un regard désapprobateur de la part de Woolsey.

_Tania, souffle d'un ton mécontent Solène en lui lançant un regard plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'y a pas pensé, s'insurge la jamaïcaine. »

La française ferme les yeux réprimant son envie de rire.

« Bon, reprend le responsable, il y a encore quelques détails à régler dont nous devons nous occuper au plus vite.

_Des détails ? S'étonne McKay. Vous avez une version très personnelle des détails !

_McKay, souffle Sheppard d'un ton réellement mécontent.

_En premier lieu, continue Woolsey qui a décidé de ne pas s'arrêter, nous parlerons de la génothéarpie du docteur Keller.

_Hum, oui, bafouille Jennifer, nous avons évolué, grâce à la mise en commun de nos recherches respectives, nous avons obtenu une génothérapie théoriquement viable.

_Théoriquement ? Demande le colonel.

_Oui, nos calculs et nos simulation sur ordinateurs indiquent qu'il fonctionne parfaitement, mais les tests en laboratoire disent totalement le contraire. Nous avons regardé plus en détails et nous avons compris qu'il nous manquait un élément.

_Un élément ? Demande Sheppard.

_Oui, en fait, si ça ne marche pas c'est à cause d'une forme de rejet, ce qu'il faudrait c'est un immunosuppresseur. Le problème étant que les wraith ont un système immunitaire tellement efficace qu'aucun médicament ne pourrait agir sur eux. Cependant, nous avons remarqué, par un coup du hasard, que certaines cellule résistait mieux que d'autres. En fait ces cellules ont été récupéré sur des wraith qui avaient été tués par des radiations spécifiques.

_Quelles radiations ? Demande le colonel.

_Celles émises par des étoiles en perdition, répond McKay.

_Exact. Mais ce ne sont pas les radiations qui causent ces effets, poursuit Keller, c'est l'énergie produite par la mort des étoiles qui vient modifier les cellules wraith. Ces modifications rendent possible la génothérapie, jusqu'à un certain point. En fait, c'est comme si ce n'était pas suffisant.

_Comment ça, pas suffisant ? Demande Woolsey.

_L'énergie n'est pas insuffisante, répond McKay, elle n'est pas complète. L'étoile qui a irradié les sujets n'était pas assez proche de la mort pour produire l'énergie qu'il fallait. C'est comme les roches qu'un volcan éjecte ; celles qui viennent des couches les plus froides sont celles qui ont le moins fusionné, par contre celles qui viennent des couche les plus profondes ont passé plus de temps au chaud et dans une chaleur d'enfer, ces pierres ont mieux fusionné et elles sont plus jolies aussi.

_Donc, essaie de résumer Sheppard, vous voulez dire que pour avoir des sujets plus viable, il faut approcher des wraith d'une étoile très mourante ?

_Non ! Répond le physicien comme si l'américain avait tout compris à l'envers.

_Ca les tuerait, explique le médecin.

_Ca me plait comme idée, crache le satédien.

_Les étoiles dont on parle, continue le canadien, sont des étoiles en explosion, y amener des sujets serait aussi dangereux pour les-dit sujets que pour l'équipage qui les y amène, non, vraiment, ce serait du suicide.

_Et puis, reprend Keller, il y a aussi le problème des radiations. Ce que nous voulons c'est l'énergie produite par l'explosion, pas le reste.

_Comment fait-on pour l'obtenir ? Demande Woolsey. »

Les deux se regardent et McKay répond ;

« On ne sait pas, voyant les regards jetés en l'air de l'assemblée, il se dépêche d'ajouter ; pour le moment ! En fait on pense trouver des infos dans la base de données des anciens, ils ont dû s'intéresser à ça.

_Je vois, conclut Woolsey. Eh bien, ça avance, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est de nos invités ? »

A suivre…


	21. Là où est ma place

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Raiting : K

Disclaimer : MGM proprio de Stargate.

Note : (1) dans le sens d'emprisonnement.

J'ai tendance à penser que les « méchants » ont une raison d'être ainsi, peut-être ai-je tort, mais bon…

Désolée du retard, je suis en stage, assez loin de chez moi, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Là où est ma place**

Atlantis, salle de réunion

« Colonel Sheppard, comment se passe l'internement (1) de nos prisonniers ? »

Le colonel, tout à ses habitudes, prend juste la peine de se redresser pour croiser ses doigts sur la table.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, ils sont installés. Certains sont plus coopératifs que d'autres, on sait qu'ils répondaient bien aux ordres des Goa'uld. Ils ont créé une porte avec les éléments qu'ils avaient sous la main…

_Comme cet Ancien l'a fait dans la cave du colonel Carter ? Le coupe McKay.

_Apparemment, répond Sheppard. Il n'en savent pas plus ou ne veulent pas en dire plus. »

Le responsable soupire ;

« Eh bien, espérons que le SGC parvienne à obtenir des informations plus complètes, il ne faudrait pas qu'un autre incident dans ce genre advienne.

_Surtout qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de « devin » pour nous aider, ajoute Sheppard en lançant un coup d'œil à Solène.

_Dans quelques heures, dit l'un agent du CIS, ce ne sera plus votre problème, non ?

_Vous avez raison, confirme Woolsey. »

Tous se regardent, le bureaucrate et le colonel portent une main à leur radio dans un même mouvement, ce qui provoque une vague d'étonnement dans le reste de l'assemblée.

« Bien, dit Woolsey, je propose que nous fassions une pause. Il nous reste encore un point à aborder, on se retrouve dans une heure. »

Il se lève, tout le monde fait de même, et il sort de la salle.

Atlantis, devant la salle de réunion

Todd à demandé à parler en privé au colonel Sheppard et à Tania, ils sont actuellement dans la salle de réunion. Teyla est partie rejoindre son fils dans ses appartements, les deux agent du CIS ont accompagné le responsable de la cité pour écrire un rapport complet, Ronnon surveille Seely de loin, prêt à dégainer à tout instant et Seely et Solène se retrouvent donc tous les deux devant la salle de réunion. La jeune femme est accoudée à la rambarde, regardant en bas, le wraith l'observe toujours perdu dans ses émotions. Même si ce lieu est très fréquenté, personne ne fait vraiment attention à eux, il y a déjà Ronnon pour ça. D'un certain point de vue, ils sont seuls. La première à rompre le silence est Solène, regardant toujours l'étage d'en dessous ;

« Je ne resterais pas ici, que ce soit pour vous ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, ma place est sur Terre. »

L'officier wraith finit par fixer le même point qu'elle.

« Je sais, répond-il. »

Elle sourit de plus belle.

« L'affection que je vous porte n'est pas celui que l'on pourrait croire.

_Oui c'est vrai, j'ai failli me tromper moi aussi, en fait, j'y ai cru, mais ce n'est pas ça.

_Non. »

Un ange passe, et Seely finit par poser la question qui le taraude depuis un moment ;

« Mais alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Elle lui lance un regard tendre et lui demande ;

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre ;

« C'est étrange, plus j'y pense et plus je réalise que ça ressemble à ce que Tania ressent pour vous.

_Etrange en effet, dit elle en se redressant pour appuyer ses mains sur la rambarde, surtout quand on pense à quel point je suis plus jeune que vous. Cependant, vous l'avez dit vous-même il y a deux jours. »

Il le savait, mais maintenant qu'elle l'a dit, tout devient plus réel, il se sent soulagé.

« C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pu nous quitter la dernière fois et que nous pourrons à nouveau nous séparer dans quelques heures. Maintenant, à titre de comparaison, si je vous demande qui vous voulez ne plus jamais quitter, à qui penserez-vous ? Imaginez-vous dans quelques heures, nous voyant partir par la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir, pour qui vous battrez-vous ? »

Il se sent perdu mais aussi très mal, comme si, rien qu'en imaginant la scène, on lui perçait le cœur. Il ne veut pas que cela advienne, jamais !

Soudain, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre, laissant le colonel sortir le premier il s'avance vers Ronnon, lui glisse quelque mots et part on ne sait où. Tania lance un sourire à son amie, qui lui renvoie. Sans un mot la française s'en va, mais grâce à leurs capacités, tous savent quelle est sa destination. Todd va vers la salle de contrôle pour informer son vaisseau de ses nouvelles instructions.

« Elle vous a dit qu'elle s'en allait ? Demande la jamaïcaine.

_Oui.

_Ca vous déçoit?

_Pas vraiment, elle m'a guidé jusque là, son rôle s'arrête ici.

_Non, disons que son rôle se poursuit ailleurs, c'est plus correct.

_C'est à peu près ce qu'elle a dit. »

Plus il la regarde et plus il a du mal à se retenir de poser la question qui le taraude, seulement, il est interrompu par une sensation, une sensation qui lui donne une drôle impression de déjà vu. Tania l'a ressenti aussi et tout deux, d'un accord implicite, s'en vont vers la direction qu'avaient prise auparavant les bureaucrates, le colonel et Solène.

Atlantis, cellule

Dans le couloir devant une des cellule d'Atlantis, Tania et Seely retrouvent Solène. Cette dernière est visiblement inquiète, une main sur le cœur, elle fixe l'entrée mais ne semble pas vouloir y entrer. Elle réalise enfin l'arrivée des deux compères ;

« Tania ! S'il te plait ne t'énerve pas…

_Ouais, compte là-dessus, dit-elle d'un ton ironique, tu crois que je vais le laisser sans rien faire alors qu'il a essayé de te tuer, et nous avec !

_Tania, ce n'est pas ça, tu te vengerais de sa vengeance.

_Quoi ?

_Ca remonte à sept ans, lui et sa famille, c'est-à-dire, ses parents, son frère, sa belle sœur et ses neveux, son partis en vacances, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à savoir où mais ce qui compte c'est que ce pays était en guerre. Il y a eu une attaque à la bombe, toute sa famille s'est retrouvée ensevelie.

_Et alors ? Réplique sèchement la jamaïcaine.

_Attends, j'ai pas fini. L'armée américaine est venue s'occuper du déblayage et du sauvetage des survivants, mais il y a eu une autre attaque, à coup de MP5 et P90, ils ont dû stopper le sauvetage. Seuls deux étaient sortis, lui et son frère, ils ont été assurés que les autres seraient plus en sécurité en dessous que dehors durant le temps de l'attaque. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que les tirs fragiliseraient suffisamment l'ensemble pour qu'il s'effondre. »

Tania reste figée, elle a entendu l'histoire mais elle l'a aussi sentie dans l'esprit de Solène.

« Son frère et lui ont voulu se venger du gouvernement, ils sont entrés dans une cellule terroriste, celle que nous connaissons bien. Son frère a effectué la prise d'otage d'une banque de Philadelphie.

_Ne me dis pas que… »

Solène hoche la tête gravement.

« Alors il pense que tu as tué son frère.

_Exact. C'est pour ça que je n'entre pas, il ne me croira jamais, il ne me laisserai même pas parler. »

Tania acquiesce et fait un pas vers la porte.

« Attend ! Ne te venge pas OK ? Il victime d'un manque de chance, c'est tout, et il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

_Entendu freedom, répond-elle en souriant. »

Les deux compères passent la porte et retrouvent le colonel Sheppard et Teyla qui pointent des P90 sur l'homme dans la cellule qui est étrangement ouverte et Woolsey qui regarde effaré la situation depuis la porte. Tania profite du fait que le colonel poursuive son interrogatoire pour marmonner au bureaucrate ;

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Depuis qu'on a branché les nouveaux générateurs, il y a des mises à jour qui causent quelques soucis. Le docteur McKay a coupé sa radio donc c'est Zelenka qui s'en occupe.

_Traduction : Zelenka est une buse cette cellule ne sera pas fonctionnelle avant le retour de mister pancakes ! Au fait, enchaine-t-elle toujours en marmonnant, où sont passé vos deux sangsues ? Ils vous ont pas lâché d'une semelle depuis deux jours et quand il y a de l'action, ils disparaissent?

_Ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient assez pour un rapport à mon sujet alors ils sont parti en faire un sur le docteur McKay.

_Je vois, courage fuyons c'est ça ?

_J'aurais fait pareil à leur place. »

Soudain le colonel se retourne et leur lance ;

« Si je vous gêne, dites-le ! «

Les deux fautifs détournent le regard. Le colonel soupire, il va pouvoir continuer son interrogatoire en paix.


	22. Un interrogatoire mouvementé

Genre : S-F, surnaturel

Raiting : K ou K+

Disclaimer : MGM powa !

Note : je sais pas quand je posterai ce chapitre, je suis actuellement en stage et après je pars en vacances où je n'aurais plus de PC, désolée du retard.

Rappel : le paragraphe entre ¤¤¤ est un flash back. Dedans, j'ai coupé le dialogue entre Tania et le vaisseau, pour aller plus vite et vous poster quelque chose avant de partir, je le mettrais sûrement plus tard.

**Un interrogatoire mouvementé**

**Ou**

**Ma place (2)**

Atlantis, réfectoire, une heure après les derniers évènements relatés

« Vous auriez vu ça, c'était hallucinant ! Ils étaient là, tous les deux en face du mec, juste à le regarder, et puis d'un coup l'autre il se met à pleurer et à tout déballer ! »

Le colonel Sheppard et son équipe se retrouvent au réfectoire pour reprendre des forces avant d'assister au départ de leurs invités. Ils en profitent pour discuter de l'interrogatoire quelque peu insolite du suspect. Le colonel n'en revient toujours pas.

« Mais expliquez-vous, on comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! Clame McKay.

_Ouais, c'est vrai, confirme Ronnon en mettant ses pieds sur la chaise vide d'à côté, on sait même pas de qui vous parlez. Vous devriez peut-être laisser Teyla parler.

_Ca serait une bonne idée en effet, ajoute le canadien.

_D'accord, souffle l'américain, de mauvaise foi, en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. Allez-y Teyla, expliquez-leur. »

La jeune mère lui jette un regard faussement exaspéré, puis reporte son attention sur son auditoire, elle reprend le récit du colonel ;

« Eh bien, nous étions dans la salle de réunion, vous aussi d'ailleurs, quand monsieur Woolsey et le colonel Sheppard ont reçu un appel d'urgence, il s'agissait de la cellule du suspect que nous avons appréhendé l'autre jour près de la porte des étoiles.

_Oui, il y a eu un problème d'alimentation, on sait, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui c'est passé quand vous y étiez !

_McKay, le stoppe le militaire, vous vouliez l'entendre raconter, alors laissez-la faire. »

Le scientifique s'arrête net de parler, bafouille quelques excuses, puis Teyla poursuit ;

« Le colonel Sheppard a fini par me demander un coup de main, je suis venue le rejoindre et j'ai vu cet homme, à terre, prêt à se jeter sur le premier homme à sa portée ! Fit-elle d'un ton effarée. J'avais pris la précaution d'emmener deux fusil, un pour moi et un pour John, au cas où, je pense avoir bien fait car nous voir avec ces armes l'a calmé d'un seul coup. Il est tombé au sol et nous a regardé avec des yeux où l'on pouvais voir un mélange de peur et de rage. Le colonel à commencé à l'interroger, et puis…

_Et puis ils sont arrivés! La coupe l'américain, comme ça, d'un coup ! On leur avait rien demandé !

_Sheppard ! S'écrie le physicien ce qui a pour conséquence d'arrêter le militaire. »

Après trois secondes de silence, l'athosienne reprend :

« Seely n'a rien fait, en fait il s'est mis dans un coin de la pièce, de façon à ce qu'on le voit et il n'a pas bougé, par contre Tania… Elle s'est approchée de monsieur Woolsey et elle a posé un tas de questions.

_Elle arrêtait pas ! Une vraie pipelette !

_C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? S'énerve McKay.

_Ca va, ça va, allez-y Teyla, nous sommes tout ouïe, dit Sheppard.

_Ca n'a pas beaucoup plu au colonel, il a interrompu trois fois son interrogatoire pour lui demander de se taire, et à la quatrième, il s'est retourné, assez brusquement je dois dire. J'étais tellement surprise que pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai détourné les yeux de mon objectif.

_La fraction de trop, dit Ronnon.

_Exact, soupire Teyla, il s'agissait d'un humain, je ne me suis pas beaucoup méfiée, et j'avais toujours Seely dans mon champ de vision, enfin, jusqu'à ce que cet homme saute sur John. »

Elle plante ses yeux dans ceux de Rodney, puis dans ceux de McKay, pour bien appuyer ses dires :

« Je dois avouer que j'étais effrayée, ne plus voir ce wraith m'a tétanisée, mais finalement, mes craintes étaient infondés, Seely à juste repoussé l'homme au sol et Tania est venue se poster à ses côtés. C'était impressionnant, c'est comme si ils avaient agi d'un seul et même mouvement pour se retrouver côte à côte de vant la porte de la cellule, empêchant l'homme de passer.

_Vous avez oublié le plus important, intervient le colonel, non McKay, laissez-moi finir, de mon point de vue, ils paraissaient comme uni, presque comme si ils se tenaient la main, mais il y avait dix bon centimètres entre deux ! Ils ont regardé le type, juste regardé, même si j'imagine qu'ils ont dû faire un truc avec leur super pouvoirs, et puis le gars s'est mis à pleurer et à tout nous déballer, comme quoi la porte qu'ils on utilisée est une artisanale, qu'ils l'ont montée en cinq semaines dans une cave de dallas, qu'ils ont profité des coupures de courant à cause de la canicule pour détourner le réseau électrique et plein de truc encore.

_Eh bien, souffle McKay, quelle semaine, dire que c'est pas encore fini.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait en fait ? Demande le satédien.

_Apparement notre prisonnier était un Zatarc, explique le militaire terrien, son esprit à été modifié par les Goa'ulds pour qu'il remplisse sa mission coûte que coûte.

_Mais il était volontaire non ? Interroge le physicien.

_Oui mais ces serpents ont dû vouloir s'assurer de la réussite de la mission.

_Je vois.

_Enfin, poursuit le colonel, en tout cas, il y a plus de danger de ce côté là, nos deux zigotos on éteint la fonction kamikaze du suspect.

_Comment ont-ils fait ça ? Demande McKay.

_En fait, répond Teyla, ils ont agi à deux. J'ai senti l'esprit du wraith, et aussi celui de Tania.

_Je croyais que vous ne sentiez pas les esprits humains ? Demande Ronnon.

_Normalement non, mais là c'est un peu particulier, c'est comme si leurs esprits étaient toujours liés, donc quand je perçois Seely, je perçois aussi Tania.

_Ouah un esprit humain et un esprit wraith liés, ça file la chair de poule, souffle le canadien.

_Je ne vous le fait pas dire, soupire Teyla, en plus c'est toujours comme ça, en ce moment même.

_Le tout est de savoir qui contrôle l'autre, dit Sheppard.

_Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'ascendant l'un sur l'autre, rétorque l'athosienne, c'est plutôt comme si ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre. »

L'équipe reste perplexe, un silence de mort s'ensuit, silence que McKay essaie de rompre en demandant :

« Et après, il s'est passé quoi ?

_Après, réfléchit Teyla, la porte de la cellule s'est fermée et nous avons reprit la réunion.

_Ah. »

Re-silence.

Vaisseau de Todd, couloirs, quelques jours après l'arrivée de Tania

La jamaïcaine se meut dans les couloirs, elle reste cependant assez proche des appartements qui lui ont été confiés, sa zone de repli. Elle sait que le vaisseau entier est un danger pour elle mais elle doit bouger, sinon elle cogite et elle finit par broyer du noir, si Soazig apprend qu'elle a des idées noires, ce qu'elle va savoir, elle va lui passer un savon, et la consoler après. Alors, Tania rôde, elle a repris ses habitudes, celle de guetter les pensées de tout le monde, elle se fait discrète, elle sait que les wraith sont beaucoup plus doués qu'elle en télépathie. Ils la laissent faire, la supportant plus qu'autre chose, du moment qu'elle n'intervient pas dans leurs affaires. Donc elle observe, écoute, guette, enregistre, passe d'un esprit à l'autre, elle a finit par entendre des murmures, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée au début. Elle pensait que cette voix provenait d'une partie éloignée du vaisseau, mais en fait non, il s'agit plutôt d'une complainte ou de sanglots, étouffés par une volonté farouche. Elle essai de trouver l'origine de ce murmure, mais où qu'elle aille, elle ne semble jamais se rapprocher. Tous l'équipage a remarqué son changement d'attitude, certains ne se gênent pas pour lui faire savoir qu'ils la pensent folle, ce à quoi les plus fidèles officiers de Todd répondent que ça ne ressemble à aucune folie humaine. Elle leur en est reconnaissante mais ne les remercie pas, ils prendraient cela pour une insulte.

Lassée de réfléchir à tout ça, elle s'arrête, s'adosse à un mur, pose sa tête contre le même mur et ferme les yeux. Elle essaie de vider son esprit, de ne penser à rien. Pour cela, elle fixe son attention sur sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer… Sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration commence à suivre un rythme bien particulier, celui du flux énergétique du vaisseau, quand leur rythme sont à l'unisson, Tania l'entend, la voix, la complainte adressée aux wraith, cette accusation lourde de sens, elle semble si rodée, si usée, qu'elle en devient âgée, très âgée, presque autant que le vaisseau lui-même. La jamaïcaine ouvre soudain les yeux, elle a compris, du moins elle le croit, et ce qu'elle croit l'effraie, alors elle prend une décision, elle va voir Todd.

Quelques instant plus tard, elle se retrouve dans ses appartements, elle est énervée, elle n'a pas réussi à voir le commandant du vaisseau, elle n'a pas pu avoir de réponse à ses questions, et plus elle y pense plus ça l'énerve ! Elle pousse un grognement de rage quand la porte s'ouvre, avant même de savoir qui entre, elle clame ;

« Quoi ? »

Seely, qui vient d'entrer, en reste sidéré. Il contemple le jeune femme, se demandant si ce qu'il vient de voir s'est bien réalisé. Constatant que oui, il expose le but de sa visite.

« Vous vouliez voir le commandant, aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Tania le regarde, incline sa tête vers la gauche, comme pour s'aider à mieux le jauger, puis la tourne brusquement vers le mur avant de répondre ;

« Ouais, dit-elle en se calmant, votre vaisseau… il est vivant hein ? »

Seely la regarde, se demandant sincèrement comment elle a pu savoir. Peut-être sont-ce les humains d'Atlantis qui lui ont dit, mais elle ne poserait pas la question si elle le savait déjà. Elle plante alors ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui provoque un imperceptible sursaut chez le wraith ;

« Oui. »

Au moment même où il répond, il réalise qu'il n'aurait rien pu dire d'autre que la vérité, et rien pu faire d'autre que de la regarder, dans les yeux, ces yeux qui semblent détenir la promesse d'un avenir qu'il rêve d'atteindre depuis bien longtemps, en fait depuis que la guerre contre les anciens s'est terminée.

« Il vous déteste, dit-elle en fixant le mur à nouveau. Il vous maudit autant qu'il le peut.

_De qui parlez-vous ?

_L'humain qui est devenu votre vaisseau. Il est toujours là, son esprit est étouffé par celui du programme mais il vous en veut à mort. Si votre vaisseau est victime d'un virus informatique, l'esprit humain reprendra le contrôle et vous tuera tous. »

Seely comprend de moins en moins, plus il la regarde, plus sa concentration semble s'en aller vers une autre galaxie.

« Je vais prévenir notre commandant, finit-il par dire. »

Et avant de se retrouver totalement paralysé, il s'en va.

Le jour juste avant le retour de la jamaïcaine, le commandant du vaisseau, Todd, est venu la voir. Après quelques formules de politesses, il a abordé le sujet qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme : le vaisseau.

« Nos vaisseaux sont tous créés à partir d'être humain…

_A partir d'un virus, je sais, le coupe Tania, il me l'a dit. »

Devant le regard incrédule que lui lance Todd, elle explique ;

« L'humain qui est devenu votre vaisseau, il me l'a déjà dit. On a eu le temps de discuter, beaucoup de temps, il en est venu à la conclusion que votre volonté de transformer votre race par le biais de la génothérapie du docteur Keller était réelle et sincère. Il vous aidera, tant que votre but restera le même, il se gardera lui-même d'une éventuelle mutinerie. Il ne pourra se protéger des combats spatiaux, car c'est vous qui avez le contrôle sur les opérations de réparations, mais il peut tenter de mettre au point un didacticiel pour vous apprendre à bien réparer votre vaisseau. Apparemment ce que vous faites ressemble plus à une tentative de suicide lente et douloureuse. »

Todd semble contrôler difficilement sa colère tandis que Seely demande ;

« Vous voulez dire que le vaisseau va nous apprendre à être aussi efficace qu'un mécanicien ?

_Ce qui serait un fort avantage tactique, affirme le commandant après un soupir.

_Et puis vous pourrez quitter votre vaisseau sans craindre qu'on vous le vole.

_Comment ça ?

_Sur Atlantis, il va se passer un truc, pas suffisant pour que vous puissiez voler la cité, mais assez pour que vous ayez la curiosité de venir voir, au fait, une arme est conseillée.

_Et vous ne pouvez pas être plus précise ?

_Vu les ennemis que s'est fait l'expédition, non, je ne peux pas.

_Je vois. »

La suite, nous la connaissons…


	23. Annonce de départ

Genre : surnaturel, science fiction

Raiting : K

Disclaimer : MGM powa, sauf pour Tania & Co…

Note : je fais comme je peux, désolée du retard. Nous reprenons donc la suite des événements.

**Ma place (3)**

**Ou**

**Annonce de départ**

Atlantis, salle de réunion

Suite à l'incident qui s'est produit dans la cellule d'isolement du kamikaze, la réunion a repris, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Premier sujet : le départ des invités. Todd déclara qu'il s'en irait avec son vaisseau dès qu'il ne serait plus indispensable, c'est-à-dire, à la fin de cette réunion.

« Soit. J'imagine que c'est le mieux à faire, dit monsieur Woolsey en lançant des regards insistants au wraith et au colonel. Alors j'en viens à vos départs, miss Travier et Smith, qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent et Solène est la première à répondre :

« Pour ma part, je vais rentrer chez moi, mon vrai chez moi. D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en regardant tout le monde avec un sourire de révélation, à présent c'est Bellegarde, Soazig. »

Tous restent silencieux quelques secondes, McKay réagit en premier ;

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous avez retrouvé votre identité.

_Dans deux jours ce sera officiel, répond-elle, mais vous pouvez commencer maintenant. »

Tous la félicitent.

« Bon retour chez vous, miss, dit le docteur Keller, et à vous aussi, alors, Tania. »

Les deux femmes se regardent, et la jamaïcaine réponds :

« En fait non, je ne retourne pas sur Terre.

_Mais alors, où allez-vous ?

_Sur mon vaisseau, dit Todd. »

L'assemblée en reste pantoise.

Vaisseau de Todd, lors du premier séjour de Tania, avant sa conversation avec Todd

Adossée au mur, la jeune femme regarde avec attention le générateur principal du vaisseau. La porte s'ouvre, elle sait qu'il s'agit de Seely, elle n'a même pas besoin de le voir. Il s'arrête à côté d'elle, après un bref regard au générateur, il demande ;

« Pouvez-vous vraiment 'discuter' avec l'humain qui fut la base du vaisseau ?

_Oui.

_Impressionnant, fit-il après un moment de silence.

_Je ne comprend pas, vous vivez ici et vous n'avez jamais communiqué avec ?

_Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, les seuls wraiths qui peuvent communiquer réellement avec, ce sont les Reines et les mécaniciens. Pour les autres il s'agit plutôt d'une lubie ou encore d'une tâche ingrate.

_Mouais, j'imagine que les Reines vous ont dit de ne jamais essayer. »

Seely la regarde comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans la jamaïcaine.

« C'est exact, répond-il.

_Ce n'était qu'une remarque, pas une insulte, dit-elle en réponse au regard suspect du wraith.

_J'avais compris. »

L'officier se retourne pour regarder à son tour le générateur.

« Vous parle-t-il en ce moment ?

_Oui.

_Et que dit-il ? Demande-t-il en se retournant vers elle. »

Tania est un peu choquée par sa réaction, elle voit, pour la première fois, une émotion dans les yeux d'un wraith, une curiosité presque maladive, il dépend d'elle, attendant chaque mot qui pourrait éclairer sa lanterne. Après le choc vient le doute, est-ce réellement elle qui provoque cette lueur dans ses yeux ? Voyant que le temps s'écoule pendant qu'elle délibère, elle choisi de tester le wraith, mais d'abord de répondre à sa question ;

« Il parle du générateur, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les conduits électriques. Vous voyez ça ? Ils sont mal branchés, c'est pour ça que les lumières que produit l'appareil ont changé, ce ne sont plus les mêmes qu'au début.

_Je croyais, commence Seely tout en regardant attentivement le cœur du vaisseau, que c'était dû à l'âge du vaisseau.

_Alors qu'il est comme vous et qu'il n'est pas censé vieillir ?

_Mais l'humain si.

_Touché, souffle Tania d'un ton blasé. Enfin, il faudrait tout reconnecter mais en vol c'est du suicide, même pour vous.

_Je vois. »

Ils restent donc ainsi ; lui observant le générateur, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, elle le regardant lui, se demandant comment elle pourrait le tester.

« Mais, finit-il par dire, si l'humain du vaisseau nous déteste tant que ça, allons-nous vraiment arriver à obtenir ce que nous voulons de lui ? Il va certainement nous rejeter non ? Après tout il a été capable de survire à l'IA du vaisseau.

_Euh… ouais sûrement, vous avez essayé ?

_Je ne risque pas de le braquer ? Dit-il en se tournant vers elle avec, à nouveau, ce regard curieux.

_Et vous en inquiétez maintenant ?

_Il s'agit du vaisseau qui m'a recueilli. »

Tania reste interloquée. Elle comprend mieux à présent, c'est son foyer, c'est pour ça qu'il veut savoir, pour protéger son chez lui.

« Je me demande si nous allons pouvoir communiquer avec lui après votre départ, murmure-t-il en reportant son attention sur le générateur. »

Elle comprend à présent pourquoi Soazig l'a sauvé, ce n'est pas seulement pour Todd, ou pour les relations entre les wraiths et Atlantis, mais aussi pour le vaisseau, parce que Seely est sûrement le seul ici, après le commandant, à pouvoir 's'abaisser' à communiquer avec l'humain qui est à l'origine du vaisseau. Après une longue réflexion, elle prend une décision qui risque de changer sa vie, du moins, si elle obtient l'accord d'une certaine personne.

« Je veux parler à Todd, dit-elle avec toute la conviction du monde. »

Vaisseau de Todd, suite de la conversation avec Todd

Tous deux se regardent fixement, aucun ne vacille. Tania semble ne pas faire partie de cette scène, avec son débardeur rouge, sa peau foncée, ses tresses bien rangées et surtout sa détermination qui ne ressemble en rien à celle des wraiths.

« Alors, allons sauver Atlantis, dit le commandant du vaisseau non sans une certaine ironie.

_Autre chose, dit Tania, d'une voix égale mais d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réponse, que pensez-vous faire du vaisseau une fois que je ne serais plus là pour faire le lien ?

_Nous savons très bien lire dans les esprits humains.

_Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins pour les vaisseau. Ce n'est pas un hasard si son esprit résiste à l'IA, ni si vos Reines vous interdise de lire l'esprit d'un vaisseau, non ? »

Todd semble quelque peu surpris de la répartie de la jeune femme. Il jette un très bref regard à son second, et comprend comment elle a pu savoir pour l'interdiction des Reines. Seely, quand à lui se demande quelle mesure son commandant va prendre pour avoir trop parlé, malheureusement, il est trop tard pour regretter de l'avoir déçu.

« C'est exact. Cela fait longtemps que des humains comme vous naissent, avec la faculté de voir l'avenir. Il semble que les expériences des anciens vous ai beaucoup concerné, ou peut-être ont-ils été attirés par la possibilité d'assurer leur pérennité.

_J'avais pas besoin de ce genre de détails, merci, rétorque-t-elle sèchement.

_Nous avons essayé de contrôler ces pouvoirs…

_Pour vous en servir, le coupe-t-elle.

_Très juste. Mais nous n'y sommes pas parvenus. Seuls les Reines et les très hauts gradés étaient au courant de ces 'activités', et seules les Reines prenaient des décisions. Quand il fut évident que jamais nous n'obtiendrions ce que nous voulions, nous avons opté pour une solution plus… radicale.

_Traduction : exterminer.

_Pour la plupart oui, mais certains ont été utilisé pour recréer notre flotte, essentiellement après la fin de guerre, quand nous avons eu du temps. Les Reines espéraient que les IA pourraient utiliser le pouvoir de divination, ce qui aurait été un avantage tactique sur les autres vaisseaux.

_Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Non. Au fil des combats stellaires et des nouvelles allégeances, les vaisseaux ont été éparpillés, à présent même les flottes sans Reines en ont un.

_Je vois. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème ; comment comptez-vous faire pour communiquer le vaisseau ?

_Comme avant que vous ne soyez là, on ne le fera pas, dit-il simplement, puis, après un pause ; à moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée ?

_Mais certainement, je reste là. »

Les deux wraiths la regardent comme si elle était folle. Tania poursuit :

« Je ne risque rien, pourquoi me tuer alors que je peux sauver votre vaisseau ? Et si l'un de vos subordonné tente quoi que ce soit, je sais… »

Elle lève une main en l'air et un éclair traverse la salle de part en part.

« Me défendre, finit-elle.

_Et votre vie sur Terre ?

_Bof, je suis une artiste, du moment que j'ai de quoi dessiner, je peux m'adapter à presque n'importe quoi.

_Soit, la perspective de voir nos performances aux combats spatiaux s'améliorer n'étant pas négligeable en ces temps de guerre civile, j'en discuterais avec monsieur Woolsey. »

Tania acquiesce, fait demi-tour et s'en va d'une démarche assurée, cette démarche que Seely à déjà vue sur Terre, dans une rue noire de monde, au Texas. Il en avait déjà douté, mais maintenant, il en est certain, il a déjà vu Tania, elle était sur les traces de Solène, et elle avait cet air de celle qui ne perd pas, de conquérante. Il se souvient bien de cette aura qu'il avait senti. A part Solène, il n'y a que Tania qui ai marqué son esprit sur cette planète, mais si Solène représente une certaine stabilité, la jamaïcaine possède cette soif d'aventure qu'il n'a plus depuis quelque temps…

Tania, lors du trajet vers le hangar à dart, songe qu'au moins, elle à trouvé sur ce vaisseau quelqu'un qui aura la force de la protéger, même si c'est par intérêt. Seely veut défendre le vaisseau pour faire honneur à son commandant et surtout en remerciement pour son nouveau foyer. Elle, elle n'a absolument pas envie de retourner sur Terre, et elle est capable d'aider Seely dans ses projets, alors tant qu'à faire…


	24. Soit heureuse, mon amie

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K

Disclaimer : MGM powa, excepté Tania et sa team.

Note : au rappel : Bellegarde c'est Solène, Smith c'est Tania.

Remerciements : à Didine22 et Diama56 qui commentent depuis le début, et plus particulièrement à Didine22 qui m'a convaincue d'écrire cette fic (j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop déçue du changement de slash). Merci aussi à celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte, et bien sûr à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire et qui lui permet de vivre )

**Soit heureuse, mon amie**

Atlantis, salle de réunion, temps présent

Passée la stupeur, Teyla demande ;

« Mais pourquoi ? Votre vie n'est-elle pas sur Terre ? »

La jamaïcaine soupire.

« Ma vie… Ma vie je l'ai passée à voir celle des autres, à voir leur présent, leur passé, leur avenir. Au début j'ai essayé de les prévenir des dangers qu'ils courraient, mais personne ne m'a écouté, quelque soit la façon dont je présentais les choses. Sur Terre je ne suis qu'une ombre, personne ne me voit jamais vraiment, je n'existe qu'au travers de la vie des autres. Je ne suis pas comme Soazig ou Yashi qui ont su faire de ces « capacités » une force. Non, moi, je ne vis que pour voir les autres vivre, affublée d'une chose que je n'ai jamais demandée qui me coûte plus qu'elle ne m'apporte. J'ai vu mes parents mourir alors que j'était à 250 kilomètres de l'accident, j'ai senti leur âme quitter leur corps, j'ai vu leurs yeux s'éteindre. Les seules personnes qui ne vivaient que pour moi sont mortes ce jour-là, sur Terre.

Je sais que sur ce vaisseau j'en verrai d'autre mourir, mais je sais aussi que ça ne durera pas. Quand je suis arrivée dans cette galaxie, j'ai vu l'avenir, un avenir dans lequel le vaisseau était vide d'humain. Un avenir dans lequel j'étais. »

Tous restent stupéfaits, même Solène, qui prend conscience de la détresse de son amie.

« Je croyais que vous ne voyez pas votre propre avenir ? Demande McKay. C'est miss Travier qui l'a dit, se justifie-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

_Exact, répond Tania, mais il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de mon avenir, il s'agissait surtout de celui… de cette galaxie.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Demande Sheppard.

_Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Vous ne me croiriez qu'à moitié !

_C'est vrai. Comme vous semblez si décidée à partir, est-ce que l'on peut savoir comment vous avez fait pour avoir l'accord de Todd ?

_On a passé un marché. Je lui dit ce que sais du moment que ça ne met pas en péril des vies humaines, et je sers de relais entre vous et lui.

_Un agent de liaison, traduis l'un des employés de la CIS.

_C'est ça.

_Eh bien quel programme, soupire Rodney. »

Tout le monde semble d'accord sur ce point. Tandis que l'athosienne assimile la nouvelle assez difficilement, que Sheppard se demande si Tania va survivre sur ce vaisseau, Ronnon fusille du regard les wraiths, à défaut de pouvoir réellement leur tirer dessus, il passe en revue tous les moyens les plus rapides et douloureux de tuer une de ces créatures…

Comme pour couper court à ce remue ménage cérébral, Woolsey se lève et déclare ;

« Bien, puisque nous avons abordé tous les sujets, et que le départ est prévue pour dans une heure, la séance est levée. Ainsi, nous pourrons vous présenter nos au revoir en bonne et due forme. »

Après un soupir de soulagement tonitruant du physicien et de quelques autres plus discret, tous se lèvent et sortent de la salle. Seuls restent le responsable de la cité d'Atlantis et les agents de la CIS ;

« Nous avons terminé notre rapport, nous tenions à vous en faire part avant de partir.

_Ah, répond le bureaucrate mal à l'aise.

_Ne vous en faites pas, il est plus qu'élogieux. Votre travail ici est remarquable, vous arriver à garder la cité sous contrôle même dans des situations extrême et vous gérez l'expédition d'une main de maître. Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir attendre avant de demander des vacances. »

L'homme soupire de soulagement, un poids s'étant envolé de ses épaules.

« Nous tenons aussi à préciser, nous avons accédé à certain fichiers vidéo et audio du Dédale, notamment, une conversation passionnante entre miss Bellegarde et miss Smith. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez encore de belles années devant vous. »

Monsieur Woolsey les regard l'un après l'autre essayant de déchiffrer ce qui peut bien se cacher derrière ces sourires énigmatiques, et surtout tâchant de comprendre ce que cette phrase signifie…

Dédale, ladite conversation entre Tania et Soazig

Les deux jeunes femmes sont assises à un banc dans un couloir désert.

« On est pas censées rester discrète vis-à-vis es caméras et des micros ? Demande Soazig.

_Si, mais pas cette fois, répond Tania. Il faut qu'ils sachent, pour qu'ils rassurent Woolsey, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'a pas fait le mauvais choix.

_Quel choix ?

_Celui de me laisser vivre dans cette galaxie. »

Soazig regarde son amie avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Tu ne rentre pas sur Terre ?

_Freedom, je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais ici il y a quelque chose, quelque chose pour moi ! Je peux pas rater ça !

_Mais…

_Sur Terre il n'y a plus rien pour moi, pire, je suis recherchée pour des expériences à la Frankenstein ! Mes parents sont morts là-bas, ils ne vivaient que pour me voir devenir une femme. Yashi et Ax' sont pas loin de l'amour parfait, Damian a retrouvé une vie normale depuis ta disparition, et toi tu vas retrouver ta vie, et celui qui t'attend. Moi je n'ai pas d'avenir su cette planète, je vais avoir l'opportunité de rester ici et de me forger une nouvelle vie, So', comprends-moi, ma vie elle est ici je le sens ! Il y a une voix qui m'appelle, qui me hurle de lui montrer le monde tel que je le vois ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu ferais ? »

La française ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Un sourire en coin nait sur ses lèvres.

« Je la suivrais, oh oui Tania je la suivrais. C'est cette voix qui m'a menée jusqu'à Adrian, celle qui dit ; viens, l'aventure ne fait que commencer.

_Ouais, c'est ça.

_Et aussi, Soazig rouvre les yeux, tu vas participer à l'avenir de toute cette galaxie, à toi toute seule tu sera aussi importante qu'Atlantis. Tania, suis cette voix et ne t'en écart jamais, bats-toi et tu verras…

_Quoi ? S'impatiente-t-elle en se levant presque.

_Si je te le disais, cela vaudrait-il la peine d'être vécu ? Réponds l'autre avec son sourire énigmatique. »

Oui elle l'a vu l'avenir de la jamaïcaine, et son avenir implique aussi celui des autres êtres vivants dans la galaxie de Pégase. Non seulement les humains, mais aussi les wraiths, et tous les autres êtres conscients. Tania va permettre à Todd d'asseoir son autorité sur sa flotte, mais aussi de permettre à la génothérapie du docteur Keller d'être viable, à terme les wraith ne se nourriraient plus d'êtres humains. Même si certains tenteraient de les mettre en esclavage, Tania aura révélé à l'expédition où sont cachés les documents permettant de créer les E2PZ dans la base de donnée. Ainsi, les wraiths étant trop faibles pour opposer une résistance et l'ONU n'ayant pas envie de dépenser de l'argent dans une guerre terriblement lointaine, un pacte sera fait et respecté, du moins pendant une période assez longue pour que les autres populations humaines puisse apprendre à se défendre seules. Tania va être à l'origine d'une paix sans précédent dans la galaxie de Pégase, une où les wraiths et les hommes seraient en cause. De plus elle va vivre ici, et sur le vaisseau de Todd, avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'attendait pas. Même si ils vont mettre du temps à se comprendre, et à apprendre à s'aimer, ils vivront ensembles, et ça, Soazig en pleurerait de joie, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de vision aussi heureuse, voir l'avenir radieux que sa meilleure amie aura, la comble de bonheur.

« Tout ce passera bien, dit-elle, tout se passera pour le mieux.

_Merci, maman, murmure la jamaïcaine en se blottissant dans les bras de la française.

_Soit heureuse, mon amie… »


	25. départ

Genre : science fiction, surnaturel

Rated : K

Disclaimer : l'univers de Stargate appartient à la MGM, Solène et sa clique sont à moi ( et je vous en fait juste profiter ).

Note : nous sommes donc à la fin, j'écrirais un épilogue, ne vous en faites pas.

**Départ**

Atlantis, salle de la porte des étoiles

Les voilà presque tous réunis devant la porte ; Woolsey, Sheppard, Ronnon et Todd discutent de la décision de Tania, cette dernière Teyla et Seely attendent devant la porte quand Zelenka, Rodney et le docteur Keller les rejoignent, et Amélia Banks et Soazig se disent au revoir ;

« Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, dit l'américaine, sans vous Atlantis serait entre de mauvaises mains, soit celles des wraiths, soit celles de Goa'uld, merci !

_C'était un plaisir Amélia, cette cité représente tellement, je ne l'aurais pas laissée tomber. »

La technicienne regarde la dessinatrice dans les yeux et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci, dit-elle.

_Oui, enfin, je rentre chez moi je ne vais pas disparaître pour de bon ! »

Amélia se reprend et lâche la française.

« Oui vous avez raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être émue.

_Je comprend, mais ne vous en faites pas, on pourra toujours se revoir. »

La technicienne hoche la tête. Finalement, Soazig, à son tour, serre la jeune femme dans ses bras, et elle descend les quelques marches qui la séparent de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, les responsables civil et militaire de la cité ont fini leur conversation avec Todd, ils rejoignent le groupe qui attend près de la porte. Ronnon, profitant de l'absence du colonel lance au commandant wraith ;

« Hey ! Si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit à Smith…

_Vous allez me retrouver et me tuer, ne vous en faites pas j'en ai bien conscience. Ca commence à être une habitude, dit le Todd avec une pointe d'ironie.

_Ouais, j'attend toujours le jour où je pourrais mettre ces menaces à exécution.

_Voilà qui changerai. »

Tous deux se jaugent du regard, mais Soazig passe devant eux et ils décident, d'un accord tacite, de lui emboiter le pas. Les voilà réunis, à quelques mètres de la porte, juste assez pour que le Kawosh ne les prennent pas. Seely observe une dernière fois celle grâce à qui il a retrouvé une vie de wraith, celle qu'il connaît sous le nom de Solène.

« Alors vous partez ? »

Peut importe que les autres l'ai entendu, ça lui est égal. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que cette fois, il le sait, c'est fini.

« Oui. »

Comme à son habitude, elle lui parle en souriant, exactement le même sourire. Il comprend alors que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir, c'était son attirance vers l'espoir qu'elle apportait, et qu'elle, par extension, à éprouvé les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, à cause de son empathie. Cet amour auquel ils ont cru n'était qu'une illusion. Etrangement il se sent soulagé de savoir ça. Le départ de la jeune femme semble moins douloureux, plus naturel.

« Alors ? Demande McKay, vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ?

_Je vous croyais sceptique McKay, siffle Sheppard avec ironie, entrainant un regard noir du canadien.

_Non, répond Soazig, il semblerait que je ne voie plus. »

Tania effarée, s'exclame ;

« Tu ne vois plus ? Tu as bloqué tes capacités ?

_Non, je sens toujours l'esprit des gens, mais je ne vois plus l'avenir. La dernière vision que j'ai eu, elle concernait Yashi, donc je n'ai rien pour McKay, désolée.

_C'est pas grave, soupire celui-ci, déçu. »

Les agents de la CIS arrivent et l'activation de la porte commence, pour éviter d'être retenus par les wraiths, les chevrons ont été recouvert par du scotch noir. Ainsi, la jeune femme peut les voir une dernière fois.

Le kawosh passé, tous se placent face à Soazig et aux agents de la CIS derrière elle, monsieur Wolsey prend la parole :

« Bien, miss Bellegarde, au nom de tous les membres de l'expédition Atlantis, je vous remercie de votre aide si précieuse, vous souhaite un bon retour et vous dit au revoir ! »

La jeune serre la main tendue du bureaucrate.

« Merci à vous, pour votre accueil et la protection que vous m'avez apportée.

_C'était un plaisir, rétorque Woolsey.

_Et un honneur, ajoute le colonel Sheppard, d'avoir un héros de la nation à nos côté. »

La jeune femme sourit au militaire. Elle semble soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et sors de sa poche un mouchoir blanc, elle le tend à Tania, qui le déplie. Dessus sont brodés six dragons ; un blanc, un noir, un kaki, un doré, un bleu nuit et un rouge. La jamaïcaine sourit et énonce les noms qui correspondent respectivement aux couleurs ;

« Adrian, Damian, Yashi, Alexeï, toi et moi. Notre famille. Merci, dit-elle en pressant le tissu contre son cœur.

_Ne nous oublie pas Toïemina, nous, on ne t'oubliera pas. »

L'autre acquiesce. La française s'en va alors vers la porte. Les agents de la CIS passent dans le vortex, et elle, juste avant de la traverser, se retourne une dernière fois vers l'expédition, et leur dit, en français :

« Merci et, adieu. »

Et elle fait un pas en direction de la Terre…

Vaisseau de Todd, quelque mois après les derniers évènements

Dans un des couloirs du vaisseau, plusieurs gardes wraiths s'affairent à remettre de l'ordre dans les branchements, suivant les instructions de Tania. Elle s'est bien adaptée à la vie sur le vaisseau, le SGC lui a fait parvenir son ordinateur portable, avec ses logiciels de dessin et ses archives. Elle a épinglé à son T-shirt le mouchoir que son amie lui a donné et porte toujours un ruban rouge, que se soit dans les cheveux ou aux poignets. Les réparations avancent bien, dans quelques mois elle pourra aller s'occuper d'un autre vaisseau dont le commandement sera donné à Seely. Ce dernier surveille actuellement la jeune femme, il tient réellement à la ramener saine et sauve à Atlantis.

« Hey, l'interpeller Tania, tu savais que Yashi et Alex emménagent ensembles cette semaine ? Pauvre Ax' elle va le traumatiser avec ses idées farfelues ! »

Le wraith ne répond pas, plus dérangé par le fait qu'elle le tutoie plutôt que par l'information en elle-même. Il sait bien qu'au fur et à mesure elle arrive à lui faire accepter tout et n'importe quoi, à commencer par ces conversations inutiles, et ça l'énerve encore plus. Il n'a pas envie de céder. Mais ça aussi il sait que c'est faux, dans quelques temps, elle pourra le tutoyer et il répondra. Et ça l'énerve.

« Et Solène à retrouvé son appart. »

Là, il réagit. Elle a gagné, il le sait, mais ça lui est égal. Elle vient de dire Solène et non Soazig, elle l'a fait exprès pour qu'il réagisse.

« Elle a emménagé avec lui ?

_Le toubib ? Non, pas encore. Mais ça va venir. Ils prennent le temps, un peu comme nous, pas vrai ? Dit-elle en riant. »

Il n'est même pas énervé par cette phrase. Solène est heureuse, c'est l'information qu'il a retenu. Mais pas seulement, il y a aussi une nouvelle lueur d'espoir. Tania, en évoquant, même pour rire, le fait qu'ils puissent finir par être ensemble, ne sait pas à quel point elle a raison. En effet dans quelques années, une nouvelle page de la base de donnée des anciens sera remplie sous leur nom. Cette page aura pour sujet leur vie commune, leur idylle.

Nous pensons souvent que les histoires centrées sur un personnage sont les histoires de ce personnage, nous estimons qu'il en est le héros. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une vérité absolue. Dans ce cas le véritable héros n'est pas Solène Travier, même si elle a fait que cette histoire ait une si belle fin. Les héros sont Seely et Tania, qui ont réussi à se trouver et qui permettront, plus tard, à la galaxie de Pégase de prospérer. De nombreuses personnes se trouvent à travers l'Univers à l'instant où vous lisez, et leurs aventures sont tout aussi importantes que celles qui font l'Histoire. Même si ces histoires sont fugaces, elles sont vivantes et uniques, et elles marquent ceux qui en sont témoins, qui les lisent ou… les écrivent. Voici la fin, la fin de cette ode à la fugacité, la fin de l'ode fugitive.


End file.
